Renaissance
by Hesaluti
Summary: Hermione's dream of opening her own school for adult wizards who want to improve their skills seems to be slipping away when she is thrown a lifeline by the last person you would expect and who is in need of a lifeline too. Lots of Draco/Hermione
1. The Night on the Bridge

**Well this idea formed in my head. To be honest it is just a variation on all the other Dramione's but as always I will try and make it a bit different and upredictable. Read and enjoy!**

Hermione Granger wasn't stupid. She'd never been stupid or done silly things so why did she find herself standing on the edge of this bridge staring down into the murky waters below? She couldn't even imagine how cold the water must be as it was an icy, cold night with a crisp frost. She shivered and hugged herself with one arm whilst holding tightly to the rail with her other. The muggle cars were whizzing fast behind her, spraying her with water but she ignored them and kept her eyes on the water below.

She knew what this would look like to anyone watching her and after recent events, she wasn't in the best frame of mind but she had no intention of jumping. She wasn't that stupid despite the fact that life had got on top of her. The idea she had formed as she had left Hogwarts had never left her and she'd spent the last four years doing everything possible to raise enough money to make her dream reality. The list of things she had done was long and varied and she was tired of the constant battle to make ends meet whilst saving the majority of her income.

Then, a few months ago an opportunity came her way that could have made her enough money in one go. Ginny had told her about something Ron had heard about at the Ministry. A rich businessman was going to set up a trust fund that enterprising, young wizards could apply for. He would then select just two wizards that he considered worthy of his investment and he would fully fund their enterprise. It was exactly suited to Hermione and her idea and she had spent the past two months producing her application in her usual meticulous manner. She was never overly confident about herself but even she could see that this was a great opportunity for her.

And then it had happened. Her flat was broken into the night before the deadline. She was asleep in her bed and had awoken to find a stranger in her room, leaning over her. He had held her down when she tried to get up and she could hear someone else moving around. They'd hit her with a spell before leaving and when she awoke they had rampaged her flat, leaving it a mess. And they had taken nothing but the application. Hermione had tried to explain what had happened but the trust had insisted that she had missed the deadline and therefore couldn't be considered. They couldn't waiver the rules, not matter what.

Hermione had returned to her flat feeling numb and knowing that she would have to return to her life of constant work for minimal money. She'd shut herself in her flat for days, trying to get her head around everything and facing the reality that she may have to give up her dream and get a proper job.

Eventually she decided to take a walk, trying to clear her mind. She'd purposely chosen to walk in this Muggle city because no-one would know her here and she wanted to just walk without the opportunity to use magic. And then this bridge had drawn her, she liked to openness of it, the way it spanned the river and as soon as she was on the bridge she knew she had to lean over and see the water below. Somehow it made her put things back into perspective when she was leaning over into the abyss. She still had a good life – she had friends, she was healthy and happy. Now she just had to get her head around losing her dream.

One of the cars bibbed its horn and Hermione turned sharply, almost losing her grip. She reluctantly stepped down from the edge and sighed. That was the end of her little break from reality. It was time to head back. As she turned she saw a tall figure just along the bridge. He was in the same position as she had just been, leaning over the edge, hanging onto the rail. She stopped in her tracks, immediately jumping to the same conclusion that anyone seeing her a few minutes ago would have done and it made her heart jump into her mouth. He couldn't be considering jumping could he? She looked around but the bridge was deserted so she started walking towards him, hoping he wouldn't see her. She'd taken a few steps when he seemed to lean further over and wobble slightly. She felt her breath catch and she quickened her pace towards him having no idea what she could do but knowing she had to do something.

She was within arm's reach before he noticed her and as he turned in surprise his grip loosened on the rail and suddenly he was balancing precariously on the very edge, half turned to the river. He waved his arms to either side of him, trying to keep his balance and Hermione cried out, realizing her sudden appearance could actually make him fall over the edge! She jumped forward, grabbing at his arms so she could pull him back but he was tall and her small stature made it difficult for her to put any weight behind it. For a moment she actually thought they would both go over the edge as his weight moved them both backwards and she screamed but then her momentum caught them and they fell away from the edge onto the path.

Hermione landed on the floor with a thud which hurt – not as much as it hurt when the stranger landed on top of her. They both struggled to stand up and then they were standing staring at one another. He had a large hood on, so his face was shielded. She could hardly see his eyes and his face was in shadow. He was tall but slim and his lips were set into a tight line.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I scared you," Hermione said. He didn't reply and went to turn away but Hermione knew she couldn't just let him go. What if he had been trying to jump? She had to try and stop him in case he tried again. "Wait, I saw you on the edge..."

The shadowed face turned back to her and then he surprised her by replying, his voice rich and smooth. "I was taking in the view."

Hermione blinked rapidly at this response which was nothing like she had expected. "Oh...well...it's dark so I know that's not true." She knew that really this was none of her business but Harry had always told her she was nosey and interfering so perhaps he was right.

"I don't need a lecture from someone who only minutes before was on the edge herself." The deep voice held accusation and Hermione sighed. She didn't know he had seen her and he was right.

"I was clearing my head," she surprised herself with this unnecessary explanation. She should have just told him to mind his own business.

"Yes, well my head clearing was rudely interrupted, wasn't it?"

Hermione stared at the stranger in front of her half annoyed by his attitude and something else. There was something that was triggering in Hermione's memory but she couldn't place it. He went to turn away again and she decided to give it one last go. After all, anyone who was considering throwing themselves from a bridge was bound to have an attitude weren't they? Anything could have happened to him. She grabbed him again and he turned back.

"Leave me alone."

"I want to help," Hermione said and she was surprised again when this was greeted by a booming but shallow laugh.

"Typical. As if you could help me!" The voice was bitter and she stared at him incredulously. What the heck did that mean? She was about to ask exactly that when a large truck drove past on the bridge and covered them both with spray, leaving them dripping wet. Without another word the stranger turned and walked away, leaving Hermione staring after his retreating figure.

**Of course we all know who the stranger was don't we? Next Chapter up soon...x**


	2. The Jumper

So, it had taken time but Hermione had managed to overcome her disappointment and get on with life. She hadn't given up on her dream and she'd gone back to her previous way of filling her time by making money any way possible.

Her current schedule included helping out at St Mungo's (which she disliked), serving in Fred and George's joke shop (which she disliked a little less) and writing short, self help tutorial's that a friend of hers then sold in her book shop. This was the part of her work she loved and it was what she wanted to do. As she'd left the grounds of Hogwarts for the last time it had struck her forcefully just how much she would miss the castle and everyone in it. But it wasn't only that – Hermione liked the structure of lessons and timetables. She liked sitting in a classroom soaking up information and she hadn't found anything that had stimulated her as much since she had left. She knew that not everyone felt this way, some people hated learning. And it was those people she could help. So the little idea had grown and grown until now had a fully written business plan, lesson plans and hundreds of pages of notes.

Hermione Granger wanted to set up a school (if that was the right word) for adults. She would do lessons and tutorials for anyone who had failed their exams at school, those who wanted to improve their results and anyone who just wanted to keep learning. She had various levels planned from basic to advanced and she intended to run the school so that wizards could dip in and out as they pleased, taking whole courses and subjects or just part if that was all they needed. She'd even found several properties that would be suitable over the years but as she didn't have the money necessary they had sold. So she was back to working like a slave to earn as much money as possible whilst living like a slave so that she could save most of it.

She opened the door to the large, flat building she had arrived at and went to get changed. This was her newest chance to make some cash and it was probably the strangest one yet. Ginny had been taking wizard dance lessons and had always tried to drag Hermione along with her but Hermione had bluntly refused. Not only did she not have the time but dancing had never interested her and she presumed she wouldn't be any good at it. It wasn't until Ginny had mentioned that she and her dance partner, along with several other couples from the school were going to enter a dance competition that Hermione's interest was stirred. Not because she wanted to win a dance competition but because the prize was rather a large amount of money.

So dance lessons had been booked and a reluctant Hermione attended, still thinking that maybe this was a mistake. What she hadn't accounted for was that her logical and quick mind would mean she remembered the steps easily, she found it came naturally because it was just a series of instructions she had to follow. Her ability to learn a dance quickly and hardly ever forget a step more than made up for any lack of grace or agility and she had soon become a good dancer. She wasn't amazing but she was good and despite herself she had begun to enjoy it. It was relaxing and once she was good enough to be put into the competition her dance teacher had allocated her a partner who also wanted to enter. Hermione already knew him from lessons and the two of them were similar so they got on well. So now Hermione really looked forward to their lessons and she believed that they might actually stand a chance of winning something in the competition which was only open to amateurs. She didn't believe they were good enough for first prize but the first five places had a cash reward so any of those would do.

As she walked past the studio she heard several voices and she glanced through the slightly open door wondering who was already in there. She could see her dance teacher Esme talking to two people who had their backs to her and were obscured by the door. She was about to carry on when she heard a voice that she immediately recognized and she stopped in her tracks.

"Well, I think that was very good for a first lesson as you haven't danced together before," Esme was nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Good enough to be entered into the competition?" This was the voice that Hermione recognized. It was deep, rich and smooth and last time she had heard it she had been standing on bridge on a icy night being splashed by cold water. Although she was behind a door and it had only been a few words, Hermione knew it was the same man – it was definitely The Jumper (as she'd taken to calling him in her own mind). She had only been able to hear him that night as his face was obscured and his voice was engraved in her memory. She'd often thought about him since, hoping he was okay and now here he was at her dance school!

"Yes, with some extra lessons and some polishing, I think you would be good enough," Esme confirmed. The third person came into view and Hermione recognized Beth who was also a regular member. So Esme was pairing The Jumper with Beth then? Hermione sighed under her breath because Beth was good, possibly the best dancer here and she was also pretty and graceful. Anyone who danced with her would stand a good chance of winning which simply lowered Hermione's own chances.

"I'll take as many lessons as we need." The rich, smooth voice came across the room to her again. "I have to be in that competition."

Hermione recognized the forceful tone because it was the one he had used the night on the bridge and what a strange thing to say – that he HAD to be in the competition? What did that mean? Surely no-one HAD to be in a dance competition? They might want to be in it but having to be in it was a strange phrase to use. And why was The Jumper suddenly all okay and attending dance lessons? It seemed a strange progression to be so desperate just a few weeks ago and now happily taking dance lessons.

There was movement in the room and Hermione realised they were coming this way. She practically ran towards the changing room not wanting to get caught. She may not have seen The Jumper but he'd seen her. Her listening at the door would take some explaining. Before she was near to the changing room the door to the studio opened, the voices louder and Hermione looked around in panic. She needed to hide so they could leave and she didn't have time to make a run for the changing rooms. She stepped behind a large display cabinet that only half hid her and held her breath, hoping they would leave quickly.

"So, welcome to my dance studio's," Esme was saying. "You and Beth make a great couple and I'm sure we can help you enter the competition. Beth has been looking for a suitable partner so you're timing couldn't have been better."

Hermione could only see Beth who was nodding. "Yes it's brilliant timing. I'm looking forward to dancing with you Draco."

Hermione didn't hear a single word they spoke next and she almost fell out of her hiding place in shock. Draco? Draco? Had she heard her right? It was an unusual name – actually it was a unique name and Hermione couldn't believe that the person just down the corridor from her was him. Draco Malfoy? Joining a dance studio? Entering a dance competition? That made no sense at all. Hermione had to cover her mouth to stop breathing so heavily as her head spun with this new piece of information. And then her thoughts followed their usual logical route and she realised that the fact that Draco Malfoy was at her dance studio was not the most astonishing part of this. If the voice was that of the man on the bridge (and Hermione was sure it was), then Draco Malfoy was The Jumper! Bloody hell! She remembered that weird feeling that night, like something was triggering a distant memory and now she knew why.

The three of them had moved off and she stepped out of her hiding place and sank onto a chair. Life was a weird thing and sometimes it was beyond that. Hermione hadn't seen Draco since the battle at Hogwarts. His family had disappeared into obscurity and she had almost forgotten about him until a few months ago when his name had cropped up in a newspaper. The story had run for several days – something about the Malfoy business being taken over forcefully and the Malfoy's losing their fortune. She couldn't remember details and now she wished she'd read the stories properly. She still found it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy's financial situation was so desperate that he needed to enter an amateur dance competition. The winning cash prize would help Hermione but it was a long, long way from bailing out a business empire! However, the fact that Malfoy was on the bridge that night now made sense. Perhaps it had all been too much?

"Hey, Hermione? Are you okay? It's time for your lesson and William is already here," Esme's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. I'll be there in a minute."

**Hope you liked it...x**


	3. De ja vu

There was a knock on the door, followed almost immediately by another one and Hermione hurried to answer it. She flung it open to find Ginny standing there, her hands on her hips.

"You'll never guess what," she said, not bothering to wait for an invite and stepping in.

"What?" Hermione asked obediently.

"Guess who the newest member at the dance school just happens to be?" Ginny was obviously relishing telling Hermione this news but Hermione grinned at her.

"Errr...let me guess...mmm...Draco Malfoy?" Hermione teased her friend who's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?"

Hermione relayed the story about yesterday and Ginny nodded. "Yes, that's what I heard. He's been entered into the competition with Beth. Can he dance then and why would he want to be entering a competition?"

"I haven't a clue and to be frank I don't care."

"But you must want to know! It's just natural to want to know," Ginny insisted. "Did you see him? Does he still look like he did at school?"

"No, sorry I only heard him," Hermione cleared her throat deciding to tell Ginny the whole story. "I recognized his voice."

"How could you? It's over four years since we left school, his voice will have changed."

"I didn't recognize it from school. I recognized it from the bridge – it would seem that Draco Malfoy is The Jumper," Hermione chuckled at the look of utter bewilderment on Ginny's face.

"What? How? He was going to jump? Why?"

"Well, I never was actually sure that whoever it was was going to jump. I don't know anything more but yes I'm sure it was him."

"Well, they have lost all their money so maybe that was why?" Ginny mused. "Ooh! How exciting!"

Hermione sighed. "All I know is that it's another couple entering the competition and if Beth is anything to go by they'll be the ones to beat."

"She did look like the cat that had got the cream," Ginny said. "What are we going to say to him? Are you going to tell him you know it was him on the bridge?"

"I won't have to. He saw me, didn't he? Now his comment about my behaviour being typical makes sense. Anyway I plan to avoid him for as long as possible and if I do have the misfortune to bump into him I'll just ignore him," Hermione said.

"Aren't you going to have great pleasure in showing him how wonderful you've become since leaving school?" Ginny asked. "Not exactly the stuffy bookworm any longer, are you?"

"Thanks for the compliment but he's already seen me," Hermione repeated.

"Yes but you were all wrapped up for winter! Wait till he sees you in your sexy dancewear," Ginny wriggled her eyebrows.

"I don't wear sexy dancewear."

"And when you came back from the bridge that day you were all gooey eyed about The Jumper," Ginny reminded her. "Perhaps Malfoy's changed as well."

"No, he hasn't. Now I realise that the sarcasm was just him. I was being generous making an allowance for his behaviour. I was wrong."

"Well you won't be able to avoid him for long because all the couples in the competition are at the theatre for the day on Saturday, remember? So we can practise on the actual stage," Ginny grinned at Hermione's expression. "I don't care what you think, I'm looking forward to it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It hadn't taken as long as she thought to drop off her tutorials and she arrived at the dance studio early. There was music coming from the studio and Hermione realised that the lesson previous to hers was still going on. Something told her that it was bound to be exactly who she didn't want it to be and she stood for a moment, torn between peeking in and just keeping well out of the way and going straight to the changing room. Curiosity won and she tip toed over and gently pushed the door open a slither.

She had been correct about the occupants as she could see Beth clearly. She was dancing alone and Esme was giving instructions.

"No, that part has three steps and your arms need to move slowly upwards."

Beth repeated the actions. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Now Draco you need to mirror those movements so that your arms move slowly down until you can take Beth into the dance position again."

And that was when Hermione Granger got her first look at Draco Malfoy since school. He stepped into her line of vision and started moving his arms as instructed by Esme. Hermione stared at him, not quite sure what she had expected. He was tall – she remembered that from the bridge – and he looked slim. His hair was still white blonde but it was cut fairly short so that it looked messy on his head. She couldn't see his face clearly but he definitely wasn't wearing a sneer. What caught her attention was his easy and graceful movements. He took the steps with ease, his arm movements in time and elegant. Begrudgingly, Hermione admitted that he and Beth looked great dancing together.

She stood up, ready to make a quiet exit to the changing rooms but she was treading on the handle of her dance bag and before she could move she had to untangle her foot. She bent down to untie it but misjudged her distance from the door. Her head met with the wood heavily, swinging it open and making her groan and hold her head. When she looked up, three faces were staring straight at her and she wanted to cover her face and run. Instead she stood up slowly, still rubbing her head.

"Hermione?" Esme came towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just banged my head on the door." Hermione refrained from adding – whilst spying on you all. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's not problem. It gives me the opportunity to introduce you to our newest recruit," Esme grabbed her hand and pulled her into the studio. Hermione now felt like banging her head against the door on purpose for her own stupidity. How did she get herself in these situations? So much for avoiding him! She was now standing right next to Draco who was watching her with interest. She couldn't tell from his expression what he was thinking and she was trying to avoid his gaze anyway. "Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. He will be dancing in the competition with Beth." Beth gave the gloating smile that Ginny had described. "Draco, this is Hermione Granger. She is dancing in the competition as well."

Hermione didn't offer her hand and neither did Draco. Hermione turned to Esme. "We already know each other. We went to Hogwarts together."

Esme nodded. "Oh yes! Of course you would have." She turned to Draco. "There you go another friendly face for you."

Draco's face again showed absolutely no expression and Esme looked slightly taken aback. "Right then, I'll see you in a few minutes then, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and made a quick exit. She sat down heavily in the changing room and sighed. She somehow couldn't imagine that coming to dancing was going to be quite so relaxing from now on.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She was proved right the very next lesson because when she arrived William, her dance partner was waiting outside the studio for her.

"That new guy is dancing with Beth," William said, his tone tinged with bitterness. Hermione ignored it because she knew very well that she wasn't William's first choice. He was obsessed with Beth and he had made no attempt to disguise the fact that he wanted to dance with her.

"Never mind," Hermione said, dismissively.

"Well now Esme wants us to show them our routine!" William folded his arms in front of himself. "She wants them to see the standard they need to be to enter the competition! I mean, I don't see why we should. They are our competition after all."

Hermione now joined in with his sentiments but for an entirely different reason. She didn't care if they saw their routine but she did care that she was going to have to perform it in front of Draco Malfoy. The thought of it made her cringe.

"Ooh! Can't we get out of it. I don't want to do that either," she said. Esme chose that moment to poke her head out of the door.

"Are you ready?" she asked and Hermione reluctantly nodded. She got changed and then walked to the studio. She opened the door, her heart in her mouth. She was about as nervous as she'd ever been which was ridiculous and she needed to get control or she'd just make a fool of herself.

Draco and Beth were sitting to one side and neither of them acknowledged her when she walked in. Esme nodded her approval and went to put the music on. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped closer to William and took the opening position for their dance. She was confident with the dance, they had done it lots of times and apart from a couple of little tweaks it was almost perfect. But she knew she would have to concentrate and not think about their spectators.

The music started and Hermione missed the first step, her arm slipping to the wrong position. Immediately she corrected herself and fell into step with her partner. And then suddenly it was easy again. She caught the odd glimpse of Draco but she focused on William and the dance went smoothly. When they finished there was the sound of clapping and Hermione looked over in surprise to see both Beth and Draco clapping. Not very enthusiastically, but clapping.

"That was wonderful, thank you," Esme said. She turned to Draco and Beth. "I hope that has given you an idea of the level we need to get you to."

Draco and Beth left and Hermione was pleased with herself. She had danced well and she was glad it was over. The lesson went well and Hermione began to feel that she really did have a chance in the competition. This weekend would be the test because she would get to see all the other couples dancing and that would give her some idea where she was. She went to shower and got dressed, grabbing her stuff and hurrying from the changing rooms. She had a lot of work to do tonight as Lisa – her friend with the shop – had said she could sell double the tutorials if Hermione had them available. So Hermione was determined she would have them available. Double the tutorials meant double the money!

As she passed the studio she heard music and she vaguely wondered if Esme had another lesson. She and William were usually the last ones but maybe someone was taking extra lessons with the competition approaching. Anyway, she didn't have time to stop and find out so she hurried past. And then she heard a yell followed by a groan and she stopped and turned round. Reluctantly, she put her bag down and went back to check. If someone had hurt themselves she should check if they were okay. She pushed open the door to the studio and was greeted by the sight of Draco Malfoy on the floor, holding his ankle. Without thinking she rushed over and bent down by him.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get help?" she asked. It wasn't until he looked up at her, his face a few inches from hers that she realised that this was a bit of strange situation. His face was creased in pain but his eyes showed no relief or gratitude that someone was offering to help him. Instead they were cold and hard.

"It's just my ankle, I'm fine," his answer was a mumble and he went to stand up. He didn't manage it though and with a little groan he had to sit back down again. Hermione, who had also stood up, stared down at him.

"You don't look fine to me," she said and she raised her eyebrows challengingly. She didn't care if he wanted her help or not. He could stay on the floor all night for all she cared. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"No."

"Fine, please yourself."

Hermione turned quickly and headed for the door, her anger rising. Ungrateful, ignorant pig! She had her hand on the door when she heard him call her.

"Granger!" She turned reluctantly to look at him. The use of her surname brought back memories she didn't want reminding about and she now wished she'd just gone home without stopping. He indicated his ankle. "I need my wand to fix this..."

"Do you?" Hermione asked as if she didn't know what he meant. She didn't feel like making this easy for him.

"Yes, I need you to fetch it. It's over there in my bag." Draco waved his hand across the room.

"I thought you were brought up to use your manners?" Hermione goaded him on purpose.

Draco gave her a glare. "Just get it, Granger."

"You have to be kidding me! As if I'm going to help you when you're speaking to me like that!"

Draco sighed again and tried to stand but again he failed and he hit the floor heavily with a groan. He turned to her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked. He then phrased the words carefully and slowly, obviously hating saying every one of them. "Would you fetch me my wand, please?"

Hermione smirked. This was fun! Payback! And she didn't feel guilty because she'd started off being nice and offering to help only to have it thrown back in her face.

"I thought you didn't need my help, Malfoy."

"Well obviously I do," Draco looked exhausted by the entire conversation and Hermione decided to just fetch it for him, then she could go. She walked over to his bag, got his wand and handed it to him without a word. She then headed for the door again and left without a backward glance.

**Hee hee - I love their little arguments! Anyway, let me know how you think it's going. x**


	4. A day at the Theatre

It was Saturday and Hermione and Ginny were waiting with the other competition entrants at the dance studio. They were all going to apparate together to theatre but they were having to wait. For Draco Malfoy, of course! Hermione was getting more and more irate the later he was.

"How dare he be late! He's the newest member and we're all bloody well waiting for him!" she said, none too quietly to Ginny who smiled.

"You should tell him that when he gets here. I can't wait to watch."

At that moment there was a pop and the man himself arrived. He looked around surprised that they were all standing there but gave no apology or excuse. Hermione glared at him, trying to catch his eye but he ignored her. Esme gave them instructions and in their pairs they apparated to the theatre.

It was a grand but obviously old building that looked exactly like a Muggle theatre except the seats could be moved or lifted with a wave of your wand to give a better view. Esme read out their performing order and suggested that they stay and watch the other couples. Hermione and William sat with Ginny and her partner, Eddie about four rows back. Hermione was just settling herself when Draco and Beth came and sat in the row in front, directly in front of her. Hermione sighed loudly because she wasn't exactly tall and now all she could see was the back of Draco's head. She tried raising her seat a little but because they were in the middle of a row it wouldn't move far. She sighed loudly again and Ginny chuckled but Draco seemed oblivious. Hermione watched two dances, moving her head to one side then the other to get a decent view but when the third couple came on stage she'd had enough. She tapped Draco on the shoulder and he slowly turned around. His face was stony, his lips set and he raised his eyebrows haughtily at her.

"What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione saw William look over at her, obviously surprised by Draco's attitude but she kept her eyes on Draco.

"I want to be able to see the dancing," she said. "If you could move one chair across," she indicated the empty chair next to him.

Draco's steely, grey eyes surveyed her face. "I don't think so." He turned around as if the conversation was over and Hermione heard Ginny chuckle again, obviously guessing what might happen next. Hermione tapped him again, this time quite viciously on the shoulder. For a moment she thought he was going to ignore her but eventually he turned round again. "What, Granger? This is annoying."

"Move - now!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"If you can't see then why don't you move?"

"There are no gaps on my row."

"Move rows then."

Hermione spluttered indignantly. "You only have to move one chair along!"

Draco leant closer and Hermione automatically pulled back a little. "See, that's the point isn't it. I don't have to do anything do I?" He went to turn back but Hermione pulled on the hair that was just above his collar and he turned back angrily. "Keep your hands off me..."

"Move your arse or I'll bloody well move it for you!" Hermione glared at him and she knew that everyone on their two rows was watching but she didn't care. "And I'm sure you'll remember that I can..." She left her sentence open and there was a sudden silence. Draco appeared to be about to answer her when he suddenly turned round, stood up and moved along one seat. Hermione sat back in her seat, astonished and rather proud of herself and she saw Ginny grinning at her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was Hermione and Williams turn to dance and as Hermione faced the audience in the large theatre she felt butterflies. William smiled at her and she focused on him and the dance began. This time she got it all right and they got a big round of applause. Esme came over and gave them a few pointers about how to make the most of the space on the stage, as she had done with all the couples but she told them they had done well.

Ginny was straight after Hermione and her quick moving, energetic number looked fantastic. Hermione joined in with the loud applause for her friend. She glanced over at Draco, one seat away now and he was also clapping and quite enthusiastically. Wonders would never cease!

When Draco and Beth were called and Hermione sat forward in her seat, eager to see their dance. Would they be any good? They looked great together. Beth was a tall girl but slim and elegant and when she was joined by Draco, who was also slim and elegant they looked fantastic. As the dance started Hermione tried to watch them objectively, ignoring the fact that she was watching her former enemy. They moved well, the dance was slow but intricate with lots of tricky footwork which they coped with well. You could tell they hadn't been dancing together long, there wasn't any chemistry and they weren't entirely in sync but it did look good. Draco did a flourish and caught Beth as she leant gracefully backwards. This move received a clap from the audience and Hermione found herself staring at Draco. If she was completely honest and completely objective then she would have to admit that he was attractive. He had a air of confidence about him and a grace of movement, even when he wasn't dancing that made heads turn and the frowning, grimace from Hogwarts had gone. His face was pale, smooth and chiselled. He was good looking. Hateful but good looking!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Esme announced a break for lunch after which there were still a few couples who had to run through their routine. She then said that she had some couples she wanted to recall to point out some improvements that could be made and then anyone who wanted another practise or to ask advice or questions could do so.

Hermione, William, Ginny and Eddie headed out together looking for somewhere suitable to eat. They found a cafe which had an extensive menu and settled themselves at a table. They had all been dancing together for a while now and they got on well so the meal was a relaxed and easy affair.

"What was all that about with Draco?" William asked. "Is this a running argument you're continuing from school?"

Hermione sighed. "He's an annoying jerk and I've learnt from experience that you have to stand up to him."

"Well you certainly did that!" Eddie said and they laughed. "I spoke to him the other day but he seemed okay. Not overly friendly but pleasant enough."

"Yeh, well I suppose we have about as bad a history together as is possible so I'm never on the receiving end of the pleasant Malfoy only the obnoxious one!" Hermione shrugged.

"He was clapping you two though," William said, indicating Ginny and Eddie. Ginny's eyes opened wide.

"Really? Was he?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

When they had finished eating Hermione felt overly full so she decided to walk the long way back to the theatre and meet the others there. It was a cold day but sunny and she sauntered along, enjoying the fresh air. As the rounded a corner into a little square, surrounded by small shops a figure on a bench caught her eye. Draco was leaning over looking at a piece of parchment. His back was hunched over and Hermione could tell that he was tense just by looking at him. She wondered what went on in the life of Draco Malfoy to make him so bitter and unhappy because he did seem unhappy.

She walked along by the shops, keeping her distance from him when a small display of books on sale caught her eye. She decided to go inside and ended up buying two books that would help her with her tutorials. She left the shop, examining the contents of her bag, pleased with her bargains. She looked up as she reached the bottom step only to realise that Draco was about a foot away and staring at her. She gave him a look that would have turned him to stone if she had the ability and then turned on her heel but his voice stopped her.

"Been getting your book fix, Granger?"

She debated with turning and cursing him on the spot but instead decided to rise above it and started to walk off. It took a few seconds for her to realize that he had actually followed and was walking alongside her. She turned and looked at him in astonishment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked this innocently as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"This!" she waved her arms to indicate that he was next to her. "Why are you walking with me?"

"I'm not, you just happen to be going in the same direction." His face remained impassive and for a moment Hermione actually considered the possibility that he might be making a small joke. She didn't know how to respond so she just said her usual one word.

"Fine."

She continued to walk, acutely aware that he was next to her and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. This was excruciating and she wanted it to be over as soon as possible. And then suddenly a thought hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're doing this on purpose!" she announced and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Doing what?" His voice was cautious now.

"You're walking with me like this because you know how much I'll hate it!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Very good, Granger. You certainly earned your title of the brightest witch of her age. My plan worked then?"

Hermione stomped her foot at him. "Why do you do this? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I think you'll find I was doing exactly that in the theatre until you decided to threaten me!" Draco answered.

"I gave you a reasonable request to move ONE seat," Hermione's voice rose an octave. "ONE seat! It was you who decided to be as awkward as possible. No surprise there then!"

"Just because I didn't immediately bow to your commands doesn't mean I was being awkward," Draco answered. His voice sounded like he was bored and hadn't risen one iota. "I'm not Potter you know, I have a mind of my own."

Hermione took a step backwards. "Merlin! It's like I've gone back in time! Not only are you being an annoying, obnoxious git but you're now insulting Harry! Did I miss something? Are we back at school?"

"Well you're still the same uptight, bossy little madam you were. So, yes maybe we are," Draco's voice had some emotion to it now and Hermione felt a little satisfied that she was obviously annoying him just as much as he was annoying her.

"Oh!" Hermione spluttered and then Draco took her utterly by surprise because he burst out laughing and then licked his forefinger before making a small down stroke in the air, indicating he had won their argument.

**Good/not so good? Let me know - oh and Merry Christmas everyone, thanks for reading my stories. x**


	5. Truce

Hermione arrived at the dance rooms a week later and hurried past the studio to get changed. She knew who was in there because she now recognized their music and she was determined not to have to speak to him again. Ever.

Just being in the same building as him annoyed her and she put her dance shoes on quite forcefully, taking her anger out on her own dance equipment. She waited until Beth entered the changing rooms before leaving, just to make doubly sure that she didn't bump into Draco. As usual her well laid plans were in vain because as she stepped out of the changing room she heard raised voices in the corridor and turned to find William and Draco facing each other angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's my dance partner!" Draco was saying rather loudly.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I don't put my hands all over Hermione when I'm dancing with her so I don't see why you have to grope Beth!" William had his back to her but she could imagine the look on his face.

"I am not groping her! It's a seductive dance! You're being bloody pathetic!"

"You'll see how pathetic I am if you don't start keeping your hands to yourself!" William was shouting now and both Esme and Beth appeared from the studio and changing room doors.

"What's going on?" Esme asked but the two boys ignored her.

Draco had leant forward and was gesticulating with his hands. "What is it to do with you anyway? Since when do you tell anyone what they can and can't do with Beth?"

"Since I asked her out yesterday and she said yes," William said this triumphantly and Hermione groaned. She didn't realise how loud she had done it until everyone turned to look at her.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Beth's quiet voice came to Hermione from behind and Hermione spun around.

"No – I couldn't care less to be honest."

"It didn't sound like that to me."

Hermione hesitated with her reply because the reason she had groaned was because she had come to know William quite well and she knew that if Beth was his girlfriend, not only would he be dreaming about her instead of concentrating on their dance but he would also be reluctant to beat her at the competition. But she couldn't exactly say that to Beth or William could she? Luckily Draco decided to continue his argument with William and she was off the hook.

"Well, if Beth thinks I've got wondering hands then I'll listen but you're just some pathetic, jealous and needy boyfriend who needs to mind his own business," Draco's eyes were deep grey and narrow. "Leave me alone Jones or you'll regret it."

"Draco!" Beth intervened, moving to stand in the middle of the two boys. "Don't threaten him! And William what is this about? Draco is a perfect gentleman when we dance."

William's face immediately softened as he looked at Beth and Draco's adjective of pathetic seemed completely apt. William lowered his voice and leant close to Beth.

"I don't like the way he moves his hands...it's creepy."

"I can hear you!" Draco pointed out and despite herself Hermione gave a little chuckle. As much as she despised Draco she had to admit that from what she had seen he was indeed the perfect gentleman when dancing. William was overreacting. She changed her mind almost immediately with Draco's next words. "Granger is obviously upset that you're with Beth..."

"No, I'm not!" Hermione protested but Draco ignored her and continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"So why don't you concentrate on your dance with her. At least she can get close to you that way – she'll have to use her imagination for the rest!"

Hermione felt her anger hit her like a wave. How had his argument with William suddenly been turned around into an insult of her? How dare he!

"Please, everyone calm down!" Esme was saying but it was too late. Hermione was approaching Draco absolutely fuming at him. She had left her wand in her dance bag so she did the only thing she could think of. It didn't quite register until a few seconds later that she was repeating her actions of seven years ago. She raised her fist and firmly planted it in Draco's face who stumbled backwards, crying out and holding his nose.

"Hermione!" Esme's voice was in Hermione's ear but she didn't care. She turned quickly and went back into the changing room to grab her bag before waltzing past everyone to go home.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she got home, she realized what a fiasco the whole evening had been. William's argument with Draco was completely ridiculous and even now she wondered how she had managed to get dragged into it. What was it with Draco Malfoy that he seemed to be able to drag her down into total misery? Hermione sat up suddenly as a thought came to her. He did it because she let him! She had always let him. Instead of turning the other cheek she let him wind her up which was his intention all along. If she stopped rising to his bait then he might get bored and leave her alone.

She laid her head back on her sofa and sighed. She'd made a complete idiot of herself tonight and as satisfying as it was to thump the annoying git squarely in the face she knew she shouldn't have done it. She wondered if she should go back to the studio and apologize to Esme but a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She didn't feel like a visitor so she ignored it but whoever it was knocked again, loudly and with a groan she got off the sofa and went to open it. As soon as she saw who was standing there she tried to close it again but Draco put his hand out and stopped her.

"Wait...let me speak," he said but Hermione continued to struggle against his superior strength to try and close the door. "Granger...listen..."

Hermione stopped pushing at the door and answered him through gritted teeth. "My name is not Granger. It's HERMIONE," she said this slowly, "H E R M I O N E," she now broke down the letters into separate syllables. "But it won't matter what you call me because I have no intention of ever speaking to you again!" She tried to close the door but he stopped her easily.

"You don't have a choice and neither do I," Draco spoke quietly, obviously trying not to antagonise the situation. "Esme has told me that we either learn to get along with each other or we are both out of the school and the competition. She can't tolerate behaviour like tonight."

Hermione stopped fighting him and stared. "What about Will and Beth? It was his fault this all started in the first place. Just because he has a ridiculous crush on her for Merlin's sake."

Draco also let go of the door and stared at her. For a moment he didn't say anything but Hermione saw a look flash across his eyes quickly. "Well, at least we agree about one thing then," he said. He lowered his gaze a little and took a step backwards. Hermione watched him cautiously, not trusting that he was being reasonable. "I've smoothed it over with William. I've promised to keep an eye on where my hands end up and I even offered for him to sit in on our lessons. I have to be in this competition, Grang..." he stopped realising what he was about to say, "I have to be in it...and I know you want to be as well. So I'm here to suggest a truce until the completion is over. Either that or we're both out of it."

"Grand words, Malfoy but I don't honestly think that either of us is capable of a truce," Hermione said. Her anger had gone because this was bad news. She needed to win something in the competition or she'd wasted weeks and weeks of practise but there was no way that she and Draco could be civil to each other, it just wouldn't happen.

"Draco," Draco said and she was sure she saw a very small smirk.

"What?"

"Draco," he repeated, "D R A C O." He broke down his name in an exact copy of the way she had. "If you're Hermione then I have to be Draco."

Hermione folded her arms in front of chest, still unwilling to believe that he was actually going to try and be reasonable. She shook her head. "Sorry, it won't work. We'll be arguing within ten seconds of being in each other's company. So maybe we are both out of the competition whether we like it or not." She went to close the door again but he put his hand against it.

"The first argument we have, I'll leave the dance school and withdraw from the competition. You have nothing to lose by giving this a go."

Hermione's jaw must have dropped open because she was sure she must have misheard him. "Why would you do that? That makes no sense, especially when it's you saying it."

"I have to be in the competition and to do that we have to get along. So I need you to give it a go. That's my offer. We argue – I leave, you win. We don't argue – we both get to enter the competition – you win. Either way, you win." Draco explained. He then gave a proper smirk. "Not the competition of course because that winner's trophy already has my name on it, what I mean is you have nothing to lose." He had moved a little closer and for the first time Hermione noticed his eyes. They were that unusual shade of grey, one she had never seen on anyone else but she already knew that. What she hadn't realised was their depth and the variation of colour. For a moment she couldn't drag her eyes away from them. She realised he was waiting for a response.

"Why is entering the competition so important to you?" Hermione asked. No-one could want to enter a dance competition so much that they would be willing to back pedal like this. He must be up to something.

She saw him hesitate before he answered. "I love dancing." Hermione huffed to show her disbelief so Draco tried again. "I have a crush on Esme, I want to impress her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine – keep giving me ridiculous answers if you want but until you tell me the real reason then our deal is off."

Draco put his head to one side and sighed. "It's a long story and not a particularly interesting one."

"Well as you seem intent on reminding me every 30 seconds, if anyone is ever going to be interested in a long, boring story you're talking to her," Hermione said. She looked at him challengingly, knowing she had the upper hand. Draco had obviously not picked up on just how important this competition was to her as well.

"Not even someone as nerdy as you would enjoy this one," Draco said and Hermione leapt forward.

"See! You just can't stop it and you've just proved me right," she grabbed the door again but this time Draco actually stepped inside and closed it behind him. "Get out of my flat," she threatened but Draco just stepped forward and ran his hands down her body from her shoulder to her hips. She flapped her arms, trying to push him off. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me! How dare you..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco put his hand across her mouth to silence her. His face was just inches from hers.

"I was checking if you had a wand because if you did, I'm quite sure you could have forcefully removed me from your flat. As you don't appear to have one then I get to speak without you slamming the door in my face or shrieking at me." Hermione shook her head and flashed her eyes angrily at him but he left his hand in place so she couldn't do anything more. "I need to be in the competition because I need help from the sponsor of it. He runs a scholarship deal where he helps wizards set up their own business and I need him to consider helping me get Malfoy Enterprises back." Hermione's face must have shown her surprise because Draco was obviously talking about the same man and scholarship that she had tried to enter for. Draco continued. "I've tried all the conventional methods but he only wants to hear from new business ventures. So I did some digging and found that he has had a lifetime love of dancing, hence why he sponsors this competition. If I can enter and win then I know he'll see me. He always takes the winners under his wing and helps their careers. The only difference will be that this time it won't be my dancing career he helps with." He stopped speaking and she could see he was trying to judge her reaction. "Can I move my hand now?" She nodded slowly and he removed his hand and stepped away.

"You said get Malfoy Enterprises back? Did someone take it from you? I thought it was just not making money," Hermione was careful how she phrased this because it was obviously a touchy subject.

"Another long and boring story but yes, it was taken from me and if I have to die trying I am bloody well going to get it back!" Draco's voice was forceful and full of emotion and Hermione watched him, fascinated by a side to his personality she had never seen before. He was really passionate about this. He must be to be talking to her like in this way. Her mind was already made up because she needed this competition almost as much as he did so she gave a short, sharp nod.

"Okay, if you feel that strongly about it, I'll attempt a truce." Draco's face immediately relaxed and again Hermione found herself staring at him and she felt annoyed at herself. Draco opened the door and stepped out.

"You have a deal, Grang...," he stopped himself again, "Hermione."

**Hope you like it. Let me know. x**


	6. Suspicions

And so an uneasy truce was formed, if it was a truce at all because what was actually happening was they were avoiding each other at all costs and if they did happen to see one another they just greeted each other with a curt nod. This suited Hermione fine because she hadn't time for drama and hassle as she was just about the busiest she had ever been.

It was a dark and windy evening and as always Hermione was hurrying to get changed and leave the dance studio. The competition was only a few weeks away now and she felt very confident that she and William stood a chance of being placed. He was better humoured lately but annoyingly he'd started cancelling quite a few lessons and usually at the last minute.

Hermione hurried along the corridor towards the exit, her mind already on the next thing she had to do. As she rounded the corner she slammed straight into Draco who was standing there, leaning against the wall, his one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. Hermione felt the wind being knocked out of her and gasped before her foot trod on Draco's and she lost her balance. Her dance bag ended up on the floor, spewing its contents all over the place but thankfully, Hermione remained upright because she felt Draco's hands grab her and steady her.

"Sorry!" she gasped, looking down at the floor. "Bloody hell, my stuffs everywhere."

Draco didn't answer her because he was already bending down, picking up several items and putting them back in her bag. Together they collected all her items and Hermione was about to zip her bag up when she realized that Draco had stopped and was crouched down just a small distance away from her, waving a bra at her.

"Did you forget something, Granger?" he smirked and held the bra up for further examination. "Not very sexy!"

Hermione stood up and snatched it at him. "It's a sports bra! It's not meant to be sexy!" she said and then felt annoyed at herself for explaining. She rammed it back into her bag and hastily did up the zip. She decided the best way to avoid an argument would just be to leave so she started to hurry off without another word until Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hold on. I was waiting to speak to you," he said. She stopped and looked at him.

"What is it?"

Draco looked around the empty corridor as if twenty people were going to leap out from behind things at any moment. "Not here. Are you walking somewhere? I'll tell you on the way."

"No. I'm a witch I was going to apparate," Hermione realized she was being sarcastic and took a deep breath. They were supposed to be on a truce after all. "But I can walk if you want to talk." Draco nodded and Hermione set off at her usual quick pace, feeling slightly awkward to have him walking alongside her again. Why did this keep happening? She wished he would start telling her what he wanted so she didn't feel like she had to make small talk. They had walked quite a way from the dance studios and Hermione's bag was cutting into her shoulder so she stopped for a second to swap shoulders and hoping this would prompt Draco into starting to talk. Suddenly the weight of her bag disappeared and she turned round to find Draco holding it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, although it was totally obvious. He was carrying her bag! What she actually meant was why are you doing that but that would have sounded awful.

"I'm carrying your bag for you as you're making such a fuss over it," Draco answered. "Is that okay?"

Hermione stared at him and bit her lip before nodding. "Yes, of course...thank you." Draco set off again and Hermione scampered after him. She was about to ask him what he wanted to talk about but he started talking unprompted.

"They're up to something," he said and Hermione frowned.

"Who?"

"Your dance partner and mine."

"Will and Beth? What do you mean – they're up to something?" Hermione asked.

"I think they're planning to leave the school," Draco said. Hermione stopped in her tracks and grabbed his arm to stop him as well. She couldn't have this conversation walking this fast.

"Why would you think that?" Draco put her bag down and reached into his jacket to retrieve a small, white card. He handed it to Hermione which she read out loud. "Elite Dancing? That's a Muggle dance school not far away." Hermione looked up at Draco.

"I know. I've caught some snippets of conversation at the end of our lessons. And Beth has taken to cancelling at the last minute..."

"And Will – he's just started doing that!" Hermione interrupted.

"I just had a feeling something was going on. I see them when he's at our lessons and they seem all secretive. Anyway, I then found this card that Beth had been carrying around..."

Hermione interrupted him again with a raise of her eyebrows. "Found?" she questioned.

"It fell out of her bag."

Hermione gave a grin because Draco's expression gave him away. "Well, if you're shaking her bag upside down things have a tendency to fall out," she said and then giggled. He had obviously gone looking for it but far from being outraged, Hermione actually found this sneaky action amusing. It was also amusing that he was denying it. Draco was staring at her, obviously a little surprised by her reaction and then suddenly he returned her grin and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay! It might have jumped into my hand..." he admitted and Hermione chuckled again. She realised that this was communication, proper communication without arguing. Wow! Draco spoke again. "Anyway, I'm sure they're going to leave and I'm also sure it will be before the competition. I think they're going to enter the competition with this other school and dance together."

Hermione's face became serious because this was bad news. She needed to enter the competition! "We can't let them do that," she said.

Draco nodded. "I know. So, my idea is that we arrange a social evening for the four of us. We need to be all friendly and chatty. We all get on well and hopefully the arguments will be forgotten and they'll delay leaving until we've entered the competition."

"It's worth a try I suppose..." Hermione didn't fell convinced.

"But?" Draco asked, picking up on her negativity.

"Well, if I was them, it wouldn't change my mind. To be honest, if they want to dance together then nothing is likely to stop them."

Draco pulled a face. "Loving the positive attitude, Granger."

"My name isn't Granger!"

"It's an old habit I can't get out of."

"Try harder."

"What does it matter?" Draco sighed.

"If we're meant to be getting along and persuading the lovebirds to stay then we both need to be nicer don't we?" Hermione said. "Friends don't call each other by their surnames."

The word friends made Draco's face change and not in a good way but he didn't resort to his usual sarcasm. "So we're going to try my idea then?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, for the lack of a better one."

"Wow! Such enthusiasm and praise! I'm overwhelmed!" Draco stepped backwards, over exaggerating his hand on his forehead.

"You're also a sarcastic git," Hermione said and she bent down to grab her bag. "Arrange an evening out and I'll be on my best behaviour. Let me know when it's sorted." She went to pick her bag up so she could walk off but Draco grabbed it again, swinging it to his shoulder. Hermione shook her head and tried to grab it again. "Look, I've agreed. You can stop being nice now. I'll apparate from here."

"No, let's walk back. I'll carry your bag," Draco said and he started off again. Hermione shook her head in astonishment and then ran after him.

"Malfoy..."

"Draco." He corrected her.

"Draco..." His name sounded strange on her lips. "I want to apparate from here."

"We need to practise," Draco said and he looked over at her. "We need to practise being nice...friendly...getting each other's names right! If we're not convincing then they aren't going to be fooled."

Hermione was loathed to admit it but he was right. This wasn't going to be fun! "Okay. Let's just talk, just a normal conversation," she said. "How long have you being dancing?"

"Since I joined the school," Draco said and Hermione stared at him.

"Really? Not before that? But you're really good!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them and she put her hand over her lips, annoyed at herself. This feeling increased as she saw Draco's face break into a grin. Great! Now she'd stoked his already inflated ego.

"Of course I'm good! I'm a Malfoy!" he said and Hermione groaned. Draco glanced over before continuing. "I learnt to dance as a child so I suppose it all came back to me easily." This part of his sentence counter acted the first part and Hermione was a little surprised at his honest explanation. He then surprised her again by asking her a civil question. "What about you? How long have you been dancing. I don't remember you showing any interest at school?"

"I didn't have any interest. Ginny persuaded me into it and then I got hooked," Hermione didn't mention her obsession to raise money having an influence on her. "I suppose it must be almost a year now."

"Really? Not before that? But you're really good!" Draco replied, his words an exact repeat of her own a few seconds ago and Hermione stopped walking, truly surprised by his compliment.

"You think I'm good?" she asked.

Draco turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Not really." Hermione frowned wondering at his sudden turn around. He leaned closer. "I was being nice! That was what this is all about you remember? Us being nice to each other?"

"Oh!" Hermione said and stupidly she felt a little upset that his compliment had been part of their act. Draco was staring at her and then suddenly he looked down at the floor before handing her dance bag back to her without looking up properly.

"Are you okay to apparate from here?" he asked but he didn't look at her.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, wondering what had just happened and why suddenly he wanted her to go. She snatched her bag, feeling annoyed at him. This was one (and he had many) of his annoying traits - constant mood changes. It was as if he couldn't even bear to pretend to be nice to her! Without a backwards glance she apparated on the spot.

**It's all very awkard and difficult between them isn't it? But I wouldn't have it any other way this early in a story. Let me know what you think and another chapter is ready to be posted now so it'll be up in a few moments. Hope you all had a nice Christmas. x**


	7. Reluctance

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably in her seat and glanced around the restaurant again. Draco was dragging conversation from William but Hermione had grown tired of trying to do the same with Beth who had a haughty look on her face and hadn't encouraged the conversation so the girls were now silent. Draco must have noticed because he turned from William and directed a question to Beth. Hermione had to admire his handling of the situation and his patience at trying to make conversation flow but she knew when to give up and this was it.

It was totally obvious that none of them wanted to be there and she could tell that nothing that she or Draco might say would sway William or Beth from the path they had decided to choose. She wasn't sure if Draco was right but all the clues were there. As if he could read her mind, William cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Beth and I wanted to tell you both something," he said. He gave a weak smile that made Hermione want to slap it off his face. "And we wanted to say that this isn't anything personal..."

"Get on with it Will," Beth said, bluntly and Hermione threw her a glare. She was very sharp tongued sometimes. She didn't give William chance to continue though and instead spoke herself. "We have decided to leave the school. We want to dance together."

William nodded. "Yes, of course we do," he said. He gave Beth a smile that she didn't return but he seemed oblivious. "We want to dance in the competition together, so we are leaving the school and joining another one so we can enter together."

"Great," Draco mumbled from under his breath.

"I know this will mess you both around and we are sorry but we really need to do this together," William said and he looked to Hermione for approval but didn't receive it.

"It's a bit short notice," she said. "I really need to enter this competition, Will. How am I supposed to do that now?"

"I know, I'm sorry," William said and he looked so upset that Hermione almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I don't see why you have to do this before the competition," Hermione insisted but William didn't answer her because his attention was distracted by Beth who was standing up. She answered on William's behalf.

"Our minds are made up, Hermione. I'm sure you and Draco will be able to sort something out and there will be other competitions." Beth gave first Draco then Hermione a quick glance.

Five minutes later they had gone, leaving Hermione and Draco staring at each other over the four plates of dessert that had just arrived. What Beth had said was running around in her mind. There were other competitions – this wasn't life and death but she had taken a big chunk out of her very busy life to win this competition and without it her dream was pushed back yet again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"It's such a shame!" Ginny said for the hundredth time. She was at Hermione's flat a few days later and yet again the girls were talking about what Beth and William had done. "You're so good now! I think you had a chance at winning."

"Thanks, Ginny but I really don't think we would have won. I did hope we might be placed though," Hermione sighed.

"Eddie said he knows someone who could be your partner..."

"I know but it's too late now. There is no way someone could learn the dance quickly enough."

"Well this friend of Eddie's isn't a professional or anything but he's entered a few competitions before so he would pick it up quickly."

"No – I think I need to accept that I can't enter," Hermione shrugged. "It's not a tragedy is it? No-one's died! I just need to cut down my time dancing so it's just a hobby and focus the extra spare time on work. The tutorials are going well."

Ginny sighed, her face frowning. "It won't be the same without you there."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was almost two weeks later before Hermione actually made it to the dance studios again. She had been really busy and the tutorials were making money for her but they took a lot of time so dancing had been neglected. So she'd made herself come tonight knowing there was a group lesson on that she could attend. As soon as she started dancing she realized how much she had missed it. She felt her tension slipping away and she flung herself into the dance routine, enjoying the release. She even stopped to chat to a few of the other dancers when the lesson finished and by the time she had showered, changed and was heading home she was really glad she had come.

As she left the changing room she heard her name and turned to see Esme at the studio door.

"Hermione, have you got a moment?" she asked. Hermione nodded and followed Esme back into the now empty studio. Esme sat down at her small desk that was right at the back of the studio and Hermione sat opposite her. "I've been waiting for you to come in...I thought you'd given up."

"Sorry. I've been really busy and it all felt a bit strange now I'm out of the competition but tonight was great, I really enjoyed it. I'll be back more regularly again now," Hermione heard herself making excuses and wondered why. She was under no obligation to come here.

"Oh, I wasn't telling you off," Esme said with a smile. "And it's the completion I wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione frowned, half guessing where this conversation was going. "Is this about a new partner?"

"Sort of."

"I don't want to do that. It's too close for someone to learn it from scratch, even if they're a good dancer," Hermione said.

"I agree," Esme said and Hermione looked slightly taken aback. Esme grinned at her. "I can teach someone the steps and if they're good enough it wouldn't take long for them to learn it all. What a new partner won't have is the connection you need to compete and have a chance to win. That comes from dancing together and forming a relationship, albeit just a dancing one."

Hermione nodded. "So what did you mean by sort of?"

"Well, there is someone who wouldn't have to learn the dance from scratch. He hasn't danced it before but he is quite familiar with it, having seen your lessons and performances and he's lost his partner too..."

"No." Hermione's voice was firm as she realized who Esme was talking about. "No. That really wouldn't work. Our history is a very bad one and we can barely tolerate each other now."

Esme put her head to one side. "That's not what I see."

"What do you mean?" Hermione narrowed her eyes, wondering what Esme meant. "You did see the whole debacle in the corridor that day?"

"Yes, I did but that's what I mean! You and Draco already have a connection – a fiery, unpredictable and not particularly friendly one – but a connection all the same. I can work with that. The tension between you can be turned around and used to create a great impression on the stage..."

"No." Hermione interrupted her again. "I can't dance with Malfoy."

"But..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione stood up. "I know you're trying to help but it just wouldn't work and you'll find that Malfoy feels exactly the same way if you ask him."

Esme sat back in her chair and surveyed Hermione. "Mmm. Funny that because when I did ask him he was very easily persuaded – almost enthusiastic in fact."

Hermione stopped in her efforts to leave and stared at Esme open mouthed. "What do you mean?"

"He was a little cautious when I first suggested it to him but he came around quickly."

Hermione hesitated just for a second as this snippet of information registered in her brain before shaking her head. "Well, I won't be coming round to it. It would just be a disaster waiting to happen."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione had her coat on and was picking up her bag.

"I don't want to speak out of turn but I really think that Draco needs to do this competition."

Hermione put her bag on her now vacant chair. "I know he does and he told me why so you're not speaking out of turn. It was actually quite important to me as well but that doesn't mean it would work out if we dance together."

"That's not what I meant," Esme said and she lowered her eyes, obviously a little uncomfortable with this conversation. "I mean I think he really _**needs**_ to do it."

Hermione moved her bag and sat back down. "What do you mean?" she repeated but this time her voice was lower and breathier because she could sense Esme's emphasis on this.

"I don't claim to know him at all, obviously," Esme said, her own voice quiet. "But since the whole competition has been cancelled for him...well he has been different. From the day he joined us he's always had that air of confidence about him and I mean why not? There aren't many men who look as good as Draco Malfoy and although he's lost his business, he's still a catch," Esme cleared her throat obviously realizing that she was overdoing the point. "Anyway, that air of confidence has gone. He's quiet, withdrawn and to be honest I was beginning to get a little concerned about him..." Esme paused again and Hermione stared at her. Usually, she would have dismissed Esme's opinion about Draco as her being taken in by his clever manipulations but she had a piece of information that changed that. She'd seen him that night on the bridge and although she wasn't sure if he was actually planning to jump there was no doubt that he was unhappy. His need to be in the competition was almost desperate as if winning it would put everything that was wrong in his life right again and that showed an inner unhappiness. Esme was staring at her and Hermione sighed.

Esme wasn't insinuating that Draco was suicidal or anything and Hermione knew she should still be leaving but somehow she couldn't make herself stand up again. She argued with herself silently. Never mind Draco – she wanted to be in the competition! But even if Draco wasn't being his normal arrogant self if would be an uphill struggle for them to actually spend time (and lots of it) practising a dance together. Hermione put her head in her hands absolutely torn between what her sensible head knew would be the right decision and the temptation to just try it. If they ended up at each other's throats then she'd lost nothing and if there was even a vague chance of this working then why not take it? It was what she wanted and strangely she felt that if it helped Draco then she should do it.

Up until a few moment ago, if Hermione had been asked if she cared one iota about Draco Malfoy's welfare or happiness she would have said no but she now realized this wasn't true. He may have been her most hated student at Hogwarts but she didn't hate him now. He was infuriating, annoying and irritating beyond belief but that didn't mean she wanted him to suffer. And that night on the bridge she had felt something – she didn't know what – but she'd felt some sort of connection to the stranger on the bridge who was hanging over the edge at the same time as she had been.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about dancing together." The words were out of her mouth before she realized she had been going to say them.

"Really?" Esme looked slightly surprised but pleased.

"No promises but I'll give it a go," Hermione said.

Esme opened the drawer of her desk and handed Hermione a piece of paper. "This is his address – he knows I was going to give it to you if you would consider being partners."

"Oh." Hermione stared at the slip of paper. She'd still envisioned that Draco would be at Malfoy Manor even though she knew he couldn't be. Hermione was familiar with his address. It just off Diagon Alley and not a bad place or a good one. It was just okay and it must have been a huge come down for Draco to move there. She looked up at Esme. "I'll go to see him in the morning and I'll let you know. We might need a whole load of extra lessons."

Esme nodded. "I hope so."

**I know this was an obvious plot development but tried to make sure they didn't suddenly decide that dancing together was the best thing. I wanted it to start (and continue for a while) in a tentative and very reluctant way. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. x **


	8. Arguments, agreements and rehearsals

Hermione turned around again and then stopped. What was she doing? She'd already turned around five times then turned back again. She had to do this – she had to give it a go. She forced herself to turn into Draco's street and then forced herself to approach his house. The address had said Beech House which had sounded grand and now she was standing in front of it, it was grand. However, Draco's address also said 12a which removed the grandness because this large building was obviously several flats.

Hermione pushed on the door and stepped into a small hallway with stairs leading upwards. The building was old but inside it was well kept and clean. After the ground floor, there appeared to be four flats on each level so Hermione climbed to the 3rd floor and stopped at the top to catch her breath. Flat 12a was at the back of the building and Hermione stood by the door for several minutes, her courage wavering. Getting annoyed at herself she knocked and then stood there, her heart thumping in her chest.

The door was flung open just a few seconds later and Draco stood there. He was dressed smartly and to his credit he almost managed to keep the surprise off his face when he saw who his visitor was. Hermione bit her lip, her well rehearsed speech completely forgotten and for a few seconds they just stood and stared at each other.

"You've spoken to Esme then?" Draco broke the silence and Hermione was glad he knew why she was here. Of course he would know because how else would she have his address. Draco looked around. "Bet you're enjoying this aren't you?"

Hermione blinked, wondering what he meant. "Enjoying what?"

"Coming here – seeing the level I've been lowered to!" Draco said. "Go on – have a gloat, I suppose I deserve it."

Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest. "I knew this was a mistake and within two sentences you've proved it!" She turned around to leave. "I didn't come here to gloat. Don't judge everyone by your own standards!" She started to walk towards the stairs but she felt Draco's hand on her arm.

"Hey!"

Hermione rounded on him. "Do you know how many times I have turned back this morning? Why am I even here in the first place?" She laughed. "As if we could dance together! We can't conduct a conversation without threatening to kill each other! It's ridiculous! Why did I even consider helping you!" She shook his hand off and started to descend the stairs but Draco grabbed her again.

"What's ridiculous is you stropping off like a two year old every time I don't say the exact words you want to hear!" he said and he pulled her back up the steps to the landing and leant close. "And don't make out like you're helping me. This is a two way street so if you're waiting for me to beg you then don't hold your breath. You need to be in this competition just as much as I do," he lowered his voice, "or you're need to boss people around in your very own school will never happen will it?"

Hermione stared at him. "How do you know about that?"

Draco smirked. "I can find anything out I want to. You managed to keep that little snippet of information to yourself though didn't you? Was that just to make sure I felt indebted to you?"

"No! You're not my first choice for having little tete-a- tete with! Why should I tell you?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeh, why should you?" His voice sounded hollow and a little strained and Hermione stared at him for a moment. Standing here arguing was just wasting her precious time. She needed to bite her tongue and ignore him. She could use him for the competition and then never speak to him again but to do that she would have to learn to control her temper.

"Look, Malfoy. I do need to dance as well so let's try and act like adults shall we? This is mutually beneficial to both of us but we need to be patient with each other."

Draco put his head to one side and smirked. "Good girl!"

"Stop being condescending."

"Stop being so bloody sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive! You make everything more difficult than it needs to be!" Hermione waved her arms around. "We're still in the hallway for Merlin's sake! I haven't even got as far as you're flat and you've managed to wind me up to the point where I want to kill you!"

Draco grinned at her as if she had complimented him and not for the first time she felt like slapping his pretty face. He then stepped to one side and spread his arms out indicating his door. Hermione sighed and then went to walk towards his door.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco's flat was small but it was decorated beautifully with luxurious and tasteful furnishings. Despite his reduced circumstances Draco obviously still wanted fine things around him. Hermione shuffled on the edge of the very comfortable sofa while Draco brought her a drink. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully so as to not start another argument.

"Esme suggested that we dance together. She said that it could work because we know each other's dance routines and she can combine the two so that neither of us have to learn a whole new routine," Hermione paused before speaking, wanting to say this part exactly right. "She also said that us knowing each other is a bonus because she can work with that – so it looks like we have a connection."

"Bet you can't wait to establish a connection with me, can you Granger?" Draco was grinning at her and she took a deep breath.

"Yeh, I can't wait," she said, sarcastically. She leant forward. "Can we make this work? I don't mean us arguing – I mean learning a combined dance and making it look like we are actually enjoying dancing together?"

Draco shrugged. "I doubt it but it's worth a try. We have nothing to lose."

"What about my sanity?" Hermione asked and then she realized that Draco had given a little chuckle at her joke. "We'll have to put in a lot of practise."

"I know, that's fine."

Hermione bit her lip, reluctant to say the next few words but knowing that she needed to. "What about the fact that you'll be dancing with me? I mean...what you think of me..."

Draco frowned. "You're waffling, Granger. Say what you mean."

"Well, I remember a schoolboy who would have rather thrown himself off the Astronomy Tower than have to touch me and dance with me."

Draco's eyes darkened. "Are you still the same as you were at school, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course I'm not."

"Then why would you presume that I am?"

"Some things don't change. People's basic beliefs...once a Mudblood, always a Mudblood." She blushed, embarrassed to say the word herself.

Draco straightened his back. "Why can't you just go with this? I've agreed to it, I've asked Esme to tell you I've agreed to it. Why isn't that enough? How have we ended up discussing my beliefs?" He leant forward. "Are we going to dance together or not, Granger?"

Hermione sighed then nodded. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but yes, Malfoy, we are!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione took one final look down at herself before she pushed open the door of the studio. She had changed three times already into different sets of dance clothes as she worried about her first lesson with Draco. She didn't care what she looked like, she wasn't trying to impress him but she was conscious that they would be dancing close together. Both their dances involved plenty of touching, as was the nature of dancing and Hermione wanted to make sure she was dressed appropriately. She hadn't let her mind even think about being this intimately close to Draco Malfoy because she knew she would be running from the room screaming. Not that the thought of being close to Draco Malfoy was unpleasant, even she was willing to admit that. He was undeniably good looking with a great body but being within a four mile radius of him felt alien to Hermione, let alone touching each other.

Draco and Esme were already there and Esme wasted no time in running through her plans for the dance with them.

"I thought I'd keep the first part of Draco and Beth's dance in as it has a good build up. Then we'll switch to the middle part of Hermione and William's dance then I'll do a new part for the end but it will include the drop catch that Draco did with Beth as that went down very well at rehearsal."

"Ooh!" Hermione gasped. "I'm not sure I can do that."

"Of course you can. You just have to trust Draco to catch you," Esme seemed oblivious to both Draco and Hermione's amusement at this comment. Hermione spluttered some derogatory remark while Draco made a show of dropping something on the floor. Esme looked up at them both. "You need to put your differences aside for this to work. I think it can be very good." Both Draco and Hermione's faces told her that they seriously doubted it but neither of them said anything. "Draco and I will dance the first part for you, Hermione. I'll then break each section down and then finally you can dance it with Draco."

Hermione nodded in agreement but didn't look convinced. Esme assumed the standard dance position with Draco and she then nodded and the music started. This had always intrigued Hermione because she was obviously using magic to make the music play but Hermione had never seen the spell before. She watched Draco and Esme as they started the dance. Draco lead from the start, whisking Esme around the floor. The steps were intricate but not too fast but there were several spins and parts where Draco leant into Esme and then pulled her around. She hadn't noticed when she'd watched Draco dance with Beth but this was actually quite a seductive dance. Strange how this little fact was suddenly very clear when she knew that she would have to do it any moment now!

When the section was over, Esme took Hermione to one side and started to run through the steps. They were quite advanced and it took Hermione several attempts to get it right. One step wrong and it threw the whole sequence out and Hermione had trouble picking it up again. She didn't dare glance over at Draco because she could just imagine the look on his face. He was probably right this moment seriously regretting his agreement to dance with her.

"I'm not doing very well, am I?" Hermione asked.

Esme shook her head. "Actually, I was just thinking how quickly you were picking it up." She glanced over at Draco. "I'm sure he won't mind me saying but Draco and Beth took a lot longer to grasp the basic steps. It's a long sequence and one step out of line throws the whole thing." Esme signalled for Draco to step over. "I think it will help once Draco is guiding you. We'll do it at half speed for now." Without further ado Esme pulled them together until Hermione was staring at Draco's collar bone. She immediately felt embarrassed and nervous and she tried desperately to control herself because she was bound to do it wrong if she didn't relax. Esme placed their hands – firstly Draco's on Hermione's waist and hand. Hermione then had to lean slightly into him and let him support her.

Hermione had prepared herself to feel a lot of things once she was this close to Draco ranging from repulsion to embarrassment but she hadn't accounted for how she was feeling now. Draco was tall and Hermione had always thought of him as slim, maybe even thin but now she was close she could see that he was perfectly toned, the muscles on his arms showing through his t-shirt, the lines of his body visible through the material. He was sculptured, not overly muscled but sleek and lean and now he was supporting her weight and holding her waist she was acutely aware of how strong he was. But it wasn't just that – there was no denying that he had an aura of desirability that seemed to be in the air around him. Hermione had no idea that being close to him would have had this affect on her. It was ridiculous! This was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

Draco moved a little and Hermione got a waft of his cologne and she had to close her eyes and force herself to not breathe in. She felt an unreasonable annoyance at him for being so attractive. It was distracting and it went against every other emotion she felt for him. She realized the music was starting and she desperately tried to remember the first few steps and then Draco was moving and she was being almost dragged along as she stumbled over her own feet. Esme was calling out the next moves but Hermione's feet were a mess and Esme stopped the music. She approached them and started to move their positions again, adjusting their hands and bodies. As she pushed Hermione to lean further into Draco, she touched her back.

"You're as tense as anything, Hermione," she said. "You were always so good at your positions with William. Try to relax or it will make it much more difficult."

Hermione sighed, knowing that Esme was asking for the impossible. She tried to loosen her shoulders and lean more naturally towards Draco and then the music started again and Hermione missed the very first step. The long sequence was then all wrong and she nearly ended up tripping over had Draco not got a tight hold of her. She struggled away from him and turned her back, pushing her hands through her hair frustrated with herself.

"Hermione?" Esme's voice was kind but Hermione felt utterly ashamed of herself. Draco was yet to say a single word but she didn't need him to because she knew him well enough to know that at some point he would put forward some sarcastic one liner. Esme was right behind her now. "You're making basic mistakes. That time you were looking at your feet! It's bound to go wrong if you look down. You must look straight at Draco and keep your head high. Come on, let's do it again."

Hermione swallowed her embarrassment and walked back over to Draco her head down. She was surprised he still hadn't spoken and it was making her feel nervous. Esme put them into position again, paying particular attention to the angle of Hermione's neck and head. Hermione now had no choice but to look straight at Draco and she found him looking straight back at her. She blinked rapidly, her breath catching because the cold and arrogant look she had been expecting wasn't there. Instead was a pair of warm, intense and not unpleasant eyes were gazing back at her and they were mesmerizing. The music started and Esme spoke instructions from the corner.

"Keep your arm straight, Hermione. Yes, that's good. Keep your head up, keep your eyes on Draco..."

But Hermione didn't need to be told this because once she had actually made eye contact with him she now couldn't drag her gaze away. Her eyes were locked to his and suddenly her feet were gliding naturally around the floor, her timing and poise had returned. Draco's expression didn't show any emotions but his eyes were soft and his lips were parted – in fact his face looked relaxed. The end of the section was approaching and still Hermione hadn't moved her eyes from Draco's face and again the last few steps seemed to just fall naturally. Draco's hand moved to her hip for the start of the next section and Hermione finally let her eyes leave his as Esme gave a gentle clap.

"Excellent! That was excellent. I could feel the connection already," Esme's face was beaming. "We'll break it there but I'll see you both at same time tomorrow, well done."

Hermione made a show of gathering her dancing jacket and bag so that she didn't have to look at Draco. He still hadn't spoken a word but Hermione knew that he had been impressed with how that last rehearsal had gone. They had seemed to glide around the room and Hermione was totally shocked. Dancing with Draco Malfoy had been nothing at all like she had expected and she felt a little confused by it all. She saw a shadow and looked up to see Draco standing by her.

"I was about to retract my offer to dance with you for a time there, Granger," he said, his eyes narrow, his voice cutting.

"No you weren't," Hermione said, standing up. "You know I can dance. I just needed to clear my head and then it all fell into place."

She saw a very distinct look pass across Draco's face and it took her a second to realize that those were the words she had used that night on the bridge. That was what she had said when he had challenged her about hanging over the edge of the bridge herself. Draco covered it quickly because he obviously didn't realize that she had worked out that it had been him. He cleared his throat.

"Well, glad you managed it," he gave a little nod. "That last time was good..." He paused, obviously not quite sure what to say after his compliment. "Goodnight." He turned and left the room and Hermione stared after him. She wasn't quite sure what had gone on her tonight but things had just got very confusing indeed.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter - it was fun. Let me know what you think. x**


	9. Floating

She was still in turmoil when she arrived at the studios the following evening. She had had a busy day but even as she concentrated on her tutorials, she had found her mind wondering back to dancing with Draco Malfoy. The one time they had got it right, it had felt comfortable and easy. She had felt like she had been dancing with him for years. She arrived first at the dance studio this time with Esme following close behind her.

"Hey, Hermione," Esme greeted her. "How do you think it went yesterday?"

"Oh...it was good when I finally got my feet to do what they should!"

Esme glanced over at her. "Don't worry, it can be rather off putting dancing with Draco. I find it off putting when I'm teaching him sometimes!"

Hermione looked up at her teacher. Was she saying she didn't think he was very good? Because despite the fact they were talking about Draco, Hermione felt the need to defend him because he was actually very good. "I thought he was good, actually. He's easy to dance with." Hermione said the words and then wondered at herself for defending him.

"I don't mean his dancing skills," Esme said and she gave Hermione a little grin before stepping closer. "I mean it's distracting that he is so ridiculously good looking. I know you two don't get on but you can't have failed to have seen those muscles..." Esme stopped speaking and looked to Hermione to gauge her reaction.

"Well...I...err..." Hermione muttered and Esme gave a little chuckle.

"That would be a yes then!"

The door burst open before Hermione could say anything further and the subject of their conversation strode in. With Esme's words fresh in her mind, Hermione found herself doing a quick assessment of Draco as he placed his bag down and for some reason she felt herself blush! What was going on?

"Great! Let's run through the section we learned yesterday to refresh ourselves and then we can move to the next part where we will be using some of Hermione and William's dance. Time to put your abilities to the test today, Draco," Esme joked and she gave Hermione a wink which made her blush deepen. Hermione stood on the spot, feeling awkward and nervous again but Draco seemed to be totally at ease as he took her in his arms again. The music started and Hermione was very pleased when her feet seemed to be doing what she told them to. They ran through the section two more times and by the third time; Hermione began to really feel at ease about it. She managed to relax and she knew that it must be looking better. "Excellent!" Esme praised them, coming over. "That was excellent." She nodded for Draco to step to one side. "Hermione and I will now demonstrate the next part for you." She made towards Hermione but stopped. "What's amusing you?" Esme asked and Hermione turned to Draco to see him standing with his arms folded and a large grin on his face.

"Well, it's just not every day that I have two women dance for me!" he said and Esme chuckled. Hermione took her position with Esme who was obviously a lot smaller than William so it felt very weird. The music started and her well rehearsed dance came back to her immediately and she glided through the section easily. There was a part, right at the end where Hermione had to break position and put her hand on William's (or in this case Esme's) waist before she lowered herself to almost crouching and swung around William's body before returning to standing in front of him. The move was difficult because it meant completely using the other dancer's body to support yourself and as Esme was a lot smaller Hermione found it difficult. She just about managed it but the thought that she was going to have to do this move with Draco struck her with terror. She had plenty of time to think about it as Esme was now running through the section with Draco.

Hermione watched with interest as Draco listened intently to Esme before attempting the steps himself. It amused Hermione that he struggled with the exact same steps as she and William had done. He surprised her with his attitude because she had expected him to be arrogant and not take instruction properly, always thinking he knew best but he listened well and asked plenty of questions and not once did he seem to be overly confident. After a few minutes, Esme danced the first half of the section with him and apart from one tiny slip up, Draco danced it well. Esme was placing Draco's hands on her and Hermione watched her dance teacher with interest. She was smiling and giggling and her face was animated. Hermione put down her drinks bottle - Esme liked Draco! She was still being professional but suddenly it was crystal clear that she had a thing for him. Hermione grinned – interesting!

"Hermione?" Someone was calling her and Hermione came out of her thoughts with a jolt. "Can you dance the first half of this section with Draco now?" Esme was asking and Hermione stood up, nodding. She walked over to Draco feeling more at ease because he was the one having to learn new steps today. As she got close to him he leant over.

"Bet you're impressed by how quickly I'm learning this, aren't you?" he said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not particularly. You struggled with the quick toe steps." Actually, he hadn't but Hermione wasn't going to let him think he was bloody perfect.

"I didn't struggle with anything," Draco said but he was still grinning.

The music started and they moved into the dance. Draco did well and Hermione was reluctantly impressed. He didn't know the steps as well as William, obviously but he had a grace and poise that made him seem to. She felt comfortable dancing with him which was astounding. At the end of the first half, Esme was nodding her approval.

"You are both learning this very well and not only that it looks good. I told you that you would dance well together!"

Hermione saw Draco glance at her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't turn to look at him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The following day, Esme had moved their lesson back by an hour because she was judging another competition so Hermione decided to arrive at the usual time anyway and have a practise on her own. It was more difficult dancing the routine alone but at least she could run through the steps. She'd been dancing for just a few minutes when the door burst open and Draco walked in. She stopped mid step and stared at him, mortified. What was he doing here?

"The lesson isn't for another hour," Hermione said, not bothering with hello.

Draco glared at her. "I know that, Granger. I wanted to run through the steps again." He looked her up and down. "Seems we had the same idea."

"Yes and as I'm already warmed up, you'll have to wait. You can practise for the last half hour so come back then," Hermione turned her back on him and waited for his response.

"I don't want to do that and since when do I take orders from you?"

"It wasn't an order but it makes sense my way."

"I wanted the full hour to practise," Draco was making not attempt to leave and he walked over, putting down his dance bag.

"So did I but I'm willing to compromise and have just the first half hour!" Hermione glared at him. "Why can't you do the same?"

"I told you, I don't take orders from you or anyone else!"

"Except Esme when you're drooling over her as she shows you where to put your hands!" Hermione threw this at him, knowing that it was entirely unfair because all the signs had been coming from Esme not Draco but as usual he was annoying her.

"Drooling over her!" Draco's eyes widened. "Are you joking? I was concentrating on my steps, Granger. So I could learn them quickly and do them correctly – maybe it would help if you did that as well."

"I did learn them quickly and do them correctly!"

"Then why are my toes bruised?"

Hermione glanced down completely unnecessarily at Draco's feet which were encased in his dance shoes and then back up at his face. "I didn't step on your toes," she said but her voice was a little calmer because she wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't.

Draco moved across the room and started to do a part of the long sequence with an invisible partner. Hermione recognized it immediately. It was the part where she had tripped and he had held her up. Why did he have to have such a good memory? Draco mimicked his partner falling and then raised his hands. "I seem to remember toe mutilation at this point!" he said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Toe mutilation!" she said, incredulously. "I tripped because your precious toes were in my way! You're feet were wrong, not mine!" This wasn't true either but she didn't care.

"I don't get it wrong," Draco said, his arrogance reaching a new level and Hermione wanted to walk over and slap him.

"For Merlin's sake!" she said. "Maybe I should bow to your perfectness!"

"Maybe you should." Draco flashed her a smirk before pointing at a support pillar. "You stay in that half, I'll stay in this. That way we both get to practise." Hermione was surprised by his sudden change of attitude. Mood swings again! "Is that enough of a compromise for you, Granger?"

Hermione nodded and turned away but she didn't like the idea. She didn't feel comfortable practising with Draco just a few feet away. She felt like he would be watching her and criticising her every move. He had no such qualms however, because he was already running through his steps. Hermione tried to do the same but she couldn't relax and she knew it was all wrong. She was about to give up and go to wait for Esme in the changing room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to Draco who nodded his head at her arm.

"You're feet are wrong because you would be using me for support at this point," he said. He moved Hermione's arm so that it was bent more. "You have to lift your heels and push your body forward and if you try and do that on your own you'll end up on the floor." Without warning he moved into position with her, placing one of her hands in his, the other on his shoulder and then slipping his own arms around her waist. Hermione felt her breath catch as they moved close and she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She couldn't do this! It was one thing dancing with Draco under Esme's instruction but with just the two of them? "Start that section again from the double toe tap..." Draco instructed, seemingly comfortable with this impromptu practise. Hermione tried to not panic and do as he said but she was already moving her feet wrong. She slipped a little and her hand moved from Draco's shoulder to his arm and she was immediately conscious of the muscle flexing beneath her hand.

Draco pulled her closer to give her more support but all it did was make Hermione's heart begin to race. What was this? Why was she reacting like this? She didn't like him, he was an annoying, arrogant twerp so why was she acting like a lovesick school girl the moment he came anywhere near her? It didn't matter that he was attractive – Hermione wasn't impressed by good looks but he was having a strange affect on her. She caught a whiff of his cologne and coughed.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and Hermione gulped at his question.

"Yes...this is all just a bit strange..."

Draco was staring at her. "Strange? What do you mean?"

Hermione waved her fingers between them. "You don't find this strange? Us dancing like this?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeh, it's as weird as hell but I want to win the competition so I'm ignoring it."

Hermione couldn't help herself and she gave a small giggle. She really hadn't been expecting that answer and his total honesty amused her. She glanced over at him and he was grinning at her which made her grin back.

"Let's do that part again then, please," Hermione said, feeling even stranger now that they were laughing at something together. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Draco came over and they started the section again. Hermione still struggled with the heel lifts and Draco stopped dancing.

"You have to lean on me – tempting as it is, I promise not to drop you," he said with another grin and they backtracked a few steps to repeat the difficult part. "Lean ," Draco instructed and Hermione did as he said, letting him take her weight. Suddenly the steps were easy, she was almost floating, Draco was holding her tightly looking incredible, feeling incredible, smelling incredible and Hermione began to lose herself in the dance – and in Draco... and then she was released and the section was over.

She blushed, feeling totally mortified by her unconscious reaction to him but he was standing still just staring at her and for a moment neither of them moved. Draco's eyes were deep grey and he kept them on her face just for a second longer than usual before Hermione managed to drag her gaze from him and Esme burst through the door.

**Hee hee - things are heating up. Hope you are liking this and the pace is right. x**


	10. New steps

Hermione was greeted by both Esme and Draco when she arrived the next day. Esme had a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hi, Hermione," she said. "I thought you might like to see this. Look on the back."

Hermione studied the parchment which was a notice for the competition. On the back was a running order with participants' names and Esme pointed to a couple half way down the page.

"Beth Anderson and William Patch dancing to Le Caracture," Hermione looked up. "That's the dance William and I were doing."

Esme nodded. "I know. It would seem they haven't bothered to learn another dance – they are just going to use the one that William was doing with you so we may have to change our approach and not use very much of that dance. We can't risk you all using the same moves because the judges would spot that immediately."

"But it's your choreography!" Hermione protested. "How dare they use it!"

"That's what I said," Draco commented, quietly.

"It is a bit of a cheek but there isn't much we can do. We do need to change our dance though so I'm afraid it will mean you learning some more. The section we've been working on is the one from your dance with William so we will need to scrap it I'm afraid. I've already worked out some new steps though and I really like the part where you swung around William...now Draco of course. But they're bound to use that so I have had to alter it a little so it remains unique. So I thought instead of you just swinging around him, Draco could lean over a little and you could put your back against his and use him as support to swing over. As you come back round to the front you can link arms and do a full turn and then a pulled jump back together." She turned to Draco. "Let me try and show you."

She pulled Draco closer and then began the swing around him that Hermione was familiar with. She then pushed Draco so that he was bending forward slightly and put her own back on his, using him as support so she could lift her feet and roll over him. "That was good but you must lock arms or Hermione could go flying off. The next part means a full turn by me." Esme did this. "Then, keeping our arms locked I will lean back – you will be taking my weight." She did this slowly until Draco understood what she meant. She was now leaning right back with Draco holding her. "Now pull me back in, swiftly and with a small lift." She made the movement and then leant back again so that Draco could pull her in as well. They ended up chest to chest, Esme's feet almost off the floor and Draco holding her tightly around the waist. Their faces were inches apart and they stared at one another until Hermione almost felt like she should look away. She then remembered this was her and Draco's dance lesson so she cleared her throat pointedly and they both now turned to look at her. Esme moved away quickly, looking uncomfortable but Draco's face was expressionless.

"Right then, let's get the two of you doing that then," she said and Hermione stared over at Draco dubiously. She wasn't sure she could do that or more to the point she wasn't sure it would look like that. "If you could start your swing as usual, Hermione and I'll help you with the roll over the Draco's back."

Hermione bit her lip anxiously and got into position. She kept her gaze low, not wanting to stare at Draco and then she moved into her swing, lowering her body. Esme was standing behind them and as Hermione turned she helped her lift herself and roll across Draco's back like a jive move. Hermione found this fairly easy but dismounting and completing the full turn whilst leaning away from Draco was more difficult and ended up elbowing Draco in the ribs. He bent over with a groan and Hermione bent over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just fabulous, thanks," Draco answered sarcastically. "You're not dismounting a bloody horse, Granger. Try and keep the elbows in!"

"Well excuse me for not perfecting the move first time!" Hermione stood up, indignantly. "I didn't do it on purpose but maybe I should have!"

"It's called respecting another person's space," Draco answered and Hermione huffed at him.

"We're dancing together! How on earth can I respect your space! Surely the point is that we don't respect each other's space? It's all about our connection, remember?" Hermione pulled a face at him and he glared back at her.

"Last time I checked our only connection was our mutual dislike for each other!" Draco spoke abruptly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So much for working together on this then? What happened to our truce? I should have known that Draco - up my own arse – Malfoy wouldn't be able to act in a mature fashion and put our history to one side!"

"Now, stop it you two..." Esme tried to intervene but they both ignored her.

"What do you think I have been doing?" Draco demanded. "I've been here every night for almost two weeks while we practise this bloody dance over and over. I've bit my tongue every time you take a hundred attempts at getting even the simplest steps correct. I've not once insulted or teased you and I've worked bloody hard!" He leant closer. "So don't tell me I haven't acted maturely, Granger! You're the one with a foul temper that you can't control!"

"Isn't it strange that my temper only seems to surface when I'm with you!" Hermione answered. "You're so critical of me as if you have some perfect life that I should be jealous of! Well, that's no longer the case is it, Malfoy? So maybe it's time you got down off your high and mighty pedestal and realized you're no better than the rest of us." This was below the belt but Hermione had lost her temper and didn't care.

"That's enough!" Esme interrupted again and Hermione turned to her.

"Yes, it is! Nothing is worth all this. I quit!"

"No! Hermione!" Esme grabbed her arm. "Don't be ridiculous, you know you don't want to quit. You just need to calm down."

"She's like a toddler, having a bloody tantrum!" Draco commented and Hermione stopped half way to the door and turned back to him. "You can't quit and we all know it so stop being an idiot!"

Hermione turned back to him, ready to retaliate but as she did so she knew he was right. She couldn't quit! But right now she hated him so much that she would have happily hexed him on the spot.

"Hermione?" Esme gently said her name as a question and Hermione slowly nodded to indicate that she was going to stay. She glared at Draco for a moment and then walked back over, her arms folded. "I need you both to stop this because we can't be productive with this atmosphere in the studio," Esme said. "I can't understand why you have to argue so much? You dance very well together, it looks great. I think you have a chance of winning if you really put your minds to it so what a waste of energy arguing is!"

"Winning?" Hermione and Draco said the word in unison and then frowned at each other.

"Yes, winning. Technically you're not perfect and probably still won't be in the short time we have left but the way you look dancing together is wonderful. I don't know what it is but you have a chemistry together..."

"Huh!" Draco grunted and Esme turned to him.

"You can grunt at me all you like, Draco but believe me it's there. Hermione is most definitely the best dance partner for you and vice versa. You may not like hearing all this but it's true! So if we can all keep our tempers in check I'd be grateful because it's not only your time you're wasting it's mine as well!" Esme sighed. "We've wasted half an hour so if you're both willing I suggest we take a quick break to calm down..." she emphasised the words. "Then we'll do another half hour. I'm going to leave you for a few minutes and then we'll try that manoeuvre again." She walked to the door. "If possible it would be useful if you try not to kill each other while I'm away!"

Hermione lowered herself to the floor and grabbed her drink. She felt exhausted but it wasn't from dancing – it was from the sheer effort of being in the company of Draco Malfoy. He was over the other side of the studio and she glared at his back with vindictiveness. What an arrogant, ignorant, selfish...She tried to stop her thoughts in that direction because they weren't productive. She was to blame as well because she seemed to find it impossible to rise above it and ignore him. He seemed to be able to press her buttons but she needed to stop it. She realized this wasn't the first time she'd had this silent conversation with herself!

It was then that she saw a hand in front of her face and she looked up to see Draco standing above her, his hand held out to her. She stared at it for a moment before looking up into his face ready to tell him to shove off – she'd dance with him when she had to – when Esme was back. But the words never left her lips because the look on Draco's face silenced her. He looked pale, upset almost and his hair was a mess from him running his hands through it. His lips were set into a line but his expression was soft and warm. All of this Hermione may have been able to ignore but she couldn't ignore his eyes. They were a deep grey, the little flecks of gold clearly visible and they held an expression of complete compliance without an ounce of accusation or coldness. He moved his hand a little closer, indicating that she should take it and to her own surprise she did exactly that. He pulled her to standing but didn't break eye contact and Hermione felt absolutely no inclination to resist. She didn't know how or why he was doing this but she was powerless against it. She was worn out from the tension and arguments and this felt right and natural. And now Draco surprised her again because he slid his arms around her waist and moved really close, far closer than they were usually when they danced. Hermione was bewildered by her own reaction to all this and asked herself why she wasn't resisting him, why she wasn't slapping him away when only a few minutes ago she had been ready to hex him. She didn't have an answer except that she wanted his closeness and that she was so tired of fighting that she didn't think she could do it anymore.

Draco made a few tentative steps obviously testing if she would move with him, which she did. It wasn't there dance routine but the steps were the same and Draco quickened the pace a little, moving them both across the studio but keeping close to her. Hermione didn't remember doing it but her hands were on his chest, not in their usual position because he had her pulled to close for that and she could feel his warm skin under her palms. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to lean her cheek against him but she resisted. Draco swung her around a little now, keeping her hips close to him but moving her upper body away a little and then he pulled back and made her do a twirl under his arm before grabbing her and dipping her low and back up again. Without warning this made Hermione giggle and she gave a little chuckle as he repeated the move on the other side.

And then they were dancing again, without any music and now it was their familiar steps and movements but done in a less formal way, their hands joined, their movements fluid and natural. Hermione recognized the part they had been practising was approaching and when Draco didn't appear to be about to stop she just went for it, swinging around him and then rolling over his back. Her dismount was perfect and she leant backwards, happy to let him support her before he pulled her forcefully back to him so that they ended in the position that he and Esme had been in just a few minutes earlier.

Hermione stepped away quickly, remembering how this position had appeared to her as an onlooker. She lifted her eyes to Draco and he gave her a little, wry smile.

"See, I knew we could do it," he said and his voice had breathy quality to it that Hermione wasn't familiar with.

"We?" Hermione questioned his pluralisation and he nodded.

"Yes, Hermione. _**We **_can do it," he answered her, emphasising the 'we' and using her first name. Hermione felt her face redden. How ridiculous that she should feel embarrassed by just hearing her name from his lips but she couldn't help it, as it sounded intimate. Draco shuffled a little and she was surprised to see him look awkward. "Sometimes it's best if you just ignore me..." he said and he looked down at his feet. Hermione watched with interest because this was a rare moment to hear Draco Malfoy admit to being partly to blame. "My bark is worse than my bite – you of all people should know that," he looked up at her now, his dishevelled hair flopping into his eyes and gave her a devastating grin which set a hundred butterflies off in her stomach. "You're not going to dump me are you? If we believe Esme then I'm not likely to win this completion with anyone but you..." His question was spoken quietly with a hint of amusement and she stared at him. He never ceased to amaze her and not always in a good way but this was refreshing and a whole new side of him that she didn't know existed. He was being conciliatory and almost admitting to being at blame. She lifted her head a little, not wanting to let herself be manipulated by his easy charm.

"I'll try to keep my temper..." she said. "And I'm not going to dump you."

Draco gave a little nod. "Good." He gave a little, false shudder. "I'm not used to being dumped."

"I'm sure you're not," Hermione went along with his small joke. "I imagine you're an expert giving it out though!"

Draco's grin widened and he moved his hands down himself. "This perfection is too good to belong to just one girl for too long."

"I'd better prepare myself for the devastation of being rejected at the end of this then," Hermione gave a little grin. She put her hand over her heart in an exaggerated fashion. "I just hope I'll be able to get over it quickly."

**Ooh - it really is love/hate at the moment! Hope it's flowing nicely and that you are still liking them arguing because I really think they would be still arguing as neither of them really want to do this. I haven't forgotten the night on the bridge - it will be brought up again soon. x**


	11. Lunch date

Hermione and Ginny were having lunch. Ginny was always trying to persuade Hermione to take a couple of hours out of her hectic life but rarely did Hermione agree. So this was a treat and Ginny was beaming. Hermione, who had even less time than normal at the moment, wasn't quite sure why she had agreed as she had a million things she should be doing but here she was and she was actually enjoying herself.

The latest news was that Eddie had asked Ginny out but Ginny was saying she wasn't sure. She said that they were dancing partners but they didn't have an awful lot more in common and Ginny didn't want to complicate their dancing partnership. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"That all sounds very upstanding and moral but what you actually mean is he isn't quite good looking or charming enough," she teased. Ginny had very specific requirements when it came to men and she had many offers so she could afford to be picky.

"No I don't! Just how superficial do you think I am?" Ginny protested, but her eyes were twinkling. "Eddie is a great person, I really like him."

"But he's not quite good looking or charming enough..." Hermione repeated with a grin and Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's too nice for you, actually," Hermione said. "You like them a bit mean don't you? I never can understand why you go for the bad boy type."

"I don't!"

"Sebastian? Nathan?" Hermione started quoting Ginny's ex boyfriend's names. "And what about that last one...the one with the scar..."

"Joey...and it was a birth mark."

"Whatever," Hermione waved her hand, dismissively. "There's a theme and Eddie doesn't fit."

"You make me sound awful!" Ginny said. "I might just say yes to Eddie to prove you wrong."

"And then break his heart when you dump him?" Hermione asked. She touched Ginny's arm affectionately. "I'm only joking but I would like to find you a man who is nice and sweet but who has just enough backbone to stand up to you and keep you in check."

"You make it sound like dog training!" Ginny grinned. "Maybe you should sort your own love life out before you start on mine." She leant closer. "Speaking of which, how is that very sexy dance partner of yours?"

"I hope you're being sarcastic."

"Well, sort of. I know he's an arrogant twit but I haven't been able to help but notice that he has got ridiculously handsome. Merlin! Those hips when he's dancing..."

Hermione laughed at her friend's graphic description. "You're incorrigible! Believe me the chances of Draco Malfoy and I being anything other than dance partners is zero. In fact, its touch and go most of the time if we can even manage to be that!"

"I thought it was going well?"

"I suppose the dancing part is – we can dance together. It's just the personal part, I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how irritating he is – sometimes I really dislike him."

"They do say that hate is akin to love..." Ginny teased then she stopped when she saw the look on Hermione's face. "Ooh! What have I said? What does that look mean? Sometimes you hate him but sometimes?" She put words into Hermione's mouth but Hermione shook her head. She didn't realize her expression had been so obvious. Now she knew Ginny wouldn't drop it.

"Don't start looking for things that aren't there. It's just that every now and again he surprises me."

Ginny sat forward eagerly. "How do you mean?"

"Well, we had a big row yesterday. He moaned that I wasn't learning this really difficult move quickly enough – I elbowed him in the ribs, accidently. Anyway, as usual it escalated into us both throwing insults and Esme gave us a telling off. And then, when she'd gone, he just came over and offered me his hand and then he started going through the dance again and I just let him lead me..."

"Woah! The two of you dancing, without Esme, without music?" Ginny was shuffling on her seat in her eagerness to get the story. "That doesn't sound too awful to me."

"No, it wasn't awful. That's what I mean about him being different sometimes. We went through the routine and I did it perfectly. Then he tells me that I should ignore him sometimes and that his bark is worse than his bite..."

"Wow! How did you not think that this wasn't worth telling me immediately?" Ginny demanded. "This is _**the**_ Draco Malfoy we're talking about! This is big news."

"Don't get too excited – he can change back just as quickly and he will do."

"What's it like dancing with him, Hermione? I mean being so close to him and you have to get pretty intimate don't you?"

"I told you he's a good dancer."

"I don't mean his dancing. I mean being close to him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really have got it bad for him, haven't you? Shall I try and get you two paired up? He could definitely stand up to you."

"No! He just fascinates me." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "He is The Jumper remember? So what was all that about that night on the bridge? Anyway, remember how attracted you were to him, when you didn't know it was Malfoy."

"I wasn't attracted to him! I was trying to stop him throwing himself off a bridge!"

"You were smitten; it was all you talked about for weeks," Ginny grinned.

"That's not true and if I'd know who The Jumper was I wouldn't have wasted my time worrying about him," Hermione said.

"Have you asked him about it?"

"No. He doesn't know that I know it was him," Hermione said then giggled at Ginny's puzzled look. "You know what I mean – he doesn't know that I recognized his voice."

"It's romantic," Ginny said and Hermione groaned.

"Throwing yourself off a bridge isn't romantic!"

"Being rescued is!" Ginny's eyes suddenly opened wide and she grabbed Hermione's arm. "Merlin!" Hermione turned to look behind her but Ginny squeezed her arm. "No! Don't look round."

"What? Why not?" Hermione was still half turning.

"It's him! Malfoy – he's coming in here now!" Hermione sneaked a look and sure enough, there he was coming in by the counter. He was with someone who had his back to them but he was tall and dark and he looked vaguely familiar to Hermione. She wondered if it was someone from dancing. Ginny's grip on her arm increased. "What are we going to do? They're coming over..." She glanced at the vacant table that was next to their own. "They're going to sit there! What are we going to do?"

Hermione frowned at her friends over reaction. "Say hello?" she suggested and she saw Ginny gulp. "You see him almost every day at dancing why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't actually speak to him! It's alright for you; you're used to him and look who he's with!" Ginny said, her eyes dancing around.

"Who is it? I thought he looked familiar." Hermione turned again but Ginny hissed at her to turn back.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini," Ginny whispered. "Who just happens to have grown up tall, dark and bloody handsome!"

Hermione smirked at the way Ginny made these attributes sound like bad things but as the boys sat down she glanced over and had to agree. Blaise Zabini was tall with beautiful, flawless dark skin and twinkling eyes which he now turned on her and caught her staring. He gave her a grin showing her some perfect, white teeth and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Granger." Blaise acknowledged her and Draco, who wasn't facing the girls and obviously hadn't seen them turned around in surprise.

"Zabini." Hermione nodded at him and she felt Ginny kick her under the table to be introduced. "You remember Ginny Weasley – Ron's sister?"

"Hey, yeh. Draco mentioned she was dancing as well," Blaise turned his attention to Ginny who blushed and smiled. Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling – why did she have to be so obvious? As always it seemed to be working because Blaise was all smiles as he said hello to Ginny. Hermione's eyes moved to Draco who was half turned towards her and he was pulling at face at his friend's obvious attention to Ginny.

"Maybe we should find another table..." Draco said to Blaise and Hermione glared at him. Why did he have to be so rude!

"No, this one is perfect," Blaise answered with a grin at Ginny.

"Move if you like!" Hermione snapped and Ginny kicked her again. "If sitting this close is that painful for you!"

Draco turned properly to her. "I meant, you might be enjoying your lunch and the last thing you want is your dance partner sitting a foot away."

"Oh." Hermione said, not sure how to respond and feeling a little guilty for presuming.

"What does 'oh' mean? Do you want us to move or not?" Draco demanded but before Hermione could answer Blaise leant over and grabbed the leg of the girls table and pulled it towards his and Draco's.

"No, they don't. I think we should all sit together – a bit of female company would make for a pleasant lunch," Blaise grinned at them all, ignoring the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"No...I mean...we were..." she stuttered but Ginny just shuffled her chair along until it was next to Blaise's and grabbed a menu. This left Hermione with no choice but to do the same, moving her chair along until she was next to Draco. He hadn't turned to look at her and she guessed he was as enthusiastic about this impromptu lunch date as she was. Ginny put her menu down with a flourish.

"I'll have the prawn salad," she tapped her perfectly flat stomach. "I like to watch my figure."

Blaise wriggled his eyebrows. "I'm sure you're not the only one watching it," he said and Ginny grinned at him.

"If you two could manage to keep control of your hormones until we've eaten, that'd be good," Draco said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Any more of that and I'll lose my appetite."

"You haven't got a romantic bone in your body, Malfoy!" Blaise said but not aggressively. "Has he, Granger?"

Hermione sat back and shook her head violently. "How would I know?"

"Well, you two are obviously getting intimate together..."

"It's a dance!" Hermione interrupted him. "We're just dancing!" She turned when she heard Draco chuckle and she stared at him in astonishment. She then turned back to Blaise who was also chuckling and she realized he'd been teasing her. She pulled a face at him. "Very funny."

They ordered their meals and Hermione bit her lip nervously. Despite spending many hours with Draco, rehearsing, this felt awkward. Blaise and Ginny were flirting outrageously and that made it even worse.

"Were you going straight to our lesson from here?" Draco's voice broke into her thoughts and she took a moment to answer, slightly surprised that he was initiating a conversation.

"Err...yes..." Hermione mumbled.

"Err yes?" Draco repeated her hesitant phrasing. "Is that the same as just a plain, old yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes! Why?" Hermione asked, sounding defensive.

"It was just a question, Granger, don't have an aneurysm!"

"Why do you have to be like that?" Hermione sighed loudly. "Every conversation with you is a battle!"

"I was going to suggest we walk back there together...these two obviously wish we weren't here..." he nodded his head at Blaise and Ginny who were sitting close together, turned to each other and chatting.

"Glad to see you're enjoying our lunch together so much!" Hermione said across the table to Ginny who turned to her.

"Yeh...sorry," Ginny answered but she didn't look sorry, she was grinning her head off. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Draco who was looking at her. His eyes were their usual shade of grey and again they were warm, soft and mesmerising. She wished they weren't so beautiful. Beautiful! Hermione shook her head in astonishment. Had she just thought that Draco Malfoy's eyes were beautiful!

Their meals arrived and Blaise entertained them while they ate. Entertained was the right word because he was confident and exuberant and he made them all laugh.

"So have you two stayed friends since school then?"Ginny asked.

Blaise looked over at Draco. "Yes we have. He can't manage without me."

Draco gave Blaise a derisive look. "I think you'll find I can manage without you."

"He won't admit it," Blaise continued as if Draco wasn't actually there. "But he's very reliant on me – especially when he needs advice about women and stuff." Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing and Blaise chuckled. Hermione suddenly realized that she was laughing at the expense of her very sensitive and highly strung dance partner and she glanced at him expecting to see a glare. To her surprise he was grinning at his friend across the table.

"Zabini, both Hermione and Ginny are laughing so that must tell you what a ridiculous idea that is!" Draco put his head to one side. Hermione was still staring at him, partly because he seemed relaxed and easy going and now because he'd just referred to herself and Ginny using their first names.

"Well, you've definitely lost your edge if you ask me," Blaise retaliated. He pointed at Hermione across the table. "How can you be dancing that seductive dance with Hermione, now she's all grown up and gorgeous and not be trying to be partners with her in an entirely different way?"

Hermione blushed deep red and stared down at the table cloth. She was embarrassed by Blaise's compliment and mortified by his suggestion that Draco should be lusting after her. She didn't dare look over at Draco and she waited for his response with dread. He seemed to take teasing from Blaise in good humour but she knew he wouldn't like this suggestion.

"You've embarrassed her," Draco's voice said and Hermione couldn't help but sneak a little look at him. To her utter surprise he was smiling – a cheeky and utterly sexy little smirk. Hermione felt her cheeks grow even hotter and then she almost stopped breathing when she felt Draco's hand reach over and take her own, just for a split second. "Ignore him, Grang...Hermione. He's just jealous because he dances like an oaf so he can't come along and dance with either of you."

Hermione wanted to pinch herself but now she was totally convinced she was dreaming. Draco Malfoy was taking his friends teasing about them in perfectly good humour, he was then sticking up for her and calling her by her first name and last, but by no means least, he had squeezed her hand! When she did finally look up it was to be greeted by Ginny's grinning face across the table. Ginny then nodded her head towards Draco before raising her eyebrows and wriggling them leaving Hermione in no doubt what she meant.

**Just how sexy is Draco! I'm writing him and I find him sexy! He only has to bend a little bit from his most uptight self and it makes him so attractive. Anyway, I'll try to control myself and concentrate on the story line...x**


	12. The Lift

As the time for her and Draco's dance lesson approached, Hermione felt more and more nervous. Was Draco serious about them walking there together? It was about ten minutes away so what where they supposed to do on the way? Their other little walk together back to the competition theatre came back to her and gave her no consolation. It had been excruciatingly embarrassing and had ended with an argument. Somehow she had the feeling that their walk today would probably run along the same lines.

"It's time for our lesson," Draco said, as if he was reading her thoughts. "I'm sure you won't mind if we leave you two alone now, will you?"

"I'm devastated – what about you Ginny?" Blaise answered sarcastically and Ginny grinned at him. Hermione fumbled about, putting her jacket on and not meeting anyone's eyes. She realized that Draco was standing watching her and waiting so she grabbed her bag and said a quick goodbye before following him outside. She spoke before the door had shut.

"You don't need to do this – we've left them alone so they're happy – so you just go ahead and I'll meet you there..." The grey eyes were on her again and she willed herself not to blush. She didn't want to look as pathetic as she felt.

"Are you suggesting that I walk six paces ahead or something?" Draco asked. "Are you that ashamed to walk with me? We can hide if you see anyone you know." There was sarcasm in his voice but only a hint of it.

"No – I didn't mean that...I know you don't really want to walk with me so I was letting you off..."

"I thought we we're being adults about all this?" Draco asked. "Surely we can manage to walk for ten minutes together?"

Hermione was surprised to hear herself laugh at this and she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Well, you'd think so, wouldn't you? But to be totally honest I seriously doubt we'd manage it!"

Draco's face slowly stretched into a smile and then he gave a little chuckle, his shoulders rising. "Yeh, now I think about it maybe you have a point!"

"So I'll see you there in a few minutes," Hermione nodded at him but he didn't move.

"Or we could give it a go...? Let's see if we can survive the ten minutes in one piece." Those eyes were turning her to jelly again and she shuffled on the spot. Was it possible that someone you disliked as much as she disliked Draco Malfoy, could have this affect? She didn't want to walk with him but he was right. They were supposed to be working together and if they were serious about winning then they needed to, at the very least, be able to be civil to each other. So she nodded and they began walking. The awkward silence that had accompanied their last walk together lasted a few minutes and then Hermione decided to try and not be such a nervous, pathetic wreck around him. She said the first thing that came into her head and luckily it was quite sensible.

"Do you like dancing then? Or are you just putting up with it as a means to an end?"

"I really like it," Draco answered, glancing across at her. "Even with you as a partner." Hermione stopped walking about to launch into a tirade when she realized that he was glancing over his shoulder at her, his lips curved upwards, his eyes twinkling. He was teasing her! His eyes were challenging her to answer him back so she took a deep breath and started walking again, saying nothing. As she walked past him and he started to follow she heard him speak again. "Well done. I bet that nearly killed you didn't it? How did you manage to not react to something I said?"Hermione grinned to herself, knowing he was still trying to get her to argue back so she ignored him and continued walking. They walked for a few minutes in silence and then Draco spoke again. "Do you think Esme meant it when she said we could have a chance of actually winning?"

Hermione looked over at him. "I don't know – it's a big compliment if she did."

"Do you think she's right about us being the right partner for each other?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer this and she was surprised he was asking. "I don't know."

"How can two people who hate each other be the perfect dance partner for each other?" Draco asked and Hermione stopped walking abruptly causing him to almost walk into her. The words left her lips before she thought about them.

"I don't hate you."

Draco was standing close, having almost collided with her and she saw his expression change, his eyes widening. "Are you sure about that?" His voice was low.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm sure...I don't hate you..." Hermione gave him a little smirk. "Sometimes I don't like you very much but hate is a very strong word..." She paused and shrugged. "I'm sorry if you hate me but..."

"I don't hate you," Draco interrupted her quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione cleverly repeated his recently spoken words and he gave a little smirk. She waited for him to follow her lead and repeat her answer but he didn't.

"I don't hate you at all," he said. "You irritate me until I want to hex myself and you're the bossiest, most annoying person I've ever met but I don't hate you." Hermione wasn't sure whether to be upset or happy. Somehow he'd managed to compliment her but it was wrapped up in an insult. Her face must have been funny because he gave a small laugh. "Have I actually made you speechless?"

Hermione returned his smile. "No! No-one can make Hermione Granger speechless."

"Really? That sounds like a challenge to me..." Draco turned round and started walking again leaving Hermione staring after him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Esme looked a little surprised when they walked in together. She wasted no time in getting them to practise the roll over, which they did perfectly. Hermione finished the move and looked over to Esme for her approval but she was standing a short distance away, her mouth twisted, tapping her fingers on her arm.

"I've had a thought..." Esme said. "Watching you do that move so well has made my mind up for me. I think you should do a lift."

Hermione groaned and they both turned to look at her. "I don't think I'm up to doing lifts yet, you never suggested that I do them with William."

"But you're not with William now are you?" Esme came forward. "I really think you have a chance at winning this but that means approaching the dance slightly differently. To win you will have to take a chance." She nodded at Hermione. "You and William had perfect footwork and I was sure you'd be placed. You and Draco don't have that and you won't have it in time for the competition but you can win because you have a lovely, flowing way of dancing and amazing chemistry. If we can add a lift then you'll win – I'm sure of it." Hermione looked doubtful but she couldn't ignore her teachers superior knowledge. Esme had turned to Draco. "How do you feel about attempting a lift?"

"I'll do anything," Draco answered. "And if there's a chance I could drop Granger on her head then that's an added bonus!" Both Esme and Hermione stared at him until he gave a little smirk to tell them he was joking. Esme clapped her hands.

"Let's try it then. I think it would fit well straight after the rollover we just practiced. I'll demonstrate what the move will look like on the floor and then I'll get Draco to support me so he can learn the best way to hold you..."

She did as she said. The lift meant Hermione running at Draco then being lifted and supported under her ribs, her legs stretched out before swinging around and being lowered to the floor behind Draco. After Esme had demonstrated the lift on the floor she then spent some time with Draco showing him how to correctly lift and support. Hermione watched with a mixture of fascination and dread.

"Do you think we can have a go now?" Esme asked Draco who nodded but not overly enthusiastically. Esme nodded. "Don't worry, just remember what I've just shown you." She stepped back and then ran at Draco who went into complete meltdown, his hands everywhere but where they should have been and Esme had to dodge past him at the last minute to prevent them both ending up on the floor. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as it had looked really funny – especially seeing the usually cool, calm Draco Malfoy descending into sheer panic. Draco looked over at her.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you – it won't be long until you're the one I'm trying to lift!"

Hermione bit her lip but couldn't help but giggle again. Esme was smiling.

"Don't worry – this is how it always happens. Lifts aren't technically difficult but it's having the confidence in your partner that takes skill. The woman has to completely put her trust in the man or it goes horribly wrong but also the man has to feel confident in his partner so she doesn't hurt him."

"Sounds like your describing most of my previous relationships!" Draco joked and both woman laughed at him. Hermione watched him with interest because he was acting differently. Less uptight and surperior and she liked it.

Esme tried again, running at Draco and this time he kept his composure and managed to lift her above his head, supporting under her ribs and hips. She then swung her legs over his shoulder but Draco fumbled his grip on her as she lowered herself down his back and she fell a little more heavily than she should of. She was fine though and dusted herself off.

"That was good! Make sure you keep your hand on Hermione's hip as she lowers herself though," Esme nodded over at Hermione. "Come on then, let's see how you get on, Hermione." Hermione gulped, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. She couldn't imagine in a million years that she would be able to do that. "Try not to look so terrified, Hermione."

"Sorry."

"Okay – now you need to run at Draco and as you get within arm's length he will reach out and lift you by the waist but you must jump as well to get the leverage needed. Then it's about balance, keep your legs low and your head up." Esme grinned at Hermione's terrified expression. "Do a couple of attempts without actually lifting her," she instructed Draco. "Just the run and jump."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She then ran at Draco, a little half heartedly and he reached out and lifted her as she jumped. She knew it wasn't right as she hadn't put nearly enough effort into it and had he been trying to lift her above his head it wouldn't have worked.

"Do it again but do it with some energy, Hermione. This is a big lift you need to be really jumping high."

Hermione stepped back and took another breath. She looked up at Draco who was watching her intently and he gave her the smallest of smiles. She grabbed her courage in both hands and ran at him. As she approached him she pushed herself into a jump and felt herself being lifted high by Draco. Not above his head but still fairly high. He placed her down gently and they looked over at Esme who was nodding.

"That was good, plenty of energy. Do you think you can have a go at the whole lift? Once you've held it for a few seconds, just swing your legs down over Draco's shoulder and as long as he's holding you correctly the dismount is fairly easy." Esme waved her wand and the floor did a kind of wobble. "I've softened the floor. It will have more spring to help with the lift and it will cushion you if you fall. We can practise like this until you're more confident."

Hermione felt sick with nerves but she also really wanted to do this. It would look spectacular and she could almost picture Will and Beth's faces when they saw it. She bent lower, concentrating on Draco who was also staring back at her, his face serious. She then ran at him, faster this time and she put her whole effort into the jump. She felt Draco take her weight, his hands on her waist and then she was above his head and she tried to stretch out her legs. The momentum of her run up and jump were still with her and as she lifted her legs she felt her body weight shift forward and that was when she knew she was going to fall. She felt Draco's hands slip as he stepped backwards, trying to keep them upright but it was too late and the floor came up to meet her. She braced herself for the fall but the floor was artificially soft and it wasn't as bad an impact as she anticipated. And then suddenly she was flat out on her back and the whole thing seemed very funny. She giggled and then laughed at how they must have looked.

"Are you okay?" Two anxious faces looked over her but she just chuckled, unable to stop her amusement spilling over.

"I'm fine! That was ridiculous!" Hermione spluttered.

"Actually it was quite good for a first attempt and next time you'll understand the balance better," Esme said. Draco offered Hermione his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to standing. Those eyes were close to her again, this time twinkling with amusement and then Hermione felt her stomach do a little flip. Oh Merlin! She could not be feeling like this! She turned away quickly, not wanting to let Draco know the affect he was having on her and not wanting to believe it herself. Was she actually beginning to like him? Or was it just the adrenaline of the dance? Either way, it had to stop.

She set herself ready to run again, feeling slightly less nervous now she had done it once. She didn't meet Draco's gaze this time for fear of her stomach turning those crazy summersaults again so she just counted to three and then ran at him. He lifted her easily this time as they both got the hang of it but Hermione felt her weight shifting forward again and she lowered her legs a little, trying to correct the over balance. It worked and for a second she was in the right position, above Draco's head. The glory of doing this right was short lived though because as she swung her legs over Draco's shoulder, he completely lost his grip on her and she ended up slipping down his back grabbing onto him desperately as the floor approached too quickly. She ended up in a heap but again the springy floor reduced the impact and she was unhurt. Draco was bent next to her immediately, his face anxious again.

"Are you okay? I'm trying not to hold you so tight it might hurt you but then when you swing over my grip is too loose..."

Hermione stared at him in surprise because he seemed genuinely concerned and upset that he may have dropped her. Where was the arrogant jerk who would have been blaming her for unbalancing him?

"It's okay – I'm absolutely fine..." she said and he nodded before standing up and looking over the Esme.

"That was really good – Draco just grip Hermione tighter as she swings her legs, let your hand slip to nearer her hips. Other than that it was great. I think that's enough for today and I'm late again tomorrow so are you both okay to come at 8.30?"

They both nodded and Esme left them. Hermione felt exhilarated that the lesson had gone so well. The lift was far from perfect but she now felt convinced they could do it with plenty of practise. She glanced over at Draco who was slipping on his jacket and he looked over, catching her looking at him. He picked up his bag and walked past her towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," he said and she knew she must have looked surprised at his politeness. She was lucky to get a grunt normally. He was acting very strangely today.

"Yeh...see you..." she muttered and rubbed her head. She wondered which Draco would arrive tomorrow because it was becoming really difficult to guess which side of his personality might be on show each time they met.

**Hope you liked this - not too much dance description I hope. Let me know x**


	13. Through the window

Hermione was grinning as she apparated to the dance studios the following day. Ginny had popped over and had been absolutely gushing over Blaise. Her enthusiasm was contagious and amusing and Hermione felt in a good mood. She didn't know Blaise at all now and at school he'd always been overshadowed by his rather more famous blonde sidekick but he'd seemed really nice yesterday and confident enough to not let Ginny walk all over him.

Having said that, it would seem very strange if he and Ginny did go on a date. He hadn't asked her but he had said he would be in touch through Draco. Hermione felt another connection to Draco forming through the attraction of their two best friends and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Her reaction to him when they were dancing was freaking her out and she still couldn't understand how it was possible to dislike someone whilst being attracted to them at the same time. Even thinking these words made Hermione cringe. Attracted to Draco Malfoy? Was she being one of those girls she always hated who only judged someone on their looks? So, he was fairly good looking...Hermione stopped walking and shook her head. There was no-one else here; these were her own private thoughts so she could at least be honest with herself. He wasn't fairly good looking – he was really good looking. She sighed and got annoyed at herself. The truth was that he – her enemy for all those years – he was...gorgeous. Spending so much time with him, close to him, holding each other - was having a bad affect on her and she couldn't help but notice his toned muscles, the way his hair flopped into his eyes. His eyes! They were the most dangerous part...

She shook herself out of her thoughts and opened the door to the studios. It wasn't until she stepped inside and the corridor was in darkness that she remembered that their lesson had been put back an hour. She sighed loudly, really annoyed at herself as she had had to rush to get here. She pondered what to do – was it worth waiting? No. She turned to go when she heard music from the dance studio and stopped. It was the music she and Draco were dancing to so it didn't take a genius to work out who might be in there. She debated again about leaving and decided it was for the best. She'd leave Draco to it and come back in an hour. So why was she hesitating with her hand on the door? Why was she turning back and walking towards the door of the studio? She could see into the brightly lit room now and Hermione looked in through the small pane of glass in the door.

Draco was standing to the back of the room. His dance bag was in front of him and he was bending over it. He then stood up, his back to the door and crossed his arms in front of him before proceeding to pull his top up and over his head revealing his naked torso. Hermione felt that she should turn away but she couldn't. Feeling like a stalker, she watched as he dropped his top on the floor and reached for his dance t-shirt. His skin was a light golden colour – no longer the insipid pale it had been at school. His body was toned, the muscles defined and flexing as he moved. His back was narrow at the waist and broad at the shoulder and then he turned to get his top and Hermione saw his well defined chest and abs which were the colour of honey and moved smoothly as he stretched for his top. She felt herself grow hot, despite being entirely alone because there was no denying that Draco Malfoy was, in fact, the most perfect specimen of manhood she had ever laid her eyes on. He was incredible.

She felt the door move slightly under her hand and she stepped back hurriedly, having no wish to repeat her ungainly entrance into the dance studio like the last time she had stood by these doors. She leant against the wall, disgusted by herself. How had she changed from the clever and respectful girl she had been to this pervert who was gawping at a half naked man through a door? But bloody hell which female wouldn't be gawping at him? She was about to creep out and apparate home for half an hour when the door burst open and Draco came out, now thankfully wearing a t-shirt. Hermione had no-where to go so she had no choice but to stand where she was until Draco had put his bag in a locker and turned round. He looked surprised to see her and she bit her lip.

"You're early, Granger," he said.

"I know, I forgot the lesson had been put back," she explained. "Anyway, so are you."

"I forgot as well," Draco said. He opened the studio door and looked at her. "So are you coming in?" He didn't wait for an answer and she nodded and followed him into the studio. "So as we're both here do you want to practise the lift?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think we should wait for Esme."

"Why? She's shown us the correct way but we're the only ones who can actually do it. Do you know that spell to soften the floor?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed, reluctant to do the lift again but she did the spell and put her bag down.

"Remember to move your hand as I come out of the lift," she reminded Draco as she walked past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Remember to keep your head up at the top of the lift," he replied.

Hermione shook his hand off. "Remember to bend as I jump or I won't be able to get enough lift."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Remember to not put all of your weight on one side as you dismount."

"Remember to not drop me onto the floor like yesterday!" Hermione snapped.

"Remember to not knock the wind out of me as you fling yourself at me!" Draco snapped back.

Hermione pulled a face at him. "Remember we're supposed to be respectful and nice to each other?"

"You started it."

"I was just reminding you about where you put your hands."

"I don't need advice on where to put my hands, thanks." Draco's words were laced with double meaning and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! Spare me the details! Are we practising this or not?"

Draco nodded so Hermione walked a short distance away and took a run at him, the nervous feeling back in her stomach. As she reached Draco she did a large jump and then she was lifted high above his head and she straightened her body and legs. After barely a second she twisted her legs around and this time she felt Draco's support so that she could easily slip to the floor, landing gently.

"Yes!" Hermione jumped up and down. "We did it! That was great!"

Draco was grinning. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Let's do it again," Hermione said resuming her position. She waited until Draco was ready and then ran at him but she misjudged her distance from him and jumped too early. Draco desperately tried to grab her properly but couldn't and she ended up falling forwards, slamming into the muscled chest she'd been admiring a few moments earlier.

"Ooomph!" Hermione groaned because it hurt. She put her hands out to stop falling further and in the process ended up touching Draco's chest. He managed to grab her waist to pull her upright but she ended up pressed against him, her palms on his body and suddenly her butterflies were back but for a totally different reason. She could smell Draco's cologne and he was so close that his breath was fanning her face. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she tried to think straight but couldn't. And then something happened that made Hermione think she was actually imaging this because she felt Draco's hands slip a little lower and then tighten around her, pulling her against him. His head dropped into her neck and now they were properly embracing. Hermione's cheek was against his body and she could feel his chest rising and falling, a heat spreading from his warm, hard skin to her own body which was beginning to melt against him.

The doors to the studio burst open and they sprang away from each other. Esme appeared to have not noticed and she simply smiled at them both.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Esme nodded her head in approval as Hermione and Draco successfully completed the lift for a third time.

"That's great!" she said enthusiastically. "Really well done on this because lifts are notoriously difficult. We'll run through the next little part and then next lesson we can run it from the beginning. That will just leave the drop fall at the end..."

"Oh great, I'd forgotten about that," Hermione interrupted.

"You'll find it easy after the lift!" Esme reassured her. "The next part is the bridge of the music so after the rollover and lift I thought it should be gentle, intimate, sexy..."

"Stop describing me and tell us how you want the dance to be," Draco joked and Esme grinned at him. Hermione watched their exchange with interest and another feeling that she didn't like.

"After you've left the lift Hermione, I need you to move round Draco and then if you can move to a formal dance position..."

They did as instructed but Draco pulled a face. "What's sexy about this? I look like I'm about to do a waltz."

"Wait!" Esme slapped his arm playfully. "Now you need to drop into it."

"What?" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Still hold each other but relax, let your arms slacken, move closer," she moved them as she spoke and soon Hermione was far too close to Draco again. "Now sink into each other, pretend you're having an intimate dance with a lover in front of a roaring fire...are you getting it?" Hermione did as she was told but it felt awkward and embarrassing. Draco didn't seem particularly comfortable either but they held each other as Esme told them to. "Now lean into each other and do the steps from the first part of the dance. The long dance sequence." Draco and Hermione did as she said but they were too formal and structured and Esme pulled them back to start again. "Remember the roaring fire? Relaxed, informal but the same steps – try again."

Hermione tried to relax, she imagined dancing with a tall, handsome stranger, she imagined the roaring fire and suddenly the steps were natural and flowing. She felt Draco pull her closer and she tried to think sexy and seductive moving her hips a little and letting her hands slip up his arms to his shoulders. Draco's one hand had moved to the small of her back and she let her head drop back a little. And then it was over and they were staring at each other.

"For two people who dislike each other you were very convincing!" Esme was smiling. "That was fantastic! I can see us entering you in another competition after this one."

Not bloody likely! Hermione thought but she managed to not say her thoughts out loud.

**Ooh - it's getting hotter! Hope you're liking it (and liking Draco!) - let me know. A little break from the dancing next chapter and a bit of Ginny x**


	14. Coffee?

"Please Hermione! I'd do it for you!" Ginny pleaded for the fifth time but Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry, Ginny. Not this – I'll do most things but not this."

"But he's your dance partner! You're with him every day; it can't still be awkward between you!" Ginny pulled a face and Hermione laughed.

"I can see a tantrum coming," she said but this just made Ginny's eyes flash.

"Most girls would be more than happy to get to spend an evening with Draco Malfoy. He's so much better than he used to be – you two can talk about the competition," Ginny was pleading again.

"Believe me, Ginny you'd be better to just get Blaise to invite that couple he was on about. I know you don't know them but Draco and I would just end up arguing and spoiling your evening." Hermione nudged her friends shoulder. "Don't be mad at me. You do remember Draco at school, don't you?"

"Of course I do but he's changed and now your dance partners and everything. It's just your sort of evening as well, Blaise says he really didn't fancy going last time but when he got to the concert he really enjoyed it. We can dress up and the boys have to wear dinner suits." Ginny gave Hermione her best smile, her eyes bright and Hermione sighed loudly.

"Blaise will still take you even if I don't go, so you won't make me feel guilty."

"But I want you there. It was great at lunch the other day with the four of us," Ginny insisted.

"Was it? See I have a totally different memory of lunch. I found it totally mortifying. Anyway, it doesn't matter if I say yes or no because there is no way that Draco is going to agree to go with me!" Hermione knew she was right about this. "It's time for our lesson so I'll catch you later."

"No – my lesson is after yours today. Esme had to swap us with Sam and Victoria so I thought I'd stay and watch you." Ginny grinned but Hermione groaned.

"Oh no! I can't do this in front of you!"

"Why not? You're going to have to do it in front of theatre full of people and judges!"

Esme poked her head out of the door. "Hi Hermione, Ginny. Are you ready Hermione?"

"Yes, sorry." Hermione hurried over.

"I'm going to watch if that's okay?" Ginny said and Esme nodded.

"Of course – you can let us know what you think," Esme said. They joined Draco who was across the room and who gave Ginny a small nod as she settled herself down to watch. "As we have an audience I thought we could run it through from the start. After which we can review any part we are not happy with."

Draco and Hermione nodded and got into position. Esme nodded her head and the music started. This would be the first time they had put all the parts together and Hermione had a moment of sheer panic, thinking she would forget something but once they started dancing it all came back to her and she quickly felt more confident.

The long step sequence that had been so difficult to learn flowed nicely and then the more formal part of the dance with lots of movements across the floor went well. Hermione missed a step but corrected herself and Draco tried to twist her under his arm the wrong way but Hermione covered it. She then did the roll over which seemed easy now they had learnt the lift. As Hermione moved away ready for her run up she felt nervous again. Ginny was watching and the lift always had a risk of going entirely wrong. Draco nodded at her to say he was ready and she took off towards him. She jumped high and Draco lifted her easily. She felt her head tilting downwards and compensated with her legs. She then swung over and Draco lowered her to the floor. She then went around him and moved closer and they followed the music as it slowed a little, dancing the steps but trying to remember to relax and let it flow. That was the end of what they had learnt and they stopped and turned to Esme who was smiling widely. Ginny was clapping enthusiastically from the side and when Hermione looked over to her she was beaming.

"Fantastic!" she called.

They ran through the routine a few more times, Esme stopping them to tweak hand positions and transitions. "Next lesson we'll learn the ending including the drop fall," she said.

Hermione went to get her bag which was by Ginny and was greeted by Ginny tugging her arm.

"Wow! Bloody hell, Hermione! That is so much better than the dance with William!" she gushed. "I think you'll win."

"I don't know if we're good enough for that..." Hermione said, modestly.

"Oh you are! It was incredible! The rollover and then that lift! I was holding my breath but you made it look easy!"

"Thanks, Ginny. That's really nice of you to say."

She saw Ginny look at a point behind her and she turned round to find Draco standing there, carrying his bag.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," Draco said. "Weasley." He nodded at Ginny who stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Weasley?" she said and Hermione glared at her, trying to tell her to be quiet.

"It's your name, isn't it?" Draco answered.

"I suppose so but I have a first name. And never mind that! What about Hermione?"

"Ginny, just drop it!" Hermione hissed at her friend but she ignored her.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"How on earth can you still be calling her Granger when you've just danced together like that?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny!" Hermione spoke louder now but Ginny just shrugged.

"You two are absolutely amazing together – I'm sure I watched half of the dance with my jaw dropped open. It was so sexual and intimate and yet exciting with the lift," Ginny said. "How can you dance like that but still be at each other's throats?"

"Because it's a dance, Weasley. Just a dance – it means nothing," Draco answered her and Hermione felt her stomach drop. He was speaking the truth but she didn't like to hear it. She turned away a little so her expression didn't give her away.

"Well it was a bloody convincing one and totally brilliant," Ginny said.

"Thanks." Draco's reply surprised Hermione and she could tell it surprised Ginny as well.

"You're welcome but I'm just telling the truth. I've just told Hermione that it's a thousand times better than when she danced with William and it's better than when you were with Beth too," Ginny nodded her head.

"Good." Draco answered again, short but polite.

"So it's about time you dropped the Granger isn't it?" Ginny, who was never one to give in, did a sharp turn back to her original subject.

Draco smirked at her. "Persistent aren't you?"

"Very."

"I should warn Blaise."

"You do that! And you'd better do it quickly before we all go to the classical concert together," Ginny grinned.

"He asked you then?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded. Draco then surprised them both again because he put his dance bag down as if he was in no hurry to leave. "Blaise mentioned that he'd got tickets again but I didn't know if he'd plucked up the courage to ask you yet."

"Yes – he said that you went last year with a date so if we all go this year, it'll be great." Ginny stepped forward but was stopped by Hermione's voice.

"We're not all going, I said no. Just drop it Ginny."

Ginny turned back to her. "Yes we are." She turned back to Draco. "Aren't we?"

Hermione could see Draco just past Ginny and she saw his hesitation. He looked over at her quickly and then seemed to look down a little. "It would seem you need to be using your persuasive charms on...Hermione." She also noticed the little pause before he used her first name.

Ginny grinned at him. "See! That was easy wasn't it and doesn't it sound nicer?"

"You're supremely annoying, Weasley."

"Ginny!"

"You're supremely annoying, Ginny."

Ginny chuckled and Hermione couldn't help but smile. He was very amusing when he put his mind to it. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"See – Draco is happy to go so now you have to come or he'll have to find another date," Ginny said to Hermione.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Hermione answered. She looked to Draco. "I'm sure there are a hundred women you'd rather go with. Ask Esme – she'll be keen, I'm sure." She wasn't sure what made her say this but she saw Draco's face crease into a frown.

"Esme?" he asked. "I don't think she's my type and anyway I can sort my own date out, thanks."

"Good for you – go on then," Hermione didn't mean to sound spiteful but she could hear that was exactly how it sounded.

"Hermione!" Ginny protested. "You have to come."

"No I don't."

"No she doesn't," Draco said. "I can find myself a date, Weasley." He picked up his bag and nodded to them both before walking out. Ginny rounded on Hermione.

"You can bloody well sort that out!" she said. "I am not going with Draco and some other girl! If you don't help me with this Hermione then I'm going to be really mad at you!" Ginny sounded upset now and Hermione looked over at her friend.

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because you're my best friend and I really like Blaise and Draco is his best friend and your dance partner and if we all go together it will be so much better and it's really important to me..."

"Whoa!" Hermione held her hand up to stop Ginny's flow. "Okay! Okay! You win! I can't stand any more nagging! I'll go! But you will owe me one, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny sighed in relief and then grabbed Hermione's bag. "I'll bring this – you need to catch Draco before he asks someone else."

"What? No! I'm not chasing after him like I'm desperate or something!"

"Then tell him I'm desperate – I don't care. Just go and stop him before he leaves!" Ginny gave her a gentle shove and Hermione rolled her eyes before hurrying over to the doors. She looked out into the corridor but it was empty so she did a little dash to the main entrance and rushed outside. Again there was no sign of the familiar blonde head and Hermione groaned. Ginny was going to kill her!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So, two hours later Hermione found herself once more outside Draco's flat. She was here under protest but Ginny had been insistent that she tell him tonight before he asked someone else. She sighed loudly, vowing to keep her temper and then knocked on the door. Thirty seconds later it was flung open and Draco stood there, his hair ruffled and damp, in casual trousers and a loose shirt that was open. As soon as he saw her he looked down at himself and then back up at her.

"I've just got out of the shower," he said, as an explanation. "If you'd come a few minutes earlier you could have joined me." Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Was he flirting with her? "I was joking, Granger. What's the matter?"

"Errr...nothing...I mean..." Hermione stuttered over her words, having totally forgotten what she had planned to say. Draco shook his head and then reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her into his flat.

"For Merlin's sake! Stop waffling and come in," he said. Hermione stood by the door and he leant over her to close the door, his scent wafting over her, his shirt open and she had to close her eyes for a moment.

"Ginny sent me," Hermione blurted out.

"To do what?"

Hermione sighed like a petulant child. "She wanted me to stop you asking anyone else to the concert."

Draco's expression changed, his eyes twinkling. "Anyone else?"

"She wants me to go and she won't give up nagging me so now I've said I would...so here I am stopping you finding another date," Hermione hesitated. "Not that us going would be a date..."

"Of course not." Draco kept his face straight but she could tell he was dying to laugh.

"You think I'm ridiculous don't you?" she asked and she pulled her hair nervously. "I'm actually quite a confident person but you just make me all dithery and pathetic!"

Draco threw his head back and laughed and Hermione watched him, astonished. He shook his head, still chuckling. "So if I do think you're any of those things...ridiculous, dithery...wretched?"

"Pathetic." Hermione corrected him and he chuckled again.

"Well, if I do think any of those things about you, are you bothered?"

Hermione took a deep gulp of breath, surprised by his question. "Well...I mean..." She realized she was doing it again and threw her hands up in the air. "See! I'm doing it again!" She sighed. "I do care because I know you already have a low opinion of me and I'm just making it even lower. I wanted to prove that your opinion of me at school was wrong." She wondered how the conversation had gone in this direction. "This isn't what I came here for. I came to tell you that I will go to the concert. So now that's done and I'm going to go..."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." The grey eyes were on her again and she backed towards the door, desperate to escape.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione mumbled, fumbling for the door knob.

"Hermione?"

She turned reluctantly back to him. "Yes?"

"I don't have a low opinion of you."

Hermione knew her jaw had dropped open and she completely forgot she was in the process of leaving. She stared at him, his eyes locked with hers and she tried desperately to not be drawn into them. She bit her lip again and spoke quietly.

"Right...that's good then. Thanks."

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Oh!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you teasing me?"

"How on earth could my asking you if you would like a coffee be construed as teasing you?" Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"I think you enjoy my discomfort."

"Oh I do! Of course I do! It's very amusing." He smirked at her.

"See! That's what I mean! You know we don't do this kind of thing." Hermione blinked rapidly.

"But I was genuinely asking you to stay for a coffee. Really!" Draco nodded his head at one of his plush sofas. "Sit down and relax for Merlin's sake before you wear a hole in my very expensive carpet!"

He retreated through a door, presumably to the kitchen and Hermione stared after him. Things were getting weirder by the day if that were possible. She could either just leave now or she could do as he asked and sit down. Considering they were going to have to dance together for the next few weeks, running off now probably wasn't the best option, so she moved to the sofa and sat down. She was going to kill Ginny Weasley for this!

**Hope you liked the little move forward in their relationship. I thought it was time - they can't hate each other forever and the whole dancing together is bringing them closer. Next chapter they have a chat. x**


	15. A little conversation

Draco returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee which he placed on the low table in between the sofas. He sat opposite her, lounging comfortably whilst Hermione remained perched on the edge.

"So, you've only agreed to come to the concert to keep Ginny happy?" Draco asked and Hermione twisted her lips not enjoying his direct approach.

"I could be polite and say that I want to go with you but we both know that's a lie so what would be the point?" Hermione decided to be honest. She was tired of trying to keep everyone happy.

"You told me you didn't hate me," Draco said, his eyes watching her intently.

"I don't hate you – I just find you hard to be with for any length of time. We can't seem to have a civilized conversation." Hermione sighed, seeing that this conversation was probably about to go the same way as all their others.

"So, what can I do so that we have a nice evening at the concert instead of a miserable one?" Draco leant back and crossed his arms on his chest which was thankfully now covered with his shirt.

Hermione frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to be considerate," he grinned. "Shocking – I know!"

"Unbelievable actually," Hermione said, dryly.

"Thanks, Granger!"

"You're welcome, Malfoy," she emphasised his surname. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep using my first name. I'll always be Granger to you, won't I?"

Draco grinned and shrugged. "Maybe."

Hermione sipped her drink, hoping to escape quickly but it was hot so she couldn't drink it fast. "You don't have to do anything at the concert. If we can just get through the night without an argument that will do. We can't spoil their evening together."

"No arguments? For a whole evening?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes, a whole evening."

"I'll have to get drunk," Draco gave a little chuckle.

"Thanks!"

"Or I could get you drunk? That'd be interesting," Draco said and he rubbed his chin. "Maybe you'd finally let me in on some of your secrets."

"What secrets?" Hermione asked and she put her drink down, the turn in the conversation catching her interest.

"Well you must have some deep, dark secret. Even Hermione Granger can't be totally sin free."

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't have any," Hermione said.

"Well I know that's not true," Draco said and then he seemed to realize what he said and he looked away.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Hermione asked, watching him with interest. What did he mean? She didn't have any deep, dark secrets – why did he think she did?

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I just mean everyone has, that's all."

"What are yours then?" Hermione twisted the question back to him.

"I've already told you one of mine...about getting Malfoy Enterprises back..."

"That was half a story. I still have no idea what happened or who it was," Hermione pointed out.

Draco appeared to think for a moment and then he shrugged. "His name is Griff Langdon. He was my right hand man and I gave him a lot of access to everything and responsibility. I always tried to run everything myself and then some girlfriend of mine gave me a talking to about delegating and trusting the right people so foolishly, I listened to her and started skimming off some of the jobs to Griff." He paused for a moment before giving a wry smile. "My Father was a short sighted, bigot but he always warned me about trusting others and he was right because as soon as I trusted Griff he started creaming off money and assets to his own little pot. By the time I was suspicious, it was too late and he staged a takeover. He was in, I was out. Bastard." Draco added this last word on the end with venom and then he looked over at her.

"But surely that's illegal. There must be a way you can get the company back?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I could go down the legal route but he's clever so I'd be lucky to find anything. Plus it would take years and plenty of cash that I no longer have," Draco looked down at his hands and for the first time ever, Hermione felt genuinely sorry for him. She was also glad he was talking to her.

"I'm sorry – that's awful," Hermione said, quietly. She wasn't sure how Draco would take sympathy but she wanted to tell him what she thought. Draco looked up and pointed his finger at her.

"Okay – now it's your turn," he said.

"I told you! I don't have any secrets," Hermione protested.

"What about this idea of yours? The school thing?" Draco prompted her.

"How do you find out about that? You never did tell me."

"You have a very talkative friend, remember?" Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed. Draco was watching her, obviously waiting for an answer so she took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure you're going to think this is really nerdy but the day I left Hogwarts I just felt sad that it was over. I loved school and studying and I didn't want it to end. So it just sort of came to me that I could continue it in a way and also allow others who wanted to continue to do so. An adult wizarding school that anyone can attend. Those wanting to carry on learning and those who want to improve." She gave a little shrug. "I know you'll think I'm a geek but I don't care. I think it would be a great thing to do and it would give people who failed a second chance."

"How very Gryffindor of you!" Draco said and Hermione felt her hackles rise. She should have known better than to expect anything other than a scathing remark. Draco must have noticed the look on her face because he started to defend himself without her saying anything. "What's the matter?" he asked. "It wasn't an insult! It was a compliment! Any Slytherin who had the same idea would be thinking about how much he or she could charge in fees rather than who might be helped." Hermione looked at him, trying to decide if he was being genuine and it only took one look into his eyes to know he was. He spoke again, quietly. "That's all I meant. Carry on - you haven't finished your story."

Hermione took one last look at him and then sat back down. "So...I've been trying to raise money in any way possible since then. Hour upon hour doing heaven knows what as long as it made me a bit of money."

"What sort of things?" Draco asked.

"Oh, the usual silly jobs – I've pretty much done a bit of everything. I even had a job cauldron cleaning a couple of years ago! I didn't even know that job existed until I did it!" Hermione gave a wry smile. "Just lately I've been helping out at St. Mungo's, serving in my friend's shop and she's been selling some tutorials I've written. That's kept me really busy lately. And then there's the dance competition..." She left the sentence open ended, knowing that this particular point needed no further explanation.

"Wow! You really do stick to something once you're mind is made up!" Draco asked. "You're really serious about it then?"

"Deadly serious. I will do it. I will." Hermione said this like a chant and she nodded her head decisively. "I've been to look at a few premises a while ago and I've even thought of the name." Draco eyes were glued to her and she felt a little awkward under his intense gaze until she recognized his expression which was one of admiration and then she felt quite proud of herself. If she'd managed to impress Draco Malfoy with her hard work and dedication then she must be doing something right.

"What will the name of your school be, Hermione?" Draco asked and the way he phrased the question, as if he was a certain as she was that it would happen, made her tingle. And he'd called her Hermione.

"Renaissance Advanced School of Wizardry – renaissance meaning rebirth, new start, revival I thought it was suitable..." Hermione announced a little shyly. The name sounded great in her head but it was different saying it out loud. She watched Draco for his reaction and he just nodded slowly before fixing his devastating eyes on her.

"It's a great name," he said, his voice just above a whisper and Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the reverence in his voice. This was her dream and she always got all gushy about it and yet here was Draco Malfoy, treating it with the utmost respect - treating her with the utmost respect. It made her feel emotional and she turned away quickly before her eyes filled with water. Draco spoke again, his voice still quiet. "So hasn't it ever got to you? The constant work for very little reward? Haven't you felt like giving up on it?" As he said this it suddenly came to Hermione what he was hinting at. Of course! He'd seen her on the bridge that night! He couldn't say he had because that would be giving away his presence there but he was trying to ask her why she'd been there, seemingly about to throw herself into oblivion.

"I had a bad time a while ago. I had a run in with the man you're trying to get to help you. The competition sponsor," she explained.

"You know him already?" Draco asked, incredulously.

"No, I don't know him but he runs that competition doesn't he? The one you weren't allowed to enter for?"

"Oh! So you applied!" Draco nodded as the pieces fell into place. "I can't believe he didn't pick you – it's a great idea and you're Hermione Granger for heaven's sake."

Hermione smiled at the small compliment, pleased that Draco thought she would have been picked. "I didn't get to apply because having spent months preparing the application, I was broken into a few days before and it was taken. There wasn't time to re-do it so I couldn't be considered. I begged, I really did but they wouldn't waiver on it. So that was that and it really hit me hard as I'd stupidly been pinning my hopes on it." She realized that she was divulging rather a lot so she stopped abruptly.

"How long ago was that?" Draco's question sounded innocently enough but Hermione could read the hidden meaning. He was asking if it was about the time she had been considering throwing herself from a bridge.

"Probably almost a year now."

"But you're okay about it now?"

"I have to be." Hermione stared at him and for a moment she just wanted to blurt out that she knew it was him on the bridge that night and that he had looked far more set on throwing himself off than she had. She didn't though because she knew the day she told him that may be the end of their very tentative acquaintance. Draco Malfoy with his chip on his shoulder and his huge amount of pride wouldn't be happy that Hermione Granger knew his deep, dark secret. So she kept quiet and just nodded in answer to his question.

Draco spoke again, his voice back to normal. "I believe that we've managed a whole fifteen minutes without a cross word."

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "I believe you're right...Draco..." she used his first name awkwardly but he gave her a grin in return.

"It hurt you to call me that didn't it? I could feel your pain," he teased her and she smiled shyly.

"This is all a bit weird," she said. Not least the fact that you're being nice to me and looking at me like that, Hermione thought but kept it to herself. "I really should go now, thanks for the coffee...I'll see you tomorrow." Draco stood and followed her to the door but she stopped just as she stepped out. "If the drop fall that Esme keeps on about could be mostly fall and no drop I'd be grateful."

She heard Draco chuckling as she walked down the stairs.

**It's moving along...hope you're enjoying it...x**


	16. Falling

Hermione couldn't get the events of last night out of her head all day until the point where she started to get irritated with herself. Draco had been so nice, complimenting her idea, encouraging her to stay, conducting a reasonable conversation and it worried her how quickly she had forgotten what a prat he could be. Not only was she now going all gooey over his appearance, she was also being taken in by his charms. This was worrying. Actually it was terrifying.

Still, she found herself looking forward to their dance lesson and when she entered the studio she received a small smile from Draco that made her stomach flip. Esme suggested that they learn the end of the dance, including the drop fall. Then, if they had time they could practise the lift and any other difficult parts.

"Do you think we can call it a drop catch?" Hermione asked and Esme laughed at her.

"If you like," she said. "Let's run through the steps that lead up to it first, Draco already knows these so I'll concentrate on you, Hermione." Once Hermione had the hang of the steps and had practised them twice with Draco, Esme stopped them and got Draco to stand in position to catch Hermione. "Now this is tricky, Hermione. I'll soften the floor again but in theory you should never be anywhere near it. The chances of Draco not catching you are practically zero and you won't be at any height. But this is difficult because it involves you keeping your back straight and falling, almost like a log, letting Draco catch you under the shoulders. It's an unnatural way to fall and your instincts will be to break your fall but you can't. You have to put your entire trust in Draco." Hermione glanced over at him and he pulled a face.

"That's never gonna happen," he commented and Hermione gave a little grin, knowing he was joking. The joke went over Esme's head and she simply put Hermione into position and put her hand in the small of her back.

"I'll stand here and support you're back the first few times until you get a feel for it. Try it now..."

Hermione did as instructed but before she'd even fell a few inches, her instincts kicked in and she panicked, trying to save herself. She ended up on the floor in a mess with Draco standing helplessly by her. When she looked up he was laughing, holding his stomach.

"That was funny," he chuckled. "You're arms were flapping like mad..."

"I'm glad I amused you," Hermione said but she was smiling as she dusted herself off.

"Let's try it again. Hold you're nerve, Hermione," Esme said and she supported her back again.

Hermione leant back again but she just couldn't fall straight backwards as it felt so strange. It was scary and she panicked again, this time being caught by Draco but only just and almost around the neck, rather than her shoulders. He pushed her back to standing and she looked at him defiantly, expecting a criticism. Instead he was laughing again, his eyes sparkling. "I wish you could see yourself," he said and Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Stop laughing at me; this is really hard!"

She tried a third time and fought the urge to panic. She willed herself to remain still and just let the fall happen and this time she managed it. Draco caught her easily and then pushed her back to standing and she grinned, pleased with herself.

"That was good," Esme said. "Do it again and include some arm movements. I know I told you to fall like a log but you shouldn't look like one when you do it." Hermione did it again, this time finding it easier and she added some arm movements to make it more graceful. "That was much better. Now I'll remove my hand and see if you can repeat it. Imagine that my hand is still there."

Of course the first attempt ended in disaster and Hermione fell to the floor quite heavily. Thankfully it was soft so she was fine. She tried again but not having Esme's hand supporting her back had taken away her safety net and she crumpled again before Draco could catch her.

"Let's take a 10 minute break," Esme suggested. "Have a drink and then we will try again."

Hermione fetched her drink bottle and ran through the move in her mind. She could do it – she just had to switch her mind off and lean backwards. She was surprised when Draco lowered himself to sit on the floor next to her.

"You have to trust me to catch you," he said.

"I do. It's not that, it just feels really wrong," Hermione explained. She was glad that his amicable attitude from last night appeared to be continuing.

"Pretend you're swooning into my arms," Draco suggested with a grin and Hermione felt her breath catch because he was nearer the truth than he knew. If he continued to be so bloody friendly she would soon be doing exactly that – well almost. "Seriously, just relax and I promise to catch you."

"I'll try," Hermione answered. "It's probably going to take a few attempts."

"Imagine that you're falling onto your bed," Draco suggested and Hermione turned to him, her eyes wide.

"That's a good idea! You could fall like that onto a bed," she said.

"Or better still imagine that you're falling into my bed," Draco smirked at her and she shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Believe me; I'd have to be dragged, screaming into your bed!" Hermione said. They were harsh words but she was smiling, finding their conversation amusing.

"Oh yes, you'd do plenty of screaming, Granger." Draco made a suggestive face at her and Hermione shook her head in disbelief. He was flirting with her! He seemed completely unperturbed by his sudden flirty admission but Hermione was stunned. And although she knew she should have been outraged she actually felt slightly flattered. She then felt annoyed at herself for feeling that way.

"Did you just suggest that I imagine falling into your bed and then in the very next breath call me Granger?" Hermione demanded, reminding herself of Ginny.

"Yeh, sorry. I can't get out of the habit."

"Try harder."

Draco smirked at her. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes." Hermione lowered her voice. "Please stop calling me Granger." She wasn't sure what made her say the next few words but the recent tension between them was getting to her and she just felt like being honest. She still blushed before she even managed to finish the sentence and her eyes lowered to the floor. "I like the way you make Hermione sound..." She knew Draco was staring at her but she didn't dare look up at him.

"Bloody hell..." His voice was a whisper now and she saw his hand move to run through his hair. She felt a little sick with nerves because what did bloody hell mean? Was he about to hit her with a condescending, cutting remark and firmly put her in her place? His next words answered her question. "In that case I'm never going to call you Granger again..." his voice trailed off and she dared to lift her eyes.

"Okay! Let's try again," Esme interrupted them and as Hermione stood up she could hear her heart beating like crazy. What the hell just happened? Had they had a moment? Had she had a moment with Draco Malfoy!

**Sorry it was a short one but I needed to break it here. Next chapter up soon. They're getting closer and closer and that continues next. x**


	17. Broken

Nine attempts later and Hermione still hadn't managed a drop fall. She just couldn't let herself go with it unless Esme was supporting her back. She was getting upset and frustrated, although neither Esme or Draco seemed overly worried.

"Don't worry, we'll try it again next lesson," Esme said. "Let's run through the entire dance now before we finish."

Hermione stomped about a bit, feeling annoyed at herself. She was thankful that Draco hadn't said anything yet. No sarcastic comments about her lack of dancing ability! She got into position and the music started. Hermione was a bit off because but she managed to pull it back and by the time they were about to do the rollover she was dancing well. The rollover went perfectly and then Hermione did her quick steps away from Draco ready for her run up. Draco gave her his little nod as always and she ran towards him ready for the lift. The jump went well and she was lifted high but as usual her head dipped and she had to lower her legs. The hold was a bit precarious and she decided to swing her legs down just a second earlier than usual before they lost their balance but Draco wasn't ready and as she moved over his shoulder he fumbled to try and move his supporting hand quickly enough. That was when she heard a sickening crack and Draco crumpled beneath her, crying out in pain. The floor came up and hit her hard but she didn't care because Draco was on the floor himself, groaning. Both she and Esme bent over him. He was holding his wrist, his face pale.

"I think he's broke his wrist, I heard a crack," Hermione said, feeling slightly sick.

"You're the best one at spells – can you fix it?" Esme asked.

Hermione bent over Draco. "Let me look, Draco. Move your hand so I can see if I can fix it." Draco did as instructed but as soon as Hermione saw his damaged wrist she knew she wouldn't be able to fix it. It was bent at a strange angle and Hermione knew there was a chance she could do more damage than good if she fixed it incorrectly. Draco groaned again and she glanced over at him anxiously. He was pale and sweating and his breathing was sharp. "Try to keep calm; I'll do a spell to help with the pain." She ran to get her wand before waving it over him. His breathing calmed immediately but his eyes were closed.

"I can't fix it," Hermione said to Esme who nodded.

"I'll fetch a Healer. You stay with him." With an almost instantaneous pop she was gone. Hermione bent over Draco again, keeping her eyes averted from his wrist.

"Just keep still and try to breathe normally. Esme is fetching a Healer; it'll be fixed in no time," she reassured him. He opened his eyes and gave her a very weak smile. "I'm so sorry, Draco! It's my fault! I was worried we were going to over balance so I moved early. I really am very sorry."

"It's okay," Draco said and then he winced with pain as he moved his arm. "Bloody hell! That hurts!"

"Sorry," Hermione repeated.

"Stop saying sorry."

"Sorry," Hermione apologized for apologizing and then gave a little giggle at herself. "You're making me all dithery again!"

"Not as bloody dithery as I feel right now!" Draco said with a grimace.

"Shall I fetch you a drink?"

"Yes please." She jumped up and filled a cup with water. Draco tried to sit up but cried out in pain so she had to support his head for him to drink. "I'm pathetic," he commented and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Totally."

There were two loud pops and Esme appeared with a young man. He wasted no time with hellos and bent over Draco.

"Ooh! That's nasty," he commented. "You did right not to attempt to fix this." He withdrew his wand and waved it over Draco's wrist. "It's going to take a couple of spells so hold still." He waved his wand again and then again. "That should be it. If you could sit up slowly and try moving it."

Draco sat up, still looking awful. His wrist looked normal again and he moved it gingerly. "Yeh, it feels better," he said.

"Well – it is fixed but as a precaution I'm going to magiwrap it for a few days. If you can avoid any heavy lifting and be a bit cautious with it..."

"How many days?" Esme asked and the tone of her voice made the young healer turn and look at her.

"Well...three or four?"

"Oh!" Esme answered. "It's just that they have a very important competition."

"Well after a few days rest that should be fine. How do you feel now?" He directed his question at Draco.

"Okay, I think," Draco answered. He stood up carefully, still holding his wrist but wobbled a bit. The Healer grabbed his arm.

"I think you're in shock from the pain." He turned to Esme and Hermione. "It would be a good idea if one of you made sure he got home safe and maybe stayed with him for a couple of hours. Plenty of hot drinks and sugar should sort him out."

"I'll stay with him," Hermione volunteered, feeling supremely guilty.

"Good. I'll be off now then."

Draco nodded. "Yes, thanks."

"You're very welcome." With a pop he was gone.

"Well, I suppose that's a few days off from rehearsals," Esme said. "That should be fine. We only have the last section to get right. Are you sure you're okay to take Draco home?" she asked Hermione.

"I don't need taking home, I'm fine," Draco walked over to his dance bag and bent to get it. When he stood up he looked a funny shade of green but he attempted a smile. "I'll go home to bed and be fine tomorrow."

"No. You heard the Healer – you're in shock," Hermione walked over to him.

"I'm fine!"

"You look terrible so you're obviously not."

"I never look terrible!"

"You have no say in it. I'm taking you home whether you like it or not." Hermione grabbed his bag from him and then walked over to get her own. "I'll let you know when we can rehearse again," she said this to Esme who nodded.

"Hope you feel better, Draco."

"Thanks."

"Come on – are you okay to walk?" Hermione asked and when he didn't answer she turned back to look at him. He was standing where she'd left him with his arms crossed and a sulky face. Hermione burst out laughing and put the dance bags down.

"I'm not a good patient – you'll regret volunteering to look after me," he said.

"Oh, I can imagine what sort of patient you'll be and I'm sure I will regret it. The problem is I have a guilty conscience so I'm going to look after you in any case to relieve my guilt." She walked back over to Draco and took hold of his good arm. "Come on!" He reluctantly walked with her and she leant a little closer. "You're place or mine?" She grinned at her own joke and Draco rolled his eyes. "Actually – we'll have to go to my flat because I've got a batch of tutorials that are being collected. Is that okay?"

"Sounds like I don't have a choice," Draco said but he didn't protest when she held onto him to apparate.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione popped her head around the door to check on Draco. He was installed on her sofa with a large cup of tea and some biscuits. He had his head back and his eyes closed and despite his bravado, Hermione could tell that he still wasn't feeling right. He opened one eye and caught her staring at him.

"Stop drooling over me," he said, closing his eye again.

"I'm not drooling over you," Hermione said. "I was checking you were okay."

"I'm perfectly fine; stop bloody fussing."

Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa by his feet. "Why all the bravado? You should be making the most of this because I won't be fussing over you again anytime soon."

"Maybe you're right and it was you who broke my wrist after all," Draco said and Hermione bit her lip.

"I know! I really am so sorry! I feel so guilty!" she said.

"For someone with such an amazingly logical brain you really are an emotional wreck sometimes aren't you?"

Hermione frowned at him. "An emotional wreck? You mean I give a damn about people?"

"There you go all Gryffindor again," Draco grumbled, his eyes still shut.

"There you go all critical and condescending again," Hermione retaliated and this time both of those piercing grey eyes opened.

"There you go all touchy and stroppy again," he answered.

"You really are a terrible patient!"

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Draco sat up suddenly. "But maybe it is time I went home..."

Hermione stared at him in dismay. She might have been moaning about him but she didn't want him to go home. She did a double take at her own thoughts – she really was losing it!

"Do you still feel light headed?" she asked.

"No, that has gone." Draco hadn't attempted to make a move to leave and he was staring back at her.

"Does your wrist still hurt?" Hermione was trying to convey that she wanted him to stay a bit longer but she couldn't get the words out.

Draco lifted his arm and gave it a little shake before gasping in pain. "Oh! That hurt!"

Hermione stood up and looked down at him trying to build up the courage to vocalize the idea she had just had. She picked up his cup and swished the tea that was left in it around nervously. "Listen...if you go home then I should come with you..."

"Why? I told you I'm fine now," Draco stood as well and tried to take the cup from her. "I'll even clear up after myself."

Hermione snatched the cup away and tried to ignore his sudden close proximity. "Or instead of me taking you home...you could stay here - I have a guest bed."

Draco's eyes widened and for a moment he looked lost for words. He then seemed to gather his thoughts. "There's no need for that – you've been a good nurse so I relieve you of any further guilt."

Hermione felt a rush of embarrassment as his blunt rejection of her offer. He took the cup from her and went to the kitchen, returning a few moments later and fetching his coat from the hanger near the door. He now had a bit of colour back in his face but his usually perfect hair was in disarray and she could tell his wrist was hurting him as he tried to put his coat on. Hermione felt a sudden rush of emotion for him. He was such an enigma – one moment annoying and rude the next amusing and fun.

She couldn't put her finger on exactly when or why but in the last few days things had changed between them. Maybe it was the more intense nature of the dance moves they were working on, having to work together and rely on each other. The night when she'd called round his flat she hadn't expected more than a few words to pass between them but they'd had a full blown conversation. And there was no denying that today they had been more at ease with one another. Draco had been teasing her, he was talking to her openly and she was sure she wasn't imagining the smallest hint of affection from him. When this competition was over, she didn't want that to be the end of their friendship – if that's what it was.

She came out of her reverie and looked up to find him standing by her sofa, staring at her. His coat was now on his back and his eyes were watching her intently, obviously wondering what she was thinking.

"I'll see you at Blaise's tomorrow then?" he said. They were all meeting there before the concert.

"Okay." Hermione stepped to one side to let him go past but as he did so she grabbed his arm. "If you go home, I'll just be thinking about you all night."

"You and plenty of other women," Draco quipped but his voice had a soft tone to it.

"What if you can't manage to get undressed or anything? I just watched your struggle for ten minutes to get your coat on!"

"Are you offering to undress me?" Draco smirked at her.

"I want you to stay and not because I feel guilty." There! She'd said it! "Merlin knows why but I am actually starting to give a damn about you! It must be the Gryffindor in me!"

Draco raised his eyebrows but his eyes had softened and were watching her closely. "Hermione," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Nothing - I just thought I'd say it as you said you liked how I made it sound," he grinned and she looked at him exasperated.

"I didn't tell you that so you could tease me about it," Hermione said.

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..." he grinned again.

"Very funny now stop it!" She nudged him in the ribs, accidently catching his bad arm. He made an exaggerated show of holding it as if he was in intense pain.

"I'll have to stay now you've almost broken my wrist again," he said, teasingly but he gave her a smile like one she'd never received from him before. It was warm and sweet and it made her tingle from head to toe. "If I didn't know any better, Miss Granger, I'd actually think we are starting to get on."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione's answer was dismissive but she softened it with a little smile.

"Will you be comfortable in the guest bed?" Draco asked. He grinned wickedly at her and attempted to slip his coat off again.

"You're hilarious aren't you?" Hermione said. She watched him for a moment longer and then reached over and helped him with his coat. She reached round him and slipped it down his arms before pulling it carefully over his damaged wrist. When she looked up his face was inches away from hers, his startling eyes fixed to hers.

"I knew you wanted to undress me," he said.

She ignored this comment. "I'll go and make your bed up." She emphasised the 'your'. She went to step around him but as she did so Draco reached out and grabbed her hand. He didn't speak but his smirk had gone and his eyes were darker. He squeezed her hand gently and she felt the butterflies start again.

"Hermione..." her name was now a whisper on his lips and this time the way he made it sound was wonderful.

"Yes?" she asked, cautiously in case he was just teasing her again but she couldn't keep the huskiness out of her voice.

"I'm glad you give a damn about me." He then leant closer and dropping her hand he put the tips of his fingers gently, almost reverently, onto her cheek. It was a delicate, intimate gesture and it made Hermione's heart thump in her chest. She was caught up in his eyes again and as he moved his fingertips along her skin she could only stare at him, her breathing a little faster. Draco's eyes followed his fingers before dropping to her lips and then back up to her eyes again. Hermione knew she must be almost drooling but she couldn't stop herself because she was enraptured by Draco's tender touch.

She didn't know what it meant but she had never felt like this from a simple touch and a touch from someone she wasn't supposed to like very much.

**So - this is all very positive but this is Dramione so don't expect them to have a completely smooth ride will you - that'd be boring wouldn't it? Let me know what you think. x**


	18. Nice legs

The next morning Hermione made herself a cup of tea as quietly as she could. Draco was still asleep in the dining area and she wasn't in any hurry to wake him. She now wished she hadn't asked him to stay because she hadn't thought through the consequences of inviting him. She was now going to have to have breakfast with him and make small talk! This would have been awkward enough in any circumstances but after their strange interaction last night (which she still hadn't been able to get her head around) it was going to be even worse. Her kitchen was small and there was no-where to sit so she hovered around awkwardly. It was only a few moments later when she heard movement and she looked around the door.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she called. Draco was sat on the edge of the guest bed shirtless and she immediately wished she hadn't looked. He turned his head to look at her from under his lashes and then slowly stood up and did a big stretch accompanied by a loud yawn. Hermione was sure this was all for her benefit because she now had a prime view of his muscled abs, arms and stomach. She really wanted to pull a disgusted face to prove she was unmoved by his body but it was difficult when the sight before her was so utterly gorgeous. He lowered his arms and gave her a grin.

"A cup of tea would be great, thanks."

She went back into the kitchen and busied herself with making some toast and a drink for Draco. When she was done, she turned to put the toast on a plate and gave a little shriek because Draco was standing right behind her, still shirtless.

"You made me jump!" she said, handing him the toast and keeping her eyes on her own plate.

"Sorry," Draco looked around. "This place is tiny, isn't it?"

"It's all I can afford – sorry if it doesn't meet your usual standards," Hermione couldn't keep the defensive tone out of her voice.

"I wasn't complaining – it was just an observation."

"Let's eat at the table," Hermione suggested and she squeezed past Draco and went to the dining table. "How is your wrist?"

Draco did a little movement with his hand and then nodded approvingly. "It feels much better."

"Great."

"Awkward?" Draco used the word as a question.

"Pardon?"

Draco leant forward. "Could this be any more awkward?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, you could be totally naked rather than just half naked – that would probably do it!"

Draco chuckled and looked down at his chest. "Are you complaining?"

"Most people get dressed before sitting at the dining table."

"I only have the shirt I wore yesterday! I need to go home and get changed," Draco protested. "Does it make a change to see what a real man should look like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your points of reference are who? Potter? Weasley?"

"They eat breakfast with their clothes on!"

"What about doing other things?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione answered him, primly.

"I thought you and Weasley were all shacked up for a while?"

"We did go out but it was short lived." Hermione didn't feel like discussing her disastrous and very short relationship with Ron so she threw a question back at Draco. "What about you? Pansy never did get her claws into you then?"

"Credit me with some taste!" Draco said. "I've probably only seen her three or four times since we left school." Draco leant forward a little. "She's not my type."

"Not blonde or rich enough?" Hermione realized she was being aggressive and she didn't know why. Somehow she had expected something different this morning but it was business as usual – Draco being sarcastic and her being defensive.

"And you reckon it's me who has a low opinion of you?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "I'm not a saint, Hermione but I do have some principles!"

Hermione bit her lip, regretting being so snappy at him. He was just starting to thaw his icy exterior and here she was being icy herself! "I know...just ignore me. I'm not a morning person." She made a feeble excuse and returned her gaze to her toast.

Draco stood up. "Thanks for the toast – I should go now." He walked over and put his shirt on. "I'll see you at Blaise's later...and I promise to be fully dressed." She looked up and he gave her a little grin which she returned.

"That will disappoint half of the women in the room!" Hermione joked, trying to end their awkward morning on a friendly note. She still didn't want him to go and she wished that the little connection they'd made last night could have continued.

Draco pulled a face. "Only half? I would have thought three-quarters at the very least!"

They grinned at one another and the awkwardness that had been with them all morning disappeared in an instant. Hermione gave a little shrug.

"It'll probably be all of them, won't it?" she admitted.

"That would include you then?" Draco asked, cleverly. His smirk remained on his face all the time that Hermione put down her toast, stood up and walked over to him. He then put his head to one side and gave her a puzzled grin when she ran her hand down the front of his jacket.

"I'd have no trouble getting you naked if I wanted to..." Hermione used her most seductive and sexy voice and tried desperately not to blush or laugh but she failed in the latter when Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. She giggled and gave him a little shove. "You're not the only one who can be a tease, Draco Malfoy!" Draco was still just staring at her and she giggled again. "And I think I've managed to render you speechless as well! I seem to remember you betting me that you could do that to me!"

Draco shook his head in disbelief before he spoke quietly, his eyes twinkling at her. "Just when I thought that no-one could ever surprise me again, along comes Hermione Granger."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny apparated them to Blaise's house. It was actually a house rather than a flat and Hermione was suitably impressed. He'd achieved more than the rest of them who all lived in various size flats – hers being the smallest. Blaise greeted her with a hug and a huge grin, looking extremely handsome in his suit. He had an air of confidence about him that was almost arrogant but it also made him very attractive.

"Welcome to chez Zabini!" he announced.

"It's lovely!" Hermione said and she made a little show of examining the stairs. "And it has these strange things that lead to a second floor! Very sophisticated! You must be super rich!"

Blaise laughed at her joke. "I wish!" he said. He made both the girls a drink and they went to sit in his lounge. "You both look amazing," he complimented them and he gave Ginny a little wink. Hermione glanced down at herself and was happy with her dress. It was quite short, shorter than she was usually comfortable with but the skirt was very full with a couple of petticoats on show at the hem and it compensated for the shortness, making it look pretty and sophisticated and showing off her slim legs. The top was fairly plain, just a shade lighter than the deep purple of her skirt with a scooped neckline, keeping the overall look simple. She wore her hair down and her make-up was just a little brighter than usual. Ginny, who always looked great, had been very complimentary and Hermione felt she had made a good choice.

At that point there was a pop from out in the hallway and Blaise jumped up. They then heard him speaking to Draco who had obviously just arrived. Hermione felt a little nervous because it was strangely important to her that Draco thought she looked nice. She shuffled a little and tried to sip her drink and look casual. The boys came back into the room and Draco greeted them with a smile.

"Ladies," he said. He looked amazing, of course, the black of his suit contrasting with his pristine white shirt and blonde hair. Ginny looked round at them all and gave them a big smile.

"Wow! We look great!" she said and the other three laughed at her.

"Modest as always!" Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"So exactly how high brow is this concert?" Ginny asked. Blaise twisted his lips.

"Well, it's classical music which isn't usually my sort of thing but they play it brilliantly it had me hooked!" Blaise explained. "So I suppose it is high brow but I think you'll like it."

Draco gave a snort and they all turned to look at him. He looked at the two girls. "I bet that you'll both have had a little cry by the end of it," he said and Hermione turned to him puzzled.

"Why would we cry?"

"Because it's great music. It tells a story and once you understand it, it gets to you," he nodded at them. "My date last year didn't get it – she was dry eyed all night..."

"And a bit whiny!" Blaise interrupted.

"She had this block about it being classical music so she didn't let it effect her," Draco said. "But you two have more than two brain cells to rub together so I bet you both end up in tears!"

"I think that was a compliment...?" Ginny didn't sound sure but she was smiling. "Ooh! See now I can't wait! I want to be touched emotionally..."

Hermione spluttered on her drink at Ginny's flowery description. "Touched emotionally? What are you talking about?" she asked, her face sceptical.

Ginny pulled a face at her friend. "You need to be more open minded, Miss Granger."

Draco and Blaise were both grinning at them. Draco nodded his head in agreement with Ginny. "She's right!" he said. "You should listen to your friend." He and Ginny exchanged glances and despite the fact they were ganging up on her, Hermione was glad because it meant they were getting on. "When I'm lending you my handkerchief later, I'll remind you of this conversation."

"Has everyone finished their drink?" Blaise asked. "We should get going."

They all stood up and Hermione put her glass down before smoothing her skirts. When she raised her head, she met a pair of deep grey eyes. She couldn't have described the look Draco was giving her but it made her blush and she couldn't stop herself this time. As they left the lounge, Draco took her arm.

"Where have you been hiding those legs?" he spoke quietly in her ear so that Blaise and Ginny who were already in the hallway chatting didn't hear him.

Hermione sighed. "Oh please! Am I meant to be flattered by that?"

Draco chuckled. "Only Hermione Granger could be insulted by a man telling her she has nice legs."

"Actually, any woman with two brain cells to rub together would expect a better compliment than that," Hermione said, cleverly using his earlier description of her and Ginny.

"Yeh well maybe that's my problem then because I usually go for beauty over brains," Draco said this and then stopped abruptly as he realized how it sounded.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and tried to look insulted. She wasn't really but she couldn't make all this too easy for him. "Implying that you've done the opposite tonight?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant!"

Blaise poked his head around the door. "Are you two coming?" He noticed their stance. "Oh no! You're not arguing already? We're not even there yet!"

Ginny's came back into the room, her face anxious. "You're not falling out are you? I don't want anything to spoil tonight!"

"I was showing my appreciation for Hermione's assets but she didn't like it," Draco said and Hermione now had to laugh out loud.

"Showing appreciation for my assets?" she giggled.

"Which of her assets were you appreciating?" Blaise asked and they all laughed.

"Her legs," Draco said and Blaise shrugged.

"Yeh, they're great," he said as if it was a given. "What's your problem, Hermione?"

"Blaise!" Ginny nudged him in the ribs. "Look, you've made her blush even more now!"

**The four of them are great together - it's the concert next - thanks for the reviews so far. x**


	19. The Concert

The concert hall was large and grand with beautiful lights illuminating its stone walls. The interior was equally as grand with a sweeping staircase and plush red carpet. It was crowded, the atmosphere buzzing with all the guests dressed up and Hermione loved it immediately. She felt a little thrill at the grandeur of it all.

They took their seats which had a good view and Hermione felt herself relax for the first time in ages. Draco and Blaise were great company; the pair of them seemed to bounce off one another, making the girls laugh. Draco was animated and relaxed and Hermione watched him with interest. He was a strange mixture of so many things and she was beginning to like them all.

"You're staring," Draco said, without turning to look at her.

"You're acting like normal people do – it's freaking me out!" Hermione answered, turning away.

"What do you mean like normal people do?" Draco demanded.

Hermione shrugged. "All those years at school and even when we met again at dancing you were such a jumped up, arrogant, malicious git..."

"Ouch!"

"Stop taking offence, you know that's how you were."

"And the point of this conversation is?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"It takes some getting used to – seeing you being nice and normal," Hermione said. "So, yes I was staring." She sounded abrupt but only because she didn't want to give in to how she was really feeling about him. He was close to her, his arm resting against hers on the seat rest and as always he smelt delicious. He was laughing and joking with Blaise, his wonderful eyes, whenever they turned on her, were sending her stomach into turmoil. What was happening here? It was like he was a whirlwind and she was being dragged in.

Draco spoke again. "Well, I don't have that problem because you're exactly how you used to be – annoying, bossy, uptight..."

Hermione blinked rapidly, not quite believing he was being so awful. She felt her stomach drop, feeling like a fool for being taken in by her surroundings and the atmosphere and then she noticed Draco's eyes. They were twinkling mischievously and then his mouth curved into a grin and she realized he had been joking. She now felt foolish for not realizing this straight away and she huffed at him and hit him hard on the arm.

"You're evil!" she said and Draco laughed.

"You're gullible," he retaliated.

The lights dimmed and the music started and Hermione turned her attention to the stage. The concert began with the whole orchestra playing a rousing piece that ended on a crescendo, and then a quartet of strings played a beautiful and haunting tune. Hermione loved it. She glanced over at Ginny who was also watching intently. Blaise had been right, this was really good. The concert continued with various duets and groups and the first half concluded with a very young musician who played the piano. He was amazing, his fingers seemed to move at a hundred miles an hour and as he finished, Hermione found herself on her feet with everyone else. She felt Draco's eyes on her and turned to him. He was smiling gently at her.

"You're enjoying it then?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it's great."

Blaise and Draco went to get drinks and the girls moved next to one another to chat.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" Ginny asked and Hermione agreed. "They're brilliant aren't they?" Ginny added another question.

"Yes, that young lad on the piano..."

"I don't mean the musicians. I mean our totally, utterly gorgeous and entertaining dates."

Hermione stared at her friend and in her usual way she ignored most of Ginny's comment and focused on one point. "Draco's not my date."

Ginny shook her head. "Of course he is!"

"We're only here because of you."

"So you're not enjoying each other's company at all?" Ginny challenged her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes but...

"No buts, Hermione - don't try telling me you don't like each other," Ginny leant closer. "Could you ever have imagined Draco Malfoy being like this?"

Hermione blinked rapidly and bit her lip, considering Ginny's words. "I do like him..." she confessed, quietly and Ginny grinned at her.

"So you should!" she said. "He's bloody gorgeous."

"Merlin, Ginny!"

"And he's surprisingly nice, clever, witty – yeh, I like him. How strange! I like Draco Malfoy!" Ginny clapped her hands. "I can see lots more double dates coming up!"

Hermione felt her stomach to a flip at her friend's words and their implication. She didn't need Ginny's approval to like anyone, of course but the fact that Ginny was saying that she liked Draco meant that Hermione wasn't imaging him being different. The boys arrived back with the drinks and Hermione moved back to her seat. The four of them chatted about the concert so far and then suddenly Ginny gave a little cry out. She leant across Draco, without any concerns about invading his personal space and he pulled back and wafted her hair out of his face.

"Hermione! Have you seen who's in the stalls? About eight rows back in the middle."

Hermione searched the bobbing heads below until she saw who Ginny was talking about and then she groaned.

"Oh no! What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but he's with Melissa."

"Melissa! I knew she always had a thing for him."

Draco leant forward again and pushed the girls gently apart. "Excuse me interrupting this little chat but I am in the middle here!" he said. "And who are we talking about? I feel left out."

"It's Hermione's ex-boyfriend and he's with this girl that was constantly chasing him."

"Really?" Draco leant forward for a better view. "So why did he dump you then?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "He didn't dump me! I dumped him for your information."

The lights dimmed, cutting off their conversation and music filled the room again, catching their attention. The woodwind did a section and then a duet of violin and cello. Hermione had never really listened to classical music before and she found the intricate notes and the flowing tones of the music fascinating. Of course, it was much better performed live. The lights dimmed on the stage and then a single spotlight illuminated a young girl as she walked gracefully onto the stage. She stood to one side and a single note filled the air before she started singing, her voice soft but melodic. The language she was singing in was unfamiliar to Hermione but it sounded beautiful. Another light pierced the darkness and a man appeared on the other side of the stage, his voice joining the girls. They sang in harmony and then another three voices joined them and the song flowed. Then the instruments joined in – a lone violin, a flute and a clarinet.

Hermione couldn't understand what the vocalists were singing but the emotion in their voices was reaching her. The girl sang a sweet high note, full of joy which was then repeated an octave lower by the man. It was easy to understand that this was a love song and a very beautiful one. The couple moved closer, meeting in the middle of the stage, their song low and soft now as they joined hands. The rest of the stage dipped into darkness again, leaving just the young couple and then the girl dropped to the ground and the man sang a line, melancholy and deep.

That was when it hit Hermione - a wave of emotion as she felt what was happening rather than understanding it and she put her hand on her chest, holding her breath. It went silent on the stage and you could have heard a pin drop in the theatre. And then the man fell to his knees and the orchestra took over the music washing over the audience rising to a crescendo and making Hermione feel every note. She didn't know she was crying until a hand moved in front of her face holding a white handkerchief. She glanced over at Draco but he wasn't looking at her, his expression was impassive and his eyes were fixed to the stage. Smug git! Hermione knew she would pay later for her next action but she looked down at the handkerchief being offered to her and then reached out to take it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I can't believe how good it was!" Ginny said. They were in the bar across the road from the concert hall, settled around a little table. "I don't like that music at all normally but it was amazing. The song at the end was so emotional!"

"We told you you'd need a hanky," Blaise said.

Draco made an exaggerated show of searching for his in the top pocket of his suit. "Oh, mine seems to have disappeared..." he said with a wink in Hermione's direction and she rolled her eyes.

"Go on! Have your moment of glory," she said. "You were right, it made me cry. It was so beautiful how they sang it."

Ginny put down her almost empty glass and looked over at Hermione. "Blaise has offered to walk me back rather than apparating," she said. "Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course it's okay."

"Will you be alright?" Ginny asked and Draco shook his head at her.

"What do you mean – will she be alright? Of course she'll be alright!" he answered Ginny, seemingly outraged at her question.

Ginny turned to him. "I'm not questioning Hermione's safety or anything – I know you'll make sure she's back home safe. I mean does she mind me leaving her with..." Ginny paused obviously trying to phrase her sentence tactfully, "...on her own..."

Draco pulled a face. "She won't be on her own."

"I meant leaving the two of you alone."

"Why would that be a problem?" Draco persisted and Ginny sighed.

"I wish I hadn't said anything! I just wanted to check that she was happy with the situation!" Ginny said.

"She is sitting right here!" Hermione waved her hand in front of their faces. "She has an opinion _**and **_a voice of her own and she is perfectly happy for you to walk home with Blaise." Her sarcasm made them all laugh.

"Sorry!" Ginny said.

They said their goodbyes and Hermione thanked Blaise for arranging a lovely evening. When the two of them had gone, Hermione sat back down at the little table feeling a bit awkward. It had been such a fun night, with a jovial atmosphere that it now felt a bit strange to just be sitting here with just Draco.

Draco lifted her almost empty glass. "Same again?" he asked.

"Oh...err...I think I've had enough..." Hermione's stutters were back because she had expected Draco to be trying to leave as soon as he could but he was obviously in no hurry as he was offering her another drink.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?" he asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No."

"I'll get you another one then."

He was back a few minutes later and Hermione sipped her new drink, determined to not get drunk. That would be very dangerous in her current state of mind.

"So the ex-boyfriend didn't see you then?"Draco asked. "How come he's an ex then?"

"Do you always ask such personal questions?"

"Hey! Just making conversation, I'm not actually very interested in your love life." Draco turned his head and Hermione sighed.

"Sorry. I'm not good at talking about stuff like that," she said and Draco turned back. "It's a boring story. He was messing me around, always cancelling our dates and expecting me to keep every night free just in case he could make it. He had also practically moved into my flat and he was being lazy and treating me like his slave. So I told him to bugger off."

Draco nodded. "So he buggered off to Melissa?"

"It would appear so."

"Are you bothered?"

"I couldn't care less! He wasn't the one and he was getting me down, she's welcome to him," Hermione said.

"So why is it you haven't been whisked off your feet by a tall, handsome stranger?" Draco asked and she looked at him surprised. He gave a little grin. "You are Hermione Granger, after all!"

"If only I knew." Hermione said with a shrug. "But you're right! I should have a line of men fighting for me! I'm a good catch!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like me!"

"I suppose I've been too wrapped up in making money to have much of a social life," she gave as an explanation for her lack of romantic interest. "And I suppose I'm too fussy about who I'd go out with."

"And you're scary as hell!" Draco said and then he laughed at her surprised expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked, half smiling.

"I mean - you're the girl who faced Voldemort with Harry Potter, the brightest witch of her age with a brilliant, quick witted brain and impeccable scruples. Oh and sexy legs! Any man could be intimidated by all that." Draco raised his eyebrows, ready for her to challenge him but she asked a question instead.

"Intimidated? By me?" Hermione asked, incredulously, ignoring his comment about her legs.

"Beautiful women are always intimidating," Draco said and then he laughed again at Hermione's expression. "You need to learn how to take a compliment." Hermione didn't answer him because she was trying not to blush as well as not quite believing he had just said that to her. Draco gave her shoulder a playful nudge. "And I think I may have just made you speechless! Ha! Who said you'd won the bet?"

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to keep her composure. "I know you're just teasing me."

"Well that just shows that you don't know everything because I wasn't teasing you, I meant it." Draco sipped his drink, his eyes watching her over the top of his glass.

"Well if you did mean it, then thank you." Hermione didn't sound convinced, "If you are just teasing me then sod off, Malfoy!"

Draco laughed and Hermione was pleased she had made him. "After all those years of you calling me that, it doesn't sound right now," he said. "I bet you haven't noticed that you call me Draco almost all the time now."

"Do I?" Hermione pulled a face. "I must remember...Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy..." she chanted and Draco laughed again.

"I suppose we should go, it's getting late," he said. "Ginny will be on my case if you're not home soon and all tucked up in bed nice and safe."

"I'm sure Ginny has other ideas about what we'll be doing," Hermione said without thinking and then she bit her lip, realizing what she had said.

"Really? What ideas would they be then?" Draco asked, immediately interested.

"Oh, she's just busy matchmaking..." Hermione said. "She's all gooey over Blaise and she wants everyone to be feeling the same. It would suit her just perfectly if we were all dating."

"She's a proper little busy body, isn't she?" Draco said. "And they have gone crazy for each other! What have we done?" he said this in a joking voice.

"I think Blaise is perfect for her," Hermione said. "He's just her type...tall, handsome, confident but he's also got enough about him to keep her under control. She's walked all over some of her boyfriends!"

"She's certainly not the shy type," Draco agreed.

"Takes one to know one," Hermione said and Draco laughed.

"You do realize that just a week ago we were barely speaking to each other?" he raised his eyebrows. "How did all this over familiarity come about?"

"You let me in," Hermione said.

"I must remember to shut the door to my flat next time!"

"I didn't mean into your flat," Hermione met his surprised gaze unwaveringly. Draco's eyes locked with hers for a moment before he looked down at the table his lips curving into a smile.

**Well, its that place in the story where things are changing and it's a nightmare trying to do it at the right pace and to still be realisitc.**

**Firstly, I'm trying to make Hermione a little more confident than usual. The problem with Dramione is that Draco is so overly confident that sometimes Hermione comes across as a silly, dithering idiot but she really wasn't like that in the books. She was very confident and more than capable of handling Harry and Ron. She has also matured since school in this story so I think she would be able to stand her ground with Draco and sometimes have the upper hand. She still stumbles a bit sometimes because of Draco and his constant teasing but she is also getting her own back.**

**As for Draco he is (as always) a delight and a nightmare to write! He needs to still be Draco but he HAS to change or else it wouldn't make sense for Hermione to start to like him. I always think that once he was out of the grip of his father and more mature he would be more easy going but it needs to be done carefully or else it's unrealistic. So, he will still be a bit Dracoish...**

**Enough of me going on and on. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and how you think the story is going. x**


	20. Expect the unexpected

Two days later, Draco's wrist was better and Hermione arrived for their first rehearsal in four days. She felt as if she had forgotten everything and she was dreading the lift and the fall drop. Esme was all smiles, obviously glad to see them back. Draco however was flexing his wrist apprehensively in the far corner of the room and didn't acknowledge Hermione's arrival other than a quick nod.

She walked over until she was quite near to him and put her bag down, grabbing a quick swig of water. He still didn't look over and she made a noise, zipping her bag up on purpose until he looked over.

"Why don't you just say what you want instead of breaking your zip?" he asked.

Hermione set her lips into a line. "I was just doing my bag up!"

"Twenty times?" Draco challenged her. "Aggressively?"

She stepped closer and lowered her voice. "Would it really have killed you to say hello?"

"You didn't say hello either."

Hermione did a double take as she realized he was right – she hadn't said anything to him either. "You purposely had your back to me."

"I was testing my wrist but next time I won't bother as you obviously don't have an objection to getting close up and personal with the floor when I drop you," Draco moved closer as well now until they were just inches away from one another. Hermione hadn't seen him since the concert but his attitude puzzled her as he seemed to have reverted to abrupt and distant again. It was as if the night of the concert hadn't happened.

"Fine!" she snapped and she went to turn away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I thought you might have come round," he said and then he waved his wrist at her. "To see how I was."

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me just turning up."

"So you considered it then?" Draco grinned at his own cleverness and she glared at him.

"I think I liked it better when you were an ignorant git!"

"Let's do a clean run through," Esme said, interrupting them. "I'm sure we'll need to repeat some parts after the gap in rehearsal."

Hermione took her position, purposely not meeting Draco's eyes. The music started and Hermione was pleased when it all came flooding back to her. The long step sequence went really well and then it was time for the lift. Hermione was as nervous as the first time she had attempted it because of the break in rehearsals, Draco's unfriendly attitude and also his wrist. What if it wasn't properly fixed?

She ran at him and he lifted her easily. This time their balance was excellent and the timing for her dismount went perfectly. She didn't have time to celebrate because they had now learnt the next part of the dance and she was pulled close to him as they did the step sequence but this time slowly and whilst holding each other close. Hermione did the steps because they were almost second nature to her now, but her mind was most definitely not on them because all she could think about was Draco and how good he felt pressed against her. He was moving his hips seductively against her, as he always did in this part of their dance, but it was having more of an effect on her than usual. She could feel his warmth against her and it was sending tingles through her.

Then she was being swirled around the large room by Draco as the dance moved on before it was time for the drop fall and everything came to an abrupt halt.

"Okay, we need to get this right," Esme said, coming over. "This is a crowd pleaser but it has to flow with the dance and more importantly it has to work every time," she emphasised the last two words. "A failed attempt is going to look so much worse than not doing it at all so if you're uncomfortable with it Hermione it will have to go."

"Okay."

Esme stood in front of Hermione and took her hands. "You need to relax, lower your hands and keep on the balls of your feet. Now imagine a rod running up your back that won't allow you to bend." Esme put a hand behind Hermione's back. "Lean back into my hand, keep your back straight. Good! Now you need to do that again, but without my support. Flat back, tip from your ankles. Draco will catch you if you do it properly."

Hermione nodded but she was sweating. This might be the most difficult dance move she had ever attempted. As much as she hated Beth she had to applaud the way she had made it seem so easy and simple. She had been graceful when she had done it but Hermione felt like a lead weight falling. She took a breath and let herself go and she almost managed it until the last second when the floor seemed to be approaching fast and she panicked putting her arms down to stop her fall. But she didn't need to because before her hands hit the hard wood, Draco had caught her around the shoulders and in one swift movement he bounced her back to standing.

"Great, that was better! Try it again, don't worry about using your arms for now, just get used to the falling sensation," Esme instructed.

Hermione tried again and she found it easier if she rocked a little before she let herself go. The panic was right there but Draco caught her again. It still looked ungainly and didn't flow.

"I think you're getting it but I think we need to practise this repeatedly tomorrow and if you're still struggling with it Hermione then I would probably take it out. For now let's get your arms right so it looks elegant and then we need to be able to go straight into it without any hesitation."

Hermione had to fall five more times and she only ended up on the floor once but it was very hit and miss and she felt uncomfortable with her arm movements.

"I think we'll move on and learn the last few steps," Esme said. She saw the look on Hermione's face and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get it. You're better already."

"I feel useless!"

"Don't be silly."

Esme showed them the last few steps which were quick and included Hermione leaping while Draco held her so that her legs were lifted high in the air. It looked effective and it felt fun to do. The end move was Hermione letting her feet slip and Draco leaning her backwards into a position.

"That was great!" Esme said. "We're nearly there. We'll start with the drop fall next lesson."

She left the room and Hermione went to grab her bag. She wanted to speak to Draco but she felt like there was an atmosphere between them so she messed around with her bag, trying to think of an excuse to speak to him. When she could drag it out no longer she stood up and started to walk towards the door, feeling upset and annoyed.

"No, wait!" Draco called after her and she turned round. "I was just checking what time I have to be at Blaise's, I'm going there tonight."

"Oh." Hermione didn't know what answer he expected to that.

"What I mean, is I was checking if I had time to stay for a while," Draco explained. "If you can stop then we could practise the drop fall."

"Oh." Hermione repeated the same word but it had a hopeful tone to it.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have time to stay for a while? Or do you have a million tutorials waiting to be finished?"

"No...well I do but I need to get this right so I'd rather do this," Hermione came back towards him. "I feel a bit ridiculous not being able to do it."

Draco didn't comment and he walked to the middle of the room. "Right – you're managing the first part of the drop now, it's just as you fall lower that you seem to panic."

"Yes, I feel like I'm about to hit the floor."

"Okay so how about I try and catch you just a little earlier?" Draco suggested. Hermione rocked on her heels and then fell backwards but Draco jumped the gun and caught her far too early. "Too early," he said before Hermione could comment. She rocked again and then fell backwards but this time he was too late and she panicked, falling to the floor.

"Merlin! This is ridiculous! We'll just have to take it out of the dance!" Hermione stamped her feet and lay flat on the floor, feeling exhausted. Draco put his hand to his ear.

"Is that the sound of defeat I hear?"

Hermione didn't bother looking at him. "Maybe," she said in a deflated voice. Draco bent over her and offered her his hand which she stared at.

"Unacceptable, Miss Granger," he said. "Now get up and let's try again."

"I don't want to," Hermione protested but Draco grabbed both her hands and pulled her to standing.

"Do you realize how many women would kill to fall into my arms? Now stop moaning and let's get this sorted," his voice was firm and Hermione rolled her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax – you know I'm going to catch you. Try focusing on a point on the ceiling."

Hermione sighed and got into position. She rocked backwards and the fell, trying to do as Draco instructed and then just as she was about to try and stop her fall she felt Draco catch her.

"I did it!" she said, as he stood her upright again.

"I think you'll find we did it," Draco pointed out.

"But I need to be able to do it every time."

"Try it again."

A moment later, Hermione was on the floor again. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed and then she thumped the floor. "Bloody, bloody hell!"

"Now you know how other people feel," Draco said.

"What do you mean?"

"People who aren't as clever or quick as you," Draco explained. "It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Well, thanks for that! That was really helpful!" Hermione sighed. "This is pointless so you're off the hook – you can go home." She waved him away.

"Who said I wanted to be off the hook? I offered to stay behind and help you, didn't I?" Draco asked.

"You didn't seem so keen to be in my company at the beginning of the lesson," Hermione hadn't meant to bring this up but it just came out.

"Merlin! You're not still on about that!" Draco sighed.

"It's just that I thought...," Hermione stopped mid sentence and shrugged. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"What did you think?" Draco's amazing eyes were searching her face. Hermione felt hot and bothered so she began turned to go and fetch her bag but Draco jumped in front of her. "No! I'm not going to let you give up. Let's try it again."

Hermione thought about refusing but her common sense kicked in and she sighed before taking position. She dropped backwards but Draco caught her too early again.

"Sorry," he said. "It's difficult to judge - try it again."

Hermione repeated the move but she panicked almost immediately, Draco's hands slipped and she was back on the floor. Before she could start to rant, Draco put his hands under her arms and lifted her to standing. He then put a finger across her lips.

"Don't say anything," he said. "I'm going to hold you as you lean back..."

"No, I have to do this without help..." Hermione said through his finger and he rolled his eyes.

"If you let me finish! I'm going to hold you because you're bending your back, here..." He pushed the small of her back. "If you can lean, I'll push your back in so you can see what I mean." Hermione nodded and then looked at him awkwardly. He pulled her close and put his arms around her, his hands on her back. She tried to ignore his proximity but it was difficult. "Okay, now lean and I'll lower you as well..." Hermione did as he said conscious of his hands on her back and his body so close to her. She felt that she should grab hold of him but as he lowered her backwards she realized he was strong and could hold her. "Here," he pushed her back. "Keep this straight." His face was right next to hers and she wasn't really concentrating because she couldn't drag her eyes from his. He pulled her to standing again and she took a breath. "Let's lean into it again," Draco suggested. "Then we'll give it a go properly again."

Hermione felt a tingle as Draco pulled her into him and this time she let him lean her backwards and didn't try to hold onto him. She pushed her back in where he had indicated.

"Is that better?" she asked, looking up at a spot on the ceiling while still being held in this strange position, laid almost backwards with Draco supporting her. He hadn't answered her and she turned her gaze back to him to find his eyes glued to hers. They were intense and they took her breath away. She was suddenly acutely aware of every muscle pressed against her, of his hot hands on her back and of his breath fanning her face. Draco's eyes were soft and she was being drawn into them until she felt like she could never drag her own eyes away. "Draco..." she had a million things she wanted to say to him but she couldn't form a sentence and then he leant even closer and his lips met hers.

Hermione, who had no idea he was going to kiss her, was about to try and pull away when a wave of sensation hit her. Hermione actually felt the room spin as Draco's lips moved against her own and she willingly let him. She thought she might faint as his breath mingled with hers and his hands which were still holding her tight as he leant her backwards pulled her closer. His lips tasted like sugar as they danced with her own and Hermione began to melt, her senses swimming.

Then it was over and Hermione could only stare at the man in front of her. She'd never felt like that when she'd been kissed and she was sure her expression must be telling him that. Draco had a surprised look on his face, as if he was shocked that he'd kissed her and his eyes were darting around her face.

"I'm sorry...I should go..." Draco said and he turned quickly, grabbing his bag and almost running to the door before Hermione could think what to say.

**Hee hee a kiss! A bit different to the usual smooth and calm Draco ones! Hope you liked it - let me know. x**


	21. Confession

Hermione found herself sitting on Ginny's sofa whilst Ginny jumped up and down in front of her.

"Wow! So had you been flirting?" Ginny asked. Hermione had gone straight there from the dance studio because she just had to tell someone.

"No! We'd been arguing!"

"Same difference! So he didn't give you any warning that he was going to kiss you?" Ginny clapped her hands and didn't bother to wait for Hermione's answer. "I can't believe it! It's so exciting! Wait until I tell Blaise."

"No! You can't tell Blaise!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll tell Draco and then Draco will know I've told you!" Hermione sounded anxious.

"He'll know that anyway!"

"But he'll know I'm talking about it as if it's important."

"It is important," Ginny grinned.

"No it's not! Ginny, you're not listening to me!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"What's the matter with you? Draco kissed you! He kissed you!"

"I know that! But he obviously didn't mean to and he left straight afterwards and now things are going to be awkward..."

"What do you mean – he didn't mean to?"

"I think it was the dancing, he was just caught up in the moment," Hermione insisted.

Ginny stopped jumping around and sat down by her friend, taking her hands. "Hermione! You really are useless at this! Draco Malfoy is a renowned lady killer who could probably handle any romantic situation he was put in with ease..."

"Except kissing me! He was off like a scolded cat!" Hermione interrupted.

"Exactly my point!" Ginny nodded. "He wouldn't have kissed you because he was caught up in the moment. He kissed you because he couldn't help himself and then he was shocked that he couldn't help himself. Feeling out of control must have been totally alien to him! So that's why he left so quickly!"

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes! Blaise said that Draco hasn't had a serious girlfriend for ages. He's just been flitting from one bimbo to another – Blaise's description, not mine! I'm sure he is more than capable of manipulating any situation. He acted the way he did because for once he wasn't in control." Ginny grinned at her friend who was looking at her doubtfully. "You should take yourself round to his flat right now and snog the life out of him.

"What? No!" Hermione shook her head. "I might not even go to rehearsal tomorrow! How am I supposed to face him?"

"You're being ridiculous!" Ginny leant closer. "Have you talked to him about the night on the bridge?"

"No, of course I haven't."

"Well, don't you think you should? You have to tell him you know it was him."

"No, Ginny I don't. If I do that then I won't see him for dust and I need him for the competition," Hermione sat back and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I don't understand why you think that. He might be glad that someone knows what he was going through."

"Are you kidding? This is Draco Malfoy, Ginny! The man with a chip on his shoulder the size of Hogwarts! He would hate anyone knowing about that night, let alone that person being me – the girl he hated for seven years."

"Well, he doesn't hate you now, does he?" Ginny giggled. "I still can't believe it!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione climbed the steps to her flat wearily. It had been a long, exhausting day and it was now late. As she rounded the last corner she was greeted by a certain blonde wizard who was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against her front door.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" he demanded as if she'd asked him to come and then stood him up. He spoke as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened tonight.

"I went to...a friend's house," Hermione changed her words half way through the sentence, not wanting him to work out who she had been with and why.

"What did Ginny have to say about our little encounter then?" Draco asked, knowingly and Hermione sighed. He was too clever for his own good.

"She thinks you're a jerk who hadn't the guts to stay and face the consequences of his actions," Hermione said and she stepped over him to open her door. Draco stood up, close to her and she tried to focus on opening the door.

"Well the jerk has sat on your cold and hard hall floor for two hours so that he can do exactly that," Draco said and Hermione, who had finally managed to open her door, turned to look at him.

"You had better come in then," she said, feeling just slightly sorry for him. He had actually sat and waited in her cold hallway for her! Draco nodded and followed her into her flat. "Although I don't why you're here, really."

"Me neither!" Draco said, vehemently and when Hermione looked at him in surprise he continued, defensively. "I kiss girls all the time."

"You've sat on my hall floor for two hours to tell me that?" Hermione asked.

"They don't usually complain..." Draco continued, sounding puzzled and ignoring Hermione's comment. "And if they did I wouldn't bother explaining myself."

"Should I be grateful that I'm getting special treatment then?" Hermione asked and her voice had a slight teasing tone. He looked at her with a frown so she took a step closer. "And I think you'll find that you haven't heard me complain." She said this in a matter of fact voice and looked at him challengingly.

"I thought you would be ready to hex me on sight," Draco said. He looked at her suspiciously as if she might be tricking him.

"Oh, I always feel like that doing that," Hermione said. Draco's eyes narrowed and he put his head to one side.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy feeling awkward and embarrassed and coming around my flat to make sure I'm not upset with him?" Hermione asked. "Of course I'm enjoying it!"

"So, I still have a dance partner?"

"Oh! That's what this is about!" Hermione nodded her head.

"No, that isn't why I'm here..." Draco sighed, obviously frustrated with himself.

"Why are you here then?" Hermione asked again. She folded her arms and put her head to one side. "Shall I make this less painful for you? Let's pretend that nothing happened earlier. Let's go to practise tomorrow and just carry on as normal. Would that help?"

"Can you do that?" Draco asked. His face changed from serious to a grin. "Once you've been kissed by Draco Malfoy I hear it's totally unforgettable."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure it will stay with me for a while..." she said, sarcastically and in an uncomplimentary tone of voice.

"Thanks a bunch," Draco answered.

Hermione looked around her flat. "I don't want to be rude but it's really late and I'm tired..."

"Oh right..." Draco moved towards the door.

"You can stay if you want," Hermione offered, despite herself and Draco stopped in his tracks. Without acknowledging her invitation, he slipped his jacket off and flung it on the back of a chair before brushing past her.

"I thought you'd never ask," he muttered, leaving Hermione staring at him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione woke she could hear movements in the kitchen and it took her a moment to remember who her houseguest was. She yawned and stretched preparing herself for the onslaught that was bound to greet her when she got up. Every conversation with Draco took a major effort to not end up hexing him. She slipped her housecoat on and went to the kitchen. Draco was buttering toast and he looked up.

"Is that how you always dress for bed?" he asked and Hermione felt like banging her head against the wall.

"Good morning to you too!"

Draco ignored her indignation and walked to the dining table, carrying both of their plates. Hermione, who hadn't the energy to argue this early in the morning, followed him and sat down. They ate in silence for a while until Draco spoke again, his subject matter catching Hermione by surprise.

"So I reckon we can win this competition."

Hermione stopped with her toast half way to her mouth. "Win it?"

"Yes! Why not? Esme said we had a chance."

"A chance maybe but I'm not getting my hopes up. I do think we can get a placing," Hermione said.

"You know I need to win," Draco reminded her. "He won't be interested in me unless we win."

Hermione twisted her lips. "I know but I think it's a long shot," she sighed. "Especially if I can't get that bloody drop fall right!"

"You will," Draco sounded totally convinced and she stared at him surprised.

"Thanks for having confidence in me."

"You're Hermione Granger! You can do anything you set your mind to."

Hermione put her toast down and leant across the table a little. "Why are you being nice? What are all the compliments about?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just being truthful," Draco leant over the table as well. "You really do need to work on your attitude when given a compliment."

"Isn't there another way you can get your company back? I don't like to think that you've got all your hopes pinned on my dancing ability!" Hermione said, sounding doubtful.

"Right now, I can't think of another way." His voice was despondent.

Hermione was suddenly taken back to the bridge that dark, wet night and she felt that she wanted to prepare Draco for what might happen in case things didn't go their way. "But I'm sure there is one so if this doesn't pan out then that is how you have to think," she was cautious in how she said this but Draco looked up quickly.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione wished she hadn't said anything. "I just mean you shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "What? I shouldn't what?" He looked down at his toast. "I don't have any eggs."

Hermione burst out laughing at him. "It's a Muggle saying – it means you shouldn't pin all your hopes on one thing. You shouldn't risk everything in one go..."

"I don't have a choice," Draco said. "And it's a stupid saying."

"As long as you're prepared for the worse," Hermione said. She knew she was probably saying far too much so she tried to cover it up a little. "I can't cope with all this responsibility if you're entire future happiness depends on me!" As the words left her lips she realized how they sounded and she lowered her gaze to the table, feeling a little embarrassed. Draco, obviously wasn't going to let her off that easily.

"Now there is a very scary thought," he said. "My entire future happiness dependent on Hermione Granger! Bloody hell!" They grinned at one another and Hermione marvelled how they seemed, at some moments, to be totally in tune with each other and the exact opposite at others. "What about your future happiness? Does it depend on me?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione felt a little hot under the collar because not only was his suggestion disturbing she didn't like where the conversation was heading. She covered her unease hastily, standing up and picking up the plates. "Merlin! That's a terrifying thought!" she said in a derogatory tone. "I think we need to remember that this is just a dance competition, nobody's life is at risk or anything." She walked towards the kitchen but she knew Draco had stood up and followed her.

"But you do need this win as much as I do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I just need us to get a place – winning would be great but a place would also help me." She gave him a smirk he would have been proud of. "So, I think you'll find you need me more than I need you."

Draco smirked back and shook his head. "I will never need you more than you need me."

"You already do."

"I could do this without you," Draco shrugged but Hermione wasn't fooled.

"Maybe you could three months ago but now the competition is so close you need me!" Hermione wriggled her hands at him and Draco's expression suddenly changed. Instead of the bored slightly condescending face or even the familiar smirk that would have usually greeted her comment, his lips had curved into a gentle smile and his eyes were sparkling. He was looking at her with affection and it made Hermione tingle.

Feeling embarrassed she turned away and put the plates in her sink before taking out her wand to clean them. Before she could mutter the spell to clean the plates she heard Draco clear his throat and she turned to glance back at him. As she did so she dropped a plate which clattered noisily against the sink.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous," she said, rudely but those annoyingly, mesmerizing eyes had locked with hers and she blinked rapidly.

"We need each other," Draco said, his voice quiet and full of emotion. Hermione shut her eyes, trying to not let him affect her but it didn't work because even with her eyes shut she could feel him close to her and smell his wonderful scent. She still had a plate in her hand and as she felt him take it from her she opened her eyes again to be met with those deep, dark grey eyes watching her intently. He reached out and gently pushed her hair behind her ear and she gulped as her heart rate shot up. However, two seconds later it hit the roof as Draco gently put his one hand at the curve of her back and pulled her close against him. And then he leant her very slowly backwards and she knew she must be staring at him but she couldn't help it. As their eyes drank each other in he suddenly moved his hand and unthinkingly she let herself drop, straight backed and elegant until Draco used his other hand to catch her around the top of her shoulders, lifting her with a flourish back to standing.

Hermione's eyes opened in surprise that she had completed the move that had seemed impossible just a few hours earlier, so easily. And then she realized it was because, for that moment, she had totally and utterly put her trust in Draco. Her fear had gone because she had complete faith in him catching her. It was as this explanation hit her that she knew she had to be completely honest with him because that was the only way they could do this dance together and have a chance of winning. She also had to be honest with him because she wanted what she thought he was offering her – she wanted his friendship, his affection.

"I told you could do it – you have to trust me," Draco spoke in a whisper, his face close to hers. "Hermione..."

She put her finger across his lips before he could continue. "I know it was you..."

"Me?"

"On the bridge that night – I know it was you." Hermione took a long, shuddering breath and waited for his reaction.

**Sorry for the long delay in posting a chapter - I won't give you my excuses but thanks for keeping with me. Hope you liked this and it was worth the wait! Let me know. x**


	22. Rollercoaster

Draco let go of her and stood back. His eyes were searching her face as if he didn't believe what she had just said. His face was blank and he ran his hands through his hair. Hermione jumped in, trying to control his reaction.

"Don't get angry," she said. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like that fact that I knew about what happened..."

"Nothing happened," Draco's voice had the sulky tone she had expected and she sighed.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione said. "But it doesn't matter because we were both there!"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Draco asked, his voice stern.

"Because we need to be honest with each other."

"Why?"

"Because we're doing this dance and we have to trust each other. And we're helping each other with this and we seem to be getting on and..." Hermione paused for just a second, "you kissed me."

Draco turned away and Hermione felt her stomach drop. Why did she say anything? This was exactly how she thought he would react. Draco spoke, his voice quiet.

"You should have told me."

"You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to," Hermione said. "What was I supposed to say? Hey Draco – how are you now? Do you still feel like throwing yourself off a bridge?"

"I wasn't throwing myself off the bloody bridge!" Draco snapped. "And if you hadn't interfered that would have been obvious!"

"You were on the edge, leaning over!"

"So were you! Were you about to throw yourself off?"

"No!"

"So why are you presuming I was?" Draco had walked to the doorway. "It was none of your business then and it's none of your business now."

Hermione glared at him. "Why is everything is so difficult with you?"

"Me? You're the one who insists on knowing everything! We're dancing together – that's all!"

"Oh so I imagined you kissing me then?" Hermione demanded.

"It was just a bloody kiss! We're you expecting a marriage proposal to follow it?" Draco pulled a face.

"No! Of course I wasn't!" She pulled a face at him. "You're Draco Malfoy I'd be a fool to expect anything except sarcasm and insults!"

"So why were you on the bridge then? You've carefully avoided that discussion haven't you?" Draco threw back at her.

"I told you that on the night. I'd just learnt that I couldn't apply for the grant so I wanted to clear my head," Hermione faced him, glad with her honest answer.

"So you had to stand on the edge of a bridge to do that? You couldn't just take a walk?"

Hermione shrugged because he did have a point. "I just sort of ended up there..." She realized they were talking about what she had been doing there instead of what Draco had been doing there. "Anyway, this conversation was meant to be about why you were there."

"This conversation is over," Draco had already started towards the door and Hermione followed him.

"So you're just going to leave now?" she asked.

"I have to be somewhere."

"How convenient! The moment I try and actually talk to you!" Hermione folded her arms in front of herself. "Just minutes ago you were telling me we need each other but obviously that's not true."

Draco, who now had his coat on, turned back to her. "Stop being overdramatic I meant we need each other for dancing," his eyes didn't meet hers. "I'll see you later..." Without a second glance he opened her front door and was gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione tried to forget their argument and get on with her day but it was difficult as snippets of what Draco had said kept popping into her head. As she approached the dance studio, she wondered if Draco would actually show up so she was relieved to see him standing with Esme.

"Hey, Hermione," Esme said. "Let's run through the dance from the start and then we can work on the drop fall."

Draco didn't acknowledge her and Hermione kept her eyes from his face. They got into position and started the dance. It came naturally now and it flowed smoothly. Hermione knew that dancing with Draco was beginning to affect her more than each time and this worried her. She felt her heart racing as they attempted the lift but it went smoothly. As the drop fall approached she knew she wouldn't be able to do it and she was right. She ended up flat on her back and she glared at Draco not convinced that he hadn't done it on purpose.

"I think we may have to leave this move out," Esme said, her face frowning.

"She can do it." Both girls turned and looked at Draco who shrugged. "She did it earlier."

"You were practising earlier?" Esme asked and Hermione heard a tone in her voice, her question sounding just slightly accusing.

Hermione stood up and dusted herself off. "That was a fluke earlier. I won't be able to do it because you have to have total trust in your partner..." Hermione left her sentence unfinished, her implication obvious.

"Right then," Esme said, quickly. "Let's change the move then to a lean over..."

"No!" Draco interrupted. "We need that move in the dance along with the lift or we won't stand a chance of winning."

"We won't win if I can't do it!" Hermione snapped.

"You can do it!"

"Once out of how many attempts! Not exactly a good ratio."

"You need to relax more."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Esme was watching them with interest. "Well, it is your decisions of course but Hermione does have to be confident about it or it will ruin the dance."

"I'm not confident – I want to change it," Hermione glared at Draco who's handsome face was smooth and unruffled.

"Well I don't."

"It's not up to you; I'm the one who has to do it!" Hermione could hear her voice rising.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm just a prop in your dance, aren't I?"

"Stop being ridiculous."

"You're the ridiculous one! Moments before this, I lift you over my head so what is the your problem with this simple move?" Draco asked.

"I told you! I don't trust my partner!"

Esme cleared her throat loudly and they turned to look at her. "I don't know what has gone on but I can't teach two people who have a problem with one another. I think we should leave it here for tonight and come back tomorrow. That gives you 24 hours to resolve your differences but I have to warn you that until you do I can't teach you." She nodded quickly at them both before turning and leaving them alone in the large room.

"Well done, Granger. As usual you're stupid emotional reaction is spoiling everything." Draco was putting his coat on and picking up his bag.

"Oh no!" Hermione waved her finger at him. "You're not blaming me for this! You're the one who had a tantrum when I attempted to broach a subject that actually meant showing an emotion! Pathetic!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Don't worry; you've made that abundantly clear!" Hermione headed for the door but just as she had her hand on the handle she turned back to him. "I understand now. You were being nice to me because you needed me for the dance. Foolishly, I thought you were actually beginning to like me! I forgot that you're used to silly little tarts who are happy for you to kiss them and then treat them as if they're not worthy of you! How bloody stupid of me!"

"For Merlin's sake! Will you ever shut up about that bloody kiss?"

She walked back towards him, her hurt and anger growing. "I need to be in this competition but you know what? I don't need it this much! Nothing is worth this!" She was now next to him again and he remained silent. "I won't let you hurt me – you're not bloody well worth it! So that's it! I'm out!" She turned to go but he grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean, you're out?"

"Of the competition. Try entering on your own because you've just lost your partner!" She tried to wriggle free of his grasp but he pulled her closer.

"You can't do this now."

"Yes I can! And I'm going to! You make me sick!" They were facing each other, just inches apart and Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. Draco grabbed her arm tighter and she glared at him. She lowered her voice. "Let go of me now."

Without warning she felt Draco's other hand on her hip as he pulled her against him and then shockingly, his lips were on hers and instantly, the room began to spin. Hermione's emotions went from anger to shock to disbelief and then something else. His kiss was fierce, his lips parting hers and Hermione felt her knees give as a huge wave of emotion hit her. And then she was kissing him back, her arms sliding around his neck, her lips willingly dancing with his as she was consumed by a hunger that she had never felt before. It was as if all the negative emotions she'd been feeling moments before had translated instantly into a burning passion for this infuriating man who was now adoring her with his sensual lips.

She took several steps backward until her back hit a pillar and she felt Draco lean into her, his body pressed against hers making her sigh. Their kiss softened, his lips more gentle now but no less effective. Both hands were around her waist and he pushed her against the pillar as if even this close wasn't close enough. Hermione had lost all rational thought as she began to drown in the sensations he was creating and then abruptly he stepped away, his face flushed, his breathing rapid.

Hermione stared at him for just a moment before grabbing her bag and running for the door.


	23. Information

It took Hermione all of ten minutes to totally regret letting her anger and frustration get the better of her. She sat on her sofa, mortified at how she had acted, including how she had responded to his kiss. But then how dare he kiss her? After they'd been arguing and throwing insults to just grab her and kiss her was unbelievable. So why hadn't she slapped him away?

She put her head in her hands and groaned. What a mess! What a total mess! Not only had she made a fool of herself she'd quit the competition. She needed to be in that competition! She stared, unseeingly out of her window as her mind ran around in circles. Did she need the competition that much? The answer was yes, she did. But she couldn't go back on what she had said now!

It wasn't until she put her hand on her cheek and felt that it was wet that she realized she was crying and that was when reality hit her. She needed Draco for the competition but that wasn't why she was crying. She was crying because she needed Draco. She shook her head in denial but it was true. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him and she wasn't going to let her own stubbornness spoil everything. He was a frustrating, annoying, emotional man with a heap load of baggage but the fact was she now felt something for him and her response to his kiss had proved this to her.

So, not for the first time, she found herself standing outside Draco's flat with her hand raised ready to knock. She took a deep breath and let her hand fall against the door and she fought the urge to run. A moment later the door opened and she was greeted by Draco looking utterly, devastatingly gorgeous in a crisp, white t-shirt, casual trousers and his hair in a tousled mess. Wow! She stared at him speechless and he raised just one eyebrow at her, seemingly unsurprised to find her there.

"What do you want, Granger?"

She cleared her throat and stood up straight. "You said you wouldn't call me that."

"You said you'd be my dance partner but looks like we're both liars doesn't it?"

Hermione bit her lip and tried not to get annoyed at him. "Can I come in?" Draco gave her a look up and down that made her want to blush before he stepped aside and indicated for her to enter. She took a few steps inside and he closed the door behind her. He walked past her, into the lounge but she stayed where she was. Before she lost her courage she launched into her speech. "I think we both said things we didn't mean earlier..."

She didn't get very far because Draco interrupted her. "I meant everything I said."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, her eyes searching his face. "Maybe I'm wasting my time then."

"Maybe you are," Draco said with a shrug that made Hermione's stomach drop. She felt tears forming and she turned to go, not wanting him to see her getting emotional. She had her hand on the door when she felt him step up behind her and place his own hand over hers. She then heard his voice, deep and low in her ear. "Then again, maybe you're not."

She turned to look at him and those eyes were deep pools of grey that were fixed on her face. "Why are you messing me about?" she asked but the anger in her voice had gone.

"Because I have no idea what the hell is going on with us!" Draco spoke fiercely, as if he was annoyed at himself. "You're driving me bloody crazy!"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide as she tried to decipher what he meant. "I don't expect anything from you," she said and Draco's eyes narrowed. "I don't! You're the one sending me mixed signals but if you tell me how you want us to be then I'll go with it."

"I want us to dance together and win the competition and then I never want to see you again." Draco's words were devastating but he continued before Hermione had a chance to really take them in. "At least, that's what I thought I wanted." He frowned and Hermione remained silent, waiting for him to form his next words. He then stepped backwards, his eyes fixed to hers. "I need to show you something."

"What?"

"Let me get my coat." Draco went across the room to get his cloak and then came back over to Hermione, grabbing her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm and then back up at him. "We need to apparate and then you have to keep quiet, okay?"

Hermione nodded, wondering what was going on and then she felt the sickening drag of apparition. Once the sensation had gone, she found herself outside a large house, lights streaming from its many windows and Draco pulled her along with him towards a window on the first floor. They lowered themselves beneath it and then Draco carefully raised his head to peek in before he nodded his head and pulled her to look in as well.

Inside were a woman and man, both middle aged sitting opposite a huge fire. The man was slim and fairly attractive with slightly greying hair at his temples. The woman was the sort that Hermione disliked, her hair perfectly styled and obviously falsely blonde. Standing to one side was a young girl who resembled the man so exactly that Hermione knew she must be his daughter. She was also attractive with large eyes and beautiful, long hair. She was standing slightly awkwardly, her hand resting on her stomach. Her pregnant stomach. Hermione felt Draco pull her to one side against the wall and then she felt herself being apparated again, seconds later standing back in Draco's flat.

She stared at him, blinking rapidly, her mind trying to fit the puzzle together. "Who were they?" she asked.

Draco straightened his shoulders. "Griff Langdon and his wife Maria."

Hermione frowned. "The man who stole your company? What about the girl?"

"That's their daughter, Felicity." Draco bit his lip and Hermione's puzzle pieces began to fall into place.

"It's your baby isn't it?" she asked, quietly.

"No, Hermione it isn't."

"I don't understand." Hermione had no idea what to say.

"Felicity and I went out for a while. We'd been together for a year or so. She began to hint at getting married..."

Hermione jumped in. "You dumped a pregnant women because you didn't want to get married?"

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "It's not my baby!" He sighed. "Actually I was about to agree to getting married to her...we were getting on really well and with her Father so prominent in the company it would have all fitted together nicely."

"Sounds romantic," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"I did love her...sort of..."

"Wow! Sort of?"

"Stop being sarcastic," Draco said. "You asked me to open up to you so do you want to hear about this or not?"

"Sorry."

"Then, before we could make any plans I found out about Griff and everything was turned upside down. That would have been the end of it because although I liked her there was no way I could continue in a relationship with his daughter! Then she turns up here a few weeks later, begging me to have her back. She said we could see each other in secret behind her Father's back." Draco paused and Hermione waited with baited breath to hear what he was going to say next. "Then I find out she's pregnant and she's claiming it's mine."

"How are you so sure it's not yours?"

"She's about 7 months pregnant, Hermione. I did the maths!"

"So she wants money off you then? She must know you haven't much left since it was her Father who took your company off you."

"Yeh, well...that's the bit I haven't told you."

Hermione grimaced. "Go on."

"Father set the business up so that it was protected. It can't be run without someone with the name Malfoy as one of the senior managers."

"Protected how?"

"Magically. There are certain parts of the business that can only be operated by a Malfoy or someone with the authority of a Malfoy."

"So that's good isn't it? Langdon can't run the business properly with you."

"Yes and he knows that so he needs a Malfoy. Even a baby Malfoy will do – the baby's mother or grandparents would have its authority until the child was seventeen."

Hermione leant forward. "So he's stolen your company but he knows he can't run it properly without a Malfoy. So his daughter has her baby – with you as the supposed father and calls it Malfoy." Hermione frowned. "The baby doesn't actually have to be a Malfoy then? It just has to have the name Malfoy?"

"Exactly."

"But if you're so sure the baby isn't yours then you can prove that, can't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I can but they won't do the test until the baby is born by then it will be too late."

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, you've lost me again."

"I can prove the baby isn't mine once it's old enough to have the test but by then the Langdon's will already have named it Malfoy and therefore they will have the total authority of the company. They'll have as much right to it as I do and I won't be able to get it back. I have to stop them before the baby is born. So I have to win the competition so that I can have the help of the sponsor to get my company back."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said.

"That's it! That's the whole story. Hope you're happy now," Draco turned away and walked to his sofa.

"Of course I'm not happy!" Hermione followed him. "And we're going to win that bloody competition if it's the last thing we do!"

Draco looked up at her and his face softened. "I thought you'd quit?"

"Well, I've just de-quit," Hermione sat on the sofa without being asked. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"Because it makes me look like an even bigger fool, doesn't it?" Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Totally taken for a ride by the Langdons."

"Mmm...it sounds like there was emotional as well as business manipulation if you ask me. But we're going to get it back and then they'll look like the fools!" Hermione sounded utterly convincing and Draco grinned at her.

"There you go, all Gryfinndor again," he said. "Oh and de-quit isn't a word, by the way."

Hermione pulled a face at him but she gave him a small smile back.

**Hope you liked it...let me know x**


	24. Changes

Esme was looking at them suspiciously at the lesson the next day because they were both on their best behaviour. They were perfectly polite to each other and they followed her directions exactly. The dance and the lift went well but as always the drop fall was a disaster, leaving Hermione on the floor.

"We really will have to change it," Esme said but Draco shook his head and reached down to grab Hermione's hand, dragging her to her feet.

"No, Hermione can do this," he grabbed Hermione's shoulders, "can't you?"

Hermione wanted to shout no in his face but his eyes were glued to hers and she knew she had to try again.

"Hermione?" Esme asked and Hermione turned to her.

"Yes, I can do it. I can."

"Okay – do the final part again then from after the lift." Esme didn't look convinced but she stepped aside to let them start again. They ran through it again and Hermione's attempt was better, Draco managed to catch her but she knew it looked ungainly. Esme shook her head.

"I might have to insist that we change it," she said.

"Can you give us a minute?" Draco asked and Hermione turned to look at him.

Esme hesitated for a second and then nodded. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Hermione stared at Draco wondering what he was going to say. "This isn't going to be a lecture, is it? Because I already know what I have to do, I'm just struggling with it."

"No – no lecture," Draco said. "The one time you did this properly was in your kitchen."

"Yes."

"So what was different?"

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. That time had been different because Draco had been looking at her with those amazing eyes of his and he'd stroked her hair. She'd been enraptured by him and hadn't really thought about what she had been doing but she could hardly tell him that, could she?

"Errrr...well...I didn't feel under pressure..." She stuttered over her words.

"Anything else?"

"Errr...I don't know," Hermione gulped.

Draco moved closer and bent down a little. "Yes you do! You have to tell me so we can recreate it. It doesn't matter if it's something stupid. I promise not to tease you."

Hermione sighed, torn between keeping her dignity and actually telling him what had helped. She rubbed her hands together tensely. "You can't throw this back at me if I tell you."

"I won't," Draco confirmed. Hermione twisted her mouth doubtfully so he added. "I promise."

"Well...you touched my hair and..." she paused for a second, "and you were looking at me in a different way..."

"Different?"

"As if you really liked me, it made me relax and stop thinking about it," Hermione's words tumbled out and she blushed. Draco stared at her for a moment and then he smiled.

"Is that it? Is that all that helped?" he asked.

"You said you wouldn't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you and this is an easy fix!" Draco came closer still and lowered his gaze to hers. "If you need to drown in my gorgeous eyes to help you relax then help yourself!" He fluttered his eyes at her in an exaggerated fashion and she smiled, despite herself. "All we need to do is make sure we're looking at each other. Let's give it a go."

"No," Hermione said. "I need to do it in front of Esme to make sure it will really work. It's easy when it's just the two of us..." She bit her lip as she said this and she saw a look cross Draco's face before he straightened up as Esme came back in.

"Okay?" she asked. "Are you ready?"

Hermione took her position and Draco leant closer.

"You must look at me," he said, quietly. "It will work if you look at me."

Hermione took a deep breath and started to move. She felt the usual tension as the drop approached but she went with it, keeping her back straight and letting herself fall. She was about to panic when she remembered that Draco had asked her to look at him so she let her eyes turn to his face and as she did so she realised that he had caught her and she was upright again. Esme was clapping enthusiastically.

"That was gorgeous! Perfect. Now see if you can do it again."

Hermione got back into position again and started the dance. She fell backwards and turned her eyes to Draco who was watching her and somehow, remarkably, she did it again. Esme was shaking her head in astonishment.

"What are you doing different?" she asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I'm just looking at Draco as I fall." It wasn't until the words left her that Hermione realised how they sounded until she saw Esme raise her eyebrows.

"Something many girls would like to do, I'm sure!" Esme commented and then she turned away, obviously a little embarrassed by her statement. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was grinning.

"Let's do it again," he suggested.

It worked again and Hermione actually couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I've got it! I've got it!" she said. They ran through the dance again from the start and it ran perfectly. Draco was grinning by the end of it and Hermione was doing a little dance of triumph.

"Well done, you two," Esme said as they got ready to go. "Now we can work on perfecting it."

Hermione felt elated that she'd managed the fall at last. She glanced over at Draco who was putting his jacket on. Feeling happy and generous she decided to thank him.

"Thanks," she said and he turned and looked at her.

"What for?"

"Helping me with that and being so patient."

"You're welcome."

Hermione suddenly put a hand to her mouth. "Oh Merlin!"

"What's the matter?"

"What if I can't do it tomorrow?"

Draco frowned at her. "Of course you'll be able to do it."

"What if I can't?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Why wouldn't you be able to do it tomorrow?"

"I'll have been to sleep – I might lose my nerve again."

Draco shook his head, bewildered at her logic but he made her an offer anyway. "Do you want to do it a few more times now – just to be sure?" he offered and Hermione nodded.

"Yes – is that okay?"

"Yes, Hermione. It's okay." Draco slipped his jacket off and got out his wand. He waved it in the air and loud music pumped into the room, making them both jump. Hermione giggled and Draco glanced over at her before he waved his wand again and the music changed. After a few more sweeps of his wand the volume had reduced but it still wasn't the right song. Draco looked frustrated and Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh at his ineptitude. When he had finally found the right music he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not laughing at me are you?" he asked. "Because I can always go home right now."

Hermione spluttered, unable to keep her giggles in. "I thought you were supposed to be the second best pupil at school, what happened?"

"Get stuffed, Granger and I was the best pupil at school."

"Stop calling me Granger and no you weren't. I was."

"Okay then how about get stuffed, Hermione," Draco changed his insult slightly and smirked at her.

Hermione was still chuckling as they took position and started to dance and it went well. She was elated when she again managed the fall and when they had run through the routine three times they stood and stared at each other grinning.

"Happy now?" Draco asked. "Convinced you can do it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes – thanks – again!"

"You're welcome, again."

She smiled at his little joke and then out of nowhere another song came on, as loud as before and they both jumped again. Hermione giggled and Draco started waving his wand around frantically which seemed to have no effect.

"How does Esme control this with just a nod of her head?" Draco asked, sounding frustrated.

"Let me try," she said, going to fetch her wand.

"No – I'm fine," Draco insisted but nothing he was doing was working. Hermione raised her wand and he pulled a face at her.

"Stop being stubborn!" she said. "Stop waving your wand and let me do it."

Suddenly Draco did as she asked. He stopped waving his wand and dropped it on the floor taking two large strides over to her before snatching her wand from her hand and throwing it unceremoniously across the room.

"Hey! My wand!" Hermione protested but Draco ignored her and instead her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Draco! What are you doing?" she asked but he just started to move to the music which was upbeat with a deep baseline.

"Shut up and dance with me," he said and Hermione stared at him, astonished.

"What do you mean? I don't know any of the steps to this."

"There aren't any steps, Hermione," Draco said, making her do a little twirl. "Just go with it."

They were moving together now with Draco leading her across the room, wriggling his hips and making her copy him. She giggled again as he twirled her around several times and then they shuffled around the room, moving in time with each other and the music. Draco was grinning and Hermione chuckled as he did a little, silly move with his hips. He grabbed her and leant her backwards into a deep dip before standing her up again and she laughed out loud. She'd never seen him like this – he'd been different since he'd told her about Felicity. More carefree and less uptight.

She cried out as Draco unexpectedly dipped her again and she grabbed onto his shoulders, frightened he would drop her.

"What's the matter, Granger?" he asked. "Scared I'm going to drop you?" He let go of her for a moment and then grabbed her again making her yell.

"Draco! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he teased and dropped her again with a grin.

"Let me stand up!"

"Okay." Draco pulled her to standing and then grabbed both of her hands and began dancing again, pulling her along with him. Then the music stopped and they both stopped as the room went eerily silent. They stared at one another and Hermione bit her lip nervously, not sure what to say. Then the music started again, just as loud but a different, slower song. They both jumped and then chuckled and then Draco gave her a little wink.

"Come on, Granger. Let's practise being sexy." He grabbed her and pulled her up against him and Hermione tried to wriggle free.

"What? No!"

"We have to be sexy in our dance – let's practise."

"I can be perfectly sexy in the dance, thanks. I don't need to practise," Hermione said.

"Maybe you don't but let's practise anyway."

Hermione pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "What has come over you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being all..." she struggled for a word, "...fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeh, fun," Hermione shrugged. "It's weird."

Draco looked down at the floor. "I thought you wanted me to stop messing you around?"

"I do."

"So this is me not messing you around!"

Hermione sighed. "So tomorrow you won't be back to sarcastic 'I don't give a damn' Draco then?"

Draco's eyes softened and he put his head to one side. "I hope not."

Hermione studied his face for any hint of sarcasm but there was none. "So is this a proper, official, bona fide truce?"

"You have to stop taking offence at every little thing," Draco said.

"I don't!"

"See what I mean?" Draco said and Hermione had to grin.

"Okay," she said. "I'll try."

Draco nodded. "Then I suppose it is a proper, official, bona fide truce then."

"You can't kiss me again," Hermione blurted out and Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Girls don't ever ask me not to kiss them again!"

"You can't kiss me when it doesn't mean anything." Hermione blushed again, uncomfortable with the subject matter and wishing she hadn't brought it up.

Draco opened his eyes wide and then abruptly turned around and went to grab his bag and coat. He then walked back over to her because she hadn't moved from the spot. "Who said it didn't mean anything?" he asked and then he bent down and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Hermione."

**Well hope it was okay. I have wrote Draco differently this chapter and it was quite a quick change but I wanted him to be different since he opened up to Hermione. He needed to trust someone and now he has he feels he can relax. Hope it was believable. Let me know. x**


	25. Friends

Hermione had an early visitor the next day. She was sitting surrounded by notes for her next tutorial when her door knocked. She put her paperwork to one side and went to open it.

"Ginny!"

"Hey! Sorry I'm early." Ginny stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. "Are you on your own?" She looked around pointedly and Hermione raised her eyebrows are her friend.

"Of course I'm on my own."

Ginny grinned and moved some papers to sit down. "So Blaise and I thought we needed to see you so how about lunch today?"

"Oh, that would be nice but I'm bogged down with all this and I have rehearsal tonight..."

"It doesn't matter – you need to relax," Ginny answered.

"It does matter, Ginny. I need the money."

"You're going to win the dance competition, your troubles will be over."

"What about you winning it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I don't think we'll win but I'm hopeful of a placing," Ginny said. "How is the snogging going?"

Hermione sighed. "It isn't."

"Liar."

"It really isn't!" Hermione gave a shrug. "Well, only once more and I've told him he can't kiss me again."

"Why? Are you crazy?" Ginny shook her head.

"It's too complicated..."

"What a load of rubbish! He's gorgeous – you like him – he likes you! What's complicated about that?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So let's talk about lunch instead. 1pm at Monica's," Ginny grinned. "Blaise is asking Draco and we won't take no for an answer."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione arrived outside Monica's Cafe a few minutes before 1pm. It was a lovely little place that she and Ginny had visited often. It served light meals and delicious cakes in a lively and friendly atmosphere. Hermione opened the door and looked around. Ginny, Blaise and Draco were seated in the corner and Ginny waved enthusiastically. Hermione walked over and sat down and they all said hello to her.

"So you're all ready to win this competition by the sound of it," Blaise said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure we can actually win," she said.

"Draco reckons you're in with a chance."

"Maybe."

"I wonder how many hours you've spent together now with all this practising?" Ginny asked, leaning forward and Hermione shot her a look. The seemingly innocent question was obviously leading to something.

"Too many!" Draco and Hermione gave exactly the same question in unison and all four of them burst out laughing.

"You're not fooling us," Blaise said and they turned to look at him. He grinned. "You can't possibly expect your two best friends to believe that you still aren't getting on!"

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and then Draco gave a smirk. "Of course we're getting on – sometimes." Hermione giggled and she saw Ginny raise her eyebrows.

"So when are you going to ask her out then?" Ginny replied.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, kicking her friend under the table.

"We're out now aren't we?" Draco said.

"Only because we asked you!" Ginny replied. "I meant when are you going to go on a date?"

"Ginny!" Hermione said again but Draco just grinned.

"I don't date girls who I know."

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He means he only dates beautiful, mysterious women and as soon as they start to get to know him, he dumps them," Blaise replied on Draco's behalf then he noticed the disgruntled look on Hermione's face. "Oh! I didn't mean you weren't beautiful. It's just that you know him too well by now."

"Everyone's presuming I want to go on a date!" Hermione pointed out. "I don't remember saying that I did!"

"Good point," Draco said and he turned to look at her. "So do you want to go on a date?"

Hermione's eyes widened in her face and she stared at him. She heard Blaise and Ginny chuckling but she ignored them.

"Stop teasing me," she answered and Draco shrugged.

"I'm not teasing you," he said. "Do you or don't you?"

"I thought I knew you too well."

"Yes you do and that's a big rule of mine," Draco said. "Once you lose the mystery and excitement of meeting someone new then dating bores me to death."

Hermione glared at him. "Well, there's your answer then!" she huffed. "Why bother asking me?"

"She has a point..." Ginny observed and she was greeted by both of them glaring at her.

The waitress came to take their order and the conversation ended there. Hermione felt insulted that Draco had asked her out and then basically told her it would bore him to death! Why did he have to be so contradictory? She turned away from him as much as she could and tried to pay attention to Blaise and Ginny's conversation but she could feel Draco's eyes on her. The meal arrived and Hermione chatted to Ginny, still ignoring Draco. When they'd finished Blaise said he was going to fetch some drinks and Ginny jumped up to help him.

"She's not exactly subtle is she?" Draco observed once they were alone.

"She's great, I'm glad I have a friend like her!" Hermione snapped and she shuffled her napkin around.

"So how about another trip to the theatre?" Draco asked and Hermione turned to him looking puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"For our date?" Draco smirked at her and she pulled a face.

"I don't recall being asked properly and I certainly don't recall saying I would go!"

"Hermione, would you like to go to the theatre with me?" Draco asked, politely.

"No thanks." Hermione tried not to laugh at her clever answer and the look on Draco's face. He obviously wasn't used to rejection.

"Are you turning me down?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you!" Hermione said and Draco smirked at her.

"I thought you weren't going to take offence at every little thing?" he said.

"I thought you weren't going to blow hot and cold!" Hermione answered. "It's really annoying!"

Draco's handsome face broke into a grin and he leaned closer. "I asked you out – twice actually! Why is that blowing hot and cold?"

"It's the way you said it! Anyway, I thought we were just friends," Hermione sighed. "I know you probably think this is all very amusing but I don't conduct my love life the way you do. I want to date someone who is actually looking for a relationship and not just a quick fix!"

"So let me get this straight," Draco said, still grinning. "You only want kisses if they mean something and you only want to go on a date if it leads to a relationship?"

Hermione pulled a face. "You make it sound like I'm abnormal! I think you'll find it's what most people would like."

Draco's grinned widened and she felt like slapping it off his face. "You must know I won't be dictated to like that."

"Yeh, I know. So let's forget this conversation happened shall we? We can't fall out before the dance competition."

Ginny and Blaise returned and the four of them sat with their drinks. Hermione liked Blaise and she thought he was great for Ginny who obviously adored him. Reluctantly, they left the cafe as Blaise had to get to work. Ginny was meeting her mother so she hurried off, kissing both Hermione and a surprised Draco as she left. Hermione stood outside the cafe desperately thinking of a reason why she needed to hurry off when Draco spoke.

"Are you going home?" he asked.

"Yes – I have a tutorial I have to finish before tomorrow."

"Want some help?" Draco asked and then he smiled at the look on Hermione's face.

"Err...no...I'm fine..." she mumbled.

"Two heads are better than one. I'm no expert but aren't friends supposed to help each other?"

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Yes...I mean no...I'm fine..." She waved her hand and started walking backwards away from him. "I'll see you at rehearsal." Draco didn't reply, he just continued staring at her and the look on his face made her stop walking. His eyes were deep and intense and he was blinking rapidly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you helped me," she said and he immediately flashed her a smirk.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"These are brilliant!" Draco commented as he sorted through a pile of tutorials. "You're school will be great if these are anything to go by."

"Thanks."

"They're very detailed but everything is written so logically and clearly they are still easy to understand," Draco continued. He seemed oblivious to the fact he was complimenting her.

"Thanks." Hermione watched him and he suddenly looked up at her. She gave him a grin and he rolled his eyes as he realized what he'd been saying.

"Don't let it go to your head, Granger," he said. "I'm sure I could find room for improvement if I looked properly."

Hermione shook her head at him. "Don't spoil it! I was enjoying the praise." She noticed something on the paper he was holding and she leant close, holding the other side of it so she could see properly. "Bloody hell! That line is wrong! It's tumbleweed not tumblegrass!"

Draco looked over the paper and then tightened his lips. "Yes, it is."

"Bloody hell! I'll have to re-write it and then do more copies!" Hermione sighed and started going through the pile of copies. "That's going to take forever!"

Draco tapped her on the shoulder. "Hermione?"

"What? Look, I don't need any sarcasm thanks. I just need to get on with this," Hermione snapped and he tapped her shoulder again.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

He reached behind her and took her wand, holding it in front of her face. "This is a wand – you're a witch..."

Hermione looked from the wand to his face and then realization dawned. "I can correct them all in one go with a spell!"

"Duh!"

She snatched her wand off him and said the spell to erase the mistake and then the one to insert the new word. She then put her wand down and sat back on her heels. Draco was looking at her smugly but she knew she had to thank him. "Thanks. I was going into a blind panic."

"It's okay."

"I seem to be thanking you a lot lately!"

"Maybe we should check the others just to be on the safe side?" Draco suggested leaning over to reach the pile of different tutorials that were in front of Hermione. As he did so, he was almost touching Hermione, his head next to hers and his body leaning over her. Hermione was immediately aware of him as she inhaled his scent and felt the warmth of him just inches away. She leant back slightly, trying to keep control of her emotions but there was no denying that he was affecting her. His hair had flopped over his eyes and his shirt was slightly open revealing some tanned and toned flesh that she was having difficulty dragging her eyes from. He must have sensed her change of mood because he stopped reaching over and turned to look at her. As soon as he did, a million butterflies exploded in her stomach and she had to take a deep breath. Draco's eyes darkened and his gaze held hers intently and Hermione was sure he must hear her heart thundering away in her chest.

"I told you it meant something," Draco's voice was low and Hermione's muddled brain didn't comprehend what he was talking about.

"What?"

"You're not my type," Draco rambled and Hermione frowned, expecting an insult. "You're not blonde, you don't hang off my every word and you're too feisty." Hermione went to stand up, wanting to get away from him and his hurtful words but he grabbed her arm. "No! It's not an insult! I kissed you because you're not a dumb blonde who hangs off my every word and suddenly I like feisty," he moved closer. "So my kisses did mean something..." Hermione blushed and looked away from him but then she felt his arms slip around her waist and pull her against him. That was when she knew she couldn't fight with him any longer because his closeness was turning her to jelly and this was sweet and gentle. He wasn't being passionate, he was just holding her and she leant her head on his shoulder, feeling his toned, warm muscles moving beneath her cheek. Then she felt him move away.

"So how about that date I mentioned then, Granger?" Draco was smirking and using flippant words but Hermione found him amusing rather than irritating. He was just trying to diffuse the situation in his own strange way. "This is your last chance to go out with the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor." He wriggled his eyebrows at her and threw his arms wide. "I can't keep letting you turn me down. Even my ego can't stand that."

Hermione smiled at him and ran her hands through her hair. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but...okay, I'll go."

**Still liking it? Let me know. x**


	26. First Date

So, they had completed their last practice before the show and now Hermione was pacing nervously around her flat waiting for Draco to come and collect her for their date. Date! With Draco Malfoy! She shook her head in disbelief. Why on earth had she said yes? They were asking for trouble because despite the attraction she couldn't deny, she still found him annoying and obnoxious half the time. Did she really want to date him? Her reasons for refusing him had been genuine. She didn't like dating when it was obviously not going anywhere – so why had she agreed to this? Could she really imagine this going anywhere? An image of her holding a small, very blonde baby popped into her head and she felt faint and had to sit down. Scary!

There was a knock on the door and she stood up, smoothing down her dress. She'd made an effort but at the same time she had tried to make it look like she hadn't. She didn't want Draco thinking she was spending hours getting ready for him. She opened the door and found him leaning against the door frame. He was dressed very smartly and as always he managed to pull the look of perfectly. He made no pretence of not looking her up and down and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Finished what?"

"Accessing my appearance!"

"Oh, yes I have."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, expecting him to elaborate either in way of an insult or a compliment but he didn't say anymore so she grabbed her bag and locked the door. Draco grabbed her arm and they apparated to a narrow, dimly lit street. The building in front of them looked very old and the sign over the top said 'Fratelli Italian Restaurant'. Draco led her inside and they were seated at a table towards the back of the room. The waiter took their drink orders and left them with a menu. Hermione studied the menu because she wasn't sure how to start any sort of conversation.

"Relax," Draco said and she looked up at him. "You're all tense and jumpy."

Hermione sighed, annoyed at his ability to read her like a book. She decided honesty was probably the best policy. "This is weird...I mean we're on a date!" She put her menu down and leant forward. "I mean, why are we on a date? Since when did Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy want to go on a date together?"

The waiter returned and they gave him their orders. Once he was out of sight, Draco leant back in his chair and answered her question as if they hadn't been interrupted. "Since when did Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy dance together, since when did they help each other or spend time together willingly? This is all weird so what the hell?"

"Why did you ask me out?" Hermione insisted.

"This is what I meant about you needing to relax," Draco said. "Why all the questions? Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Hermione nodded but she felt like she wanted to talk. Obviously Draco wasn't in the mood so she decided to drop the subject. The food arrived and Draco was talkative, telling her about him building up his business and how he and Blaise had remained friends.

"Has he had lots of girlfriends?" Hermione asked.

"You're not planning on stealing him from Ginny are you?"

"As if I could!" Hermione giggled. "No – I just hope he's as nice as he seems and that he won't hurt her because I've never seen her quite so smitten as she is."

"Yeh – he's the nice one," Draco said. "It's me you have to keep an eye on."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Hermione smiled to lessen the harshness of her words.

"So when do I get to hear your story?" Draco switched subjects abruptly.

"My story?"

"You know all about what happened to me before I attempted to throw myself from the bridge," Draco grinned, ironically. "So what about you?"

"I told you already."

"You were upset that you couldn't apply for the grant? That can't be it."

"Well it is! I'd had enough – you can only push yourself like I do for so long and being broken into was the final straw. I didn't mean to end up on the bridge on purpose, it just sort of happened and then when I got there it was refreshing to just stand on the edge and...well...to almost imagine that I was going to throw myself off."

"Did you think about doing it?"

Hermione shook her head forcefully. "No - not for a moment." She shrugged. "I'm too bloody sensible and nowhere near desperate enough." She prodded Draco's arm gently. "What about you?"

"I've told you."

"I mean did you think about doing it? Did I stop you?"

"No and no!" Draco sighed.

"Really? Because you really did look like you were going to."

"You're never going to believe me are you? What can I do to convince you?"

"I don't think you can – you haven't told me why you were there on a Muggle bridge on a cold and rainy night."

"I was thinking about disappearing – just leaving it all behind. In the Muggle world I'm a nobody. I can do what I like and say what I like and leave all the baggage behind." Draco pulled a face. "How did we end up talking about me?"

"I thought it was your favourite subject, stop complaining," Hermione joked.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The show was good and they had great seats. It was raining when they left the theatre so Draco hurried Hermione around the corner and into a small, cozy bar. She settled herself at their table while he went to fetch some drinks. She watched with interest as both the barmaid and a couple of young women who were also at the bar watched him with interest. The barmaid was chatting and laughing and quite obviously flirting with him while the other two girls watched on enviously. As Draco went to return to Hermione one of the girls put her hand on his arm and spoke to him. Eventually he returned and took his seat and Hermione gave him a look.

"Did you enjoy fetching the drinks then?" she couldn't stop herself asking.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Three women quite obviously flirting with you. It must have killed you to not take their adoration any further."

"I'm used to it," Draco said flippantly, sipping his drink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you are! Well, don't let me stop you!"

Draco frowned over at her. "You're my date! Even I wouldn't chat up another woman whilst on a date."

"We could downscale it to dance partners celebrating before their big competition," Hermione suggested. She wasn't sure why she was saying all this but somehow she needed some reassurance that Draco did actually want to be here and it wasn't all about keeping her sweet before the competition. She hoped desperately he wouldn't take her up on her offer.

"Is that what you want to do?" Draco asked. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

Hermione shrugged but her answer contradicted her actions. "No."

"So why are you offering?"

"In case it's what you want to do."

Draco patted his forehead with the palm of his hand. "And you reckon that I'm complicated! Here, let's show them – and you – that I'm here because I want to be." He leant across the table and took her hand and she bit her lip in embarrassment. Draco laughed at her expression. "When are you going to relax?"

"Sorry – I can't help over-thinking everything."

"So, as you're so keen on only dating when there may be a marriage proposal to follow, how is it that you're still single?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I don't expect a marriage proposal! Just some commitment!" Hermione protested. "I'm still single because I've yet to meet anyone who I care about enough."

"Because you're too picky?"

"Maybe," Hermione's answer made Draco's eyes widen.

"Well that was honest."

"I'd rather be too picky than ending up in a hundred failed relationships."

"So what's the longest you've been with someone?" Draco asked.

"Nearly a year…" Hermione shuffled uncomfortably.

"Why did that end?" Draco put his head to one side. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hermione sighed. "No, it's okay. He was seeing one of my friends behind my back – she got pregnant by him…"

"Ooops!"

"I felt like a total idiot because I honestly thought he might have been the one…." Hermione's mouth twisted. "Since then I've just seen people once or twice – there's been nothing serious." She put her head to one side. "So what about you?"

"I told you about Felicity."

"Is the list too long to tell me about? A never ending stream of one night stands?"

"There's been a few."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"And what?"

"No other serious relationships?"

"I saw a girl not long after we left school for about two years but it didn't work out – I was too young," Draco explained. "And then before Felicity I went out with someone who worked for me. She was really nice but the whole going out with the boss thing made everything awkward and then she started gossiping about what we got up to at work which wasn't very professional….."

"So you dumped her?" Hermione prompted him.

"You make it sound callous but yeh…I dumped her and then she resigned."

"Ooops!" She copied his earlier exclamation and was rewarded with a grin. "You do know that this date isn't going to end the same way as most of your others do?" Hermione asked.

"How it that exactly?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Hermione said. "I don't intend to be added to the list."

Draco smirked widely at her. "Oh! The one night stand list!" He gave her a wink. "What you have to understand is that it's me who decides who goes on the list."

"Really?" Hermione asked, sceptically. "I think you'll find that I have a say in it too."

"No you don't," Draco answered and he squeezed her hand which she had forgot he'd been holding. "If I want you on the list then you'll be on it and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Huh!" Hermione huffed and removed her hand but she was grinning. She pointed at herself. "I think you'll find I'm still not blonde and certainly not hanging off your every word!"

Draco laughed and his face lit up. Hermione watched him, unable to tear her eyes from him because when he was relaxed like this he was mesmerizing. "No-one's immune to it – the Malfoy charm. Not only will you be on the list if I want you on it – you will actually be begging to be on it."

Now Hermione laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh please! You're being ridiculous! I will never beg to be on that list!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is that you admitting you want me on the list?" Hermione gave him a smirk he would have been proud of and Draco chuckled.

"I haven't made my mind up yet – can I let you know?" Hermione hit Draco hard on the arm and he laughed again. "You're so easy to wind up it's very amusing."

"Get lost."

"Great comeback, Granger."

"Stop calling me Granger!"

Draco ignored her and stood up. "Have you finished your drink?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Back to my place then?" Draco teased her as she stood up, putting her coat on.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? I thought there wasn't a chance in hell of me adding you to the list so what's the problem?"

"It's late."

"Chicken."

"I am not a chicken! You could parade in front of me naked and it still wouldn't happen!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle as their banter was fun. Not maliciousness or underlying sarcasm – just fun.

"Okay – come back to mine then."

"Naked and covered in chocolate actually..."

"Kinky, Granger. Now I won't take no for an answer – you're coming back to mine," Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione knew he'd won. She wanted to go back to his – not to get on the list of course – but she was enjoying his company. As they apparated back to Draco's flat she did wish she could remove the image of Draco naked and covered in chocolate from her head...

**Naked and covered in chocolate? What else can I say?**


	27. Adjectives

Hermione settled back on Draco's couch for the first time feeling relaxed in his flat. He made them both a drink and then sat opposite her.

"Now you look relaxed," he commented and Hermione went to sit up straighter. "Hey! Don't move – I want you to relax."

"I am relaxed...well sort of..."

"Stop pretending you haven't enjoyed this evening because I can tell you have."

Hermione gave him a nice smile. "Amazingly I have! Thanks."

"Me too – also amazingly." Draco's eyes danced and Hermione couldn't stop smiling at him. He put his drink down and stood up, walking across the room. A moment later music filled the room, soft and slow and Hermione watched as Draco walked over to her and offered her his hand. "Let's dance."

"Aren't you sick of dancing with me?" Hermione joked to cover her embarrassment. She took his hand as she said this and let him pull her to standing and lead her to a space behind the sofas. He pulled her close and lowered his head so that their cheeks were together and Hermione closed her eyes as her heart rate shot up. He smelt delicious, utterly gorgeous and he felt so amazing against her – warm and strong. The music flowed around them and Hermione let Draco move her gently around in a circle as she leaned into him. Unconsciously, she moved her hands to his shoulders and he slipped his arms right around her back so that they were pressed against one another. His lips moved so that they were almost touching her skin and she felt a tingle run through her. When he finally placed them near to her ear she didn't hesitate because he was captivating her with his gentle seduction. She heard herself sigh and her eyes closed as his lips sent her soaring. She couldn't catch her breath, her head beginning to spin.

"Stay." Draco's voice was a whisper next to her ear but it made reality break into her fuzzy brain and she gently pushed him away.

"No."

Draco's eyes were deep and intense, his jovial mood gone. "Why not?"

"It's a bad idea and I know we were joking but I meant what I said earlier..."

"I know you did." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her across the room and around a corner to a door. He pushed it open to reveal a bedroom, the bed perfectly made, flowers on the dressing table and a large chair in the corner. "I am a gentleman, Hermione - this is the guest room."

"Oh...right," Hermione said, feeling ashamed that she had thought he was trying to get her into bed. It was then that the utter ridiculousness of the situation hit her. She had just been on a date with Draco Malfoy and enjoyed it and now he was trying to persuade her to stay with him. He was persuading her! What was going on?

"Although once I've fetched the melted chocolate and stripped off I'm sure you might feel tempted to join me in my room." Hermione spluttered as she laughed at his joke and he pushed her into the room. "Until then you can sleep in here."

"I've got nothing to sleep in."

"I'll lend you something."

"Really? You have a supply of women's nightwear ready for just these sort of unexpected occasions do you?" Hermione asked with a grin. "I really don't like any of the images that have just sprung into my head. I see either a long line of your conquests parading around in the sexy nightwear you gave them or much, much worse – maybe you have a penchant for women's underwear yourself?" She giggled loudly and Draco gave her a little lopsided grin.

"Very amusing, Granger," he said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and escorted her back into the living room. "I might withdraw my offer if you keep laughing at me." Hermione was still giggling and Draco pushed her roughly onto his couch.

"I haven't accepted your offer yet," Hermione pointed out, "and why are you being so obliging, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't I just cramping your style? You could have some blonde here tonight, hanging onto your every word and...well you know what I mean," Hermione couldn't bring herself to actually put what else he and a blonde might get up to in words but Draco was grinning so she knew he had understood what she meant.

"Enjoying some chocolate you mean?" he asked. Hermione groaned and she couldn't stop herself as it turned into a yawn.

"Sorry - it's really late."

Draco nodded and disappeared into his bedroom before returning with a pyjama top which he threw at her unceremoniously. "There you go – you need your beauty sleep so off you go..."

Hermione burst out laughing and hit him hard on the arm. "I do not need my beauty sleep!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione woke the next day she knew things had changed. She and Draco had crossed a line last night and it had nothing to do with her staying here. She had slept soundly in his guest bed and he had been, as promised, the perfect gentleman. Without either of them realizing it, his attitude to her had started to mellow, very slowly at first as they had danced. His rudeness had changed to abruptness and then to indifference and then she'd asked him to open up to her and he had. Since then she knew they had gradually become friends which was strange enough without adding this latest development.

Draco was not only being friendly, he was now being attentive, he was showing her affection and she was now sure that he was flirting with her. She tried to fight the little thrill that ran through her but she couldn't because as alien as it felt to be thinking like this about Draco Malfoy, it also made her tingle from head to toe.

Last night, he had looked gorgeous – he always looked gorgeous, of course but his demeanour had been different. He had been engaging and fun, his already amazing eyes sparkling in his face, his skin glowing and his clothes showing off his fantastic body. If she was the sighing type she could have sighed just at the sight of him! So with that and his new attitude, Hermione knew she'd fell under his spell. She knew it had officially been a date last night but somehow she couldn't think of it as a proper date because a date was usually with someone who you had real feelings for even if you didn't know them very well. She couldn't believe she and Draco had become friends so could there really be a possibility that they might become more than friends? It was a terrifying but exhilarating thought.

She heard him humming to himself and chuckled. It was still strange to hear Draco in such a casual and personal situation because in all their time at school together he had seemed so cold and inhuman that she could never have imagined him being as normal as anyone else. She slid out of bed and was glad to see a robe hanging on the back of the door. She didn't feel like parading around in Draco's pyjama top and nothing else.

The living room was empty so she headed for the kitchen and she found Draco preparing breakfast. She was absolutely sure he had done it on purpose but he was shirtless, wearing just is pyjama bottoms – the ones that matched the top he'd given her – which was both amusing and annoying at the same time. Pretty much like their owner! Hermione unconsciously chuckled at her thoughts and Draco turned, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Is tea and toast amusing?" he asked.

"No – sorry. Good morning," Hermione said, trying not to start the day with an argument. Not after the nice thoughts she had just been having.

"Did you sleep okay?" Draco asked, resuming his preparations.

"Yes, great thank you."

"You missed the chocolate."

"What chocolate?" Hermione stopped and put her hand to her mouth as she realized she had fell straight into his trap and he was smirking at her. "Very funny, Malfoy," she said, repeating is phrasing from last night.

They sat at Draco's kitchen table to eat breakfast and Hermione looked around.

"You're flat is lovely," she said. "It's very Draco."

Draco pulled a face. "Very Draco? What does that mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "You know...posh, stylish and tasteful."

Draco almost spat his toast out and Hermione laughed. "I've never thought of myself as an adjective!" Draco said when he had got his breath back. He put his head to one side, his eyes sparkling, his hair falling into them. Hermione tried not to notice how incredibly sexy he was looking but it was difficult. "Actually I think your flat is very Hermione," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione grinned back. "Go on..."

"Pristine, petite," Hermione was laughing already but Draco continued, "attractive..." Hermione's expression changed, her smile sliding from her face as his compliments continued, "and somehow perfect." Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Had Draco just called her attractive and perfect? She could hear her heart thumping in her chest and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She wasn't sure how long they sat like this until Draco spoke again. "I told you I could make you speechless..." Draco gave her a little, one sided smile that turned her legs to jelly and she was glad she was sitting down. Hermione tore her eyes away and looked down at the table. "Hermione?" Draco used her name as a question, his voice gentle.

She looked up at him. "What's going to happen after?"

"After?"

"After the competition?"

"Well hopefully I'll be getting my company back and you'll be setting up your school," Draco said, his voice sounding falsely enthusiastic.

"I meant what's going to happen with us?" Hermione took a deep breath, her eyes wide in her face.

"I know what you meant," Draco said. He blinked a few times and then his familiar smirk returned. "I'm sure there are plenty of more competitions we can win together."

Hermione sighed but smiled because she knew this was as much of a confession as she was going to get from him and despite his response, his face was warm, his eyes kind and before he stood up and picked up their plates he quickly reached over and squeezed her hand.

**Competition next - sorry for the delay in loading there were probs with the site. Reviews would be super lovely. x**


	28. Competition

**Sorry for the delay - I hate big breaks in posting just as much as you do! I do have excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them so here's the next chapter and I do have another one almost finished to post soon...**

Hermione thought she might be sick and put her hand over her mouth, feeling a wave of heat pass over her.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked but Hermione shook her head.

"No! I'm not okay! I can't do this."

"Of course you can!" Ginny sighed. "And if you don't you may as well have jumped from the bridge that night because Draco is going to kill you!"

"But Ginny, have you seen it? The theatre is full! I thought it would just be the judges!" Hermione turned white again and Ginny put her hands on her shoulders.

"So? What is the matter with you? It's just a dance. You've faced Death Eaters and Voldemort and been less nervous than this! You're usually so calm."

"This is so important, Ginny for both Draco and me."

"More important than defeating the Dark Lord and quite probably risking death?"

"Who's risking death?" Draco's voice said from behind them and both girls swung around to find him and Eddie standing there.

"Probably me if I don't get those fast steps right," Eddie joked.

"Oh, there's no 'probably' about that!" Ginny said, flashing him a smile. "I was pointing out to Hermione that she is disproportionately nervous about a dance after all the things she's had to face before."

"Disproportionately?" Draco questioned. "That's a long word for a Weasley!"

"How about condescending, egotistical imbecile? Are they impressive enough words for you?" Ginny snapped at him. "I can give you more examples of my insults vocabulary if you want me to. It always seems to improve when I'm with you!"

"Stop it you two! You're making me worse," Hermione glared at them.

"She doesn't mean it," Draco said, smirking at what Ginny had said.

"Oh I meant it," Ginny said but she was smirking back at him then suddenly her face changed, her eyes fixed on a point over Draco's shoulder. He turned round to look and saw Beth and William standing a small distance away, staring over.

"Hey, Hermione," William said, giving a shy smile and raised his hand in a half wave. Hermione gave him a quick nod and turned away. Beth had the usual sneer on her face and she looked Draco up and down.

"You're dancing together then?" she asked, the slightly disgusted look on her face telling them her feelings on this. "I thought you hated each other?"

Before Draco could come up with an answer, Hermione stepped forward and put her head to one side. "Oh- we do hate each other," she said and then she gave a little grin that didn't reach her eyes. "But not half as much as we hate you so it seemed a good idea for us to dance together and beat you!"

"You haven't a chance of beating us," Beth said. "A bodged up partnership like you two!" She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I know Draco can dance," she glanced over at Draco but he was just staring back, his eyes narrow. "And maybe you've managed to learn the all the steps," this comment was directed at Hermione, "but the fact is you won't have any chemistry. You can't just throw partners together expecting it to work! William and I have a real chemistry because we're not having to pretend to be lusting after each other..."

"Bleurghhh!" Ginny interrupted with a groaning sound. "Spare us the details, please!"

"Ginerva Weasley and Edward Storm? You're on next." One of the organisers called Ginny's name and she jumped up excitedly.

"Eddie! Eddie! It's us! Come on!"

They left Draco and Hermione staring at William and Beth until Hermione realized she would miss Ginny's performance unless she went back into the theatre now. She grabbed Draco, dragging him away from their rivals.

"Come on, let's see if we can sneak in to watch," she said to Draco but he shook his head.

"No can do. They're stopping contestants going into the theatre," he explained, he then turned his head as someone said his name. Hermione followed his gaze to find Paul, one of the other competitors from their school stepping over. He grinned at Hermione who smiled back. Paul was lovely and a really good dancer.

"If you take the left hand door to the back of the stage," he said, his voice low and he was leaning close, indicating the door with his hand, "then take the staircase on the right it leads to the lighting room. Walk past that and keep going until you can't go any further. The room at the end is a storage cupboard but it has the same view as the lighting room, they must have used it to control something on the stage at some point. It's a bit high up but you can see the stage quite well." He grinned. "And now you're in on the secret, keep it to yourself or the whole dance school will be trying to squeeze into a 6x4 little box room!"

"Thanks, Paul!" Hermione said and Paul winked at her before sauntering off. "Stephen and Theresa had just finished, Ginny's next so we'll have to be quick." She paused, waiting for Draco's answer. He nodded so they both took off at a speed, following Paul's instructions. They found the room easily and stepped inside. He hadn't been joking about it being small. There was barely enough room to move around and it didn't help that is was obviously now being used as a storage room. Hermione squeezed past the dusty boxes and some unusual looking props and then moved along by the small and dirty window so that Draco could move to sit next to her.

"Not exactly comfortable but it is a good view," Hermione said. "They're just coming on stage."

They were looking down at an angle onto the stage but Hermione could see that Ginny looked beautiful and confident. She and Eddie began dancing and Hermione watched with baited breath, hoping desperately that her friend wouldn't make any mistakes. Ginny and Eddie looked good together, their quick dance steps and fluid but elaborate movementa looked fantastic and when the audience clapped at the end, Hermione could hear cheers and some people were standing.

"They're bloody good!" Draco said. "I'm beginning to think that our main competition is from our own dance school!"

Ginny and Eddie took a bow and Hermione felt a little tearful, like a proud mother! "I agree. I think that Ginny and Eddie are definitely in the running to win. How many dances until we're on? Can we stay and watch a few more dances?"

Draco nodded. "Yeh, we're on in part two."

The next dancers were from a different school. The dance was slow and very beautiful but Hermione could tell that although they executed it well, it was technically less difficult than her own or Ginny's dance. Camilla and Abraham – also from their dance school - were on next. Camilla was a small girl and she didn't look like she was particularly suited to dancing but Hermione had seen her and Abe dance before and Camilla's stature was deceptive. She moved gracefully, with lovely and precise movements, her and Abe in perfect sync with each other. Abe was tall and their lift at the end of the dance was breathtaking. After two further dances Hermione turned to Draco.

"We should go, shouldn't we?" she asked and Draco nodded.

"We have lots of time but better safe than sorry," he agreed. He stood up, dusting himself down and awkwardly they shuffled past all the boxes to the door. Draco turned the handle and Hermione stood behind him, awkwardly perched against a large wooden trunk that was pressing painfully into her hip. She could have moved forward but that would have meant leaning against Draco so she stayed where she was. She realized that he was taking a long time to just open a door and she leant closer.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It won't open," Draco muttered, shaking the door handle quite viciously now.

"What do you mean it won't open?" Hermione said, sharply because she was trying not to panic. The door had to open!

Draco turned awkwardly towards her because there wasn't enough room to turn around properly. "The opposite to it will open!" he said, sarcastically.

"The handle turns – just give it a twist," Hermione instructed.

"I know how to turn a handle, Hermione," Draco said, doing exactly that. "I don't need instructions!"

"Let me try," Hermione said, not waiting for an answer and moving over to reach the handle. For once she unaware of Draco's closeness as she was entirely focused on getting the door to open. She grasped the handle and turned it forcefully. It moved easily and her wrist twisted but she ignored the pain and pushed at the door but it didn't move.

"The handle turns but it doesn't open the door," Draco stated with a 'I told you so' tone in his voice. "It's either stuck or the mechanism isn't working." He pushed Hermione out the way and began turning the handle again himself but Hermione began to really panic. After another ten attempts at twisting, pushing and pulling the handle and then another five minutes of them taking it in turns to fire spells at the handle, Draco stopped and turned to Hermione who was staring at the door with venom in her eyes.

"It won't budge even with magic," Draco said, dejectedly.

"It has to!" Hermione said, her voice betraying her by sounding desperate. "I'm sure there have been quite a few dances now, we must be nearing the interval. We have to find a way to get this door open!"

Draco sighed and rattled the door handle again for good measure. "Stating the obvious isn't going to help!" he said.

"Why are you getting annoyed with me?" Hermione demanded. "It opened perfectly fine when I turned it to come in here!"

"Oh! So it's my fault, is it?"

"Probably!" Hermione answered, totally unfairly.

"Well, maybe it's time you lived up to your reputation and proved that you are the best witch of our age!" Draco moved backwards and indicated the door. "You open it!"

Hermione brushed past him and tried to do exactly that but after just a few moments she knew it was pointless. The door was well and truly stuck and for some reason, magic wasn't working on it. She heard Draco sigh loudly behind her, making a point that she hadn't managed to open it yet either, when the lights came on in the theatre below them and they both moved over to the window.

"It's the interval," Draco said. "We're third on after it."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed. "If we don't get out of here we will have wasted weeks and weeks of our time for absolutely nothing!" Draco was staring at her, biting his lip. Something about his demeanour caught Hermione's attention and she stopped trying to open the door to stare at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is," Hermione insisted.

Draco shook his head. "Let's concentrate on getting the door open."

**The next chapter follows directly on from this (it was one chapter to start with but it was getting too long so I've split it) It will be posted soon...**


	29. Waste of time?

After a moment, Hermione's face lit up. "We could apparate! Let's just apparate!" She grabbed Draco's arm and they both got ready for the strange, squeezing sensation but nothing happened.

"It's not working," Draco said. "Something is wrong with magic in this place!" Hermione abruptly grabbed Draco and began feeling around his hips. "Merlin, Hermione! What are you doing?" he demanded. He lowered his arms and grasped her hands firmly in his own making Hermione think that he was going to stop her. Instead he just moved her hands around him and placed her palms firmly on his buttocks. "I'm not complaining but your timing is highly inappropriate..." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"No! Get off me!" Hermione said and she actually meant it. "I was looking for your wand!"

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled his wand out. "Here it is? Why do you want my wand?"

Hermione didn't answer immediately and she snatched his wand off him. "I'm going to use both our wands at once." She started to wave her hand containing their wands but Draco reached out and stopped her.

"Don't be stupid! That could blow us up!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and pointed at her own chest. "Brightest witch of our age?" to which Draco gave her a grin and sighed.

"Go on then – blow us up," he said, indicating the door.

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pointed both wands at the door. Draco stared at her in surprise because he'd never seen a spell like this before. Hermione whispered an incantation and the door handle glowed a pale yellow colour. Draco was impressed and he rushed over to the door turning the handle expecting it to open. But it didn't. He turned back to Hermione who sighed.

"It was worth a try."

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's a ancient spell. I've learnt lots of them but they're difficult and I'm trying to perfect them," Hermione answered. She let her shoulders fall dejectedly and leant her back against the wall before sliding down it to the floor. Draco walked over and repeated her move opposite her so that were sitting across from each other, their legs entwined randomly. Hermione looked over to the window. "The interval must be nearly over – we're not going to make it are we?"

"It doesn't look like it," Draco said.

"I'm so sorry, Draco!" Hermione said, her eyes sad.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for us! For both of us! It's such a shame after everything we've done. What a waste of time!"

Draco's eyes had a strange look in them. "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

Hermione stared at him puzzled by his tone. "Why do you sound offended? How can I possibly have offended you?"

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "The last thing I need right now is an upset and stroppy Malfoy! If I've offended you then I'm very sorry. As we don't seem to be leaving this cupboard anytime soon, can we try not to have a bad atmosphere?"

"I'm not stroppy!"

"Yes you are but if you won't tell me why, then there is nothing I can do about." Hermione leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. "It's bloody hot in here!"

"So you really think you've totally wasted your time then?" Draco asked, seemingly oblivious to Hermione's last few comments.

Hermione opened her eyes again. "Not me – WE."

"It's certainly not been a waste of my time," Draco was only half looking at her. He drew an invisible pattern on the floor with his finger and Hermione realized her was trying to say something so she kept quiet and waited for him to continue. "If our partners hadn't run off together then we would never have got to know each other."

Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face because it was so amazing to hear Draco confess this to her. "You would never have known how wrong you've been about me all these years?" she joked to cover her grin and embarrassment.

Draco lifted one eyebrow. "I wasn't wrong about you – you are a prissy little know it all who thinks she has the right to boss everyone around."

"Prissy!" Hermione jumped on the most offensive word but somehow she still didn't feel upset because she knew Draco was teasing her. "Well that's charming isn't it?"

"Ah, come on! You know you are," Draco put his head to one side as if he was assessing her. "I didn't know you were nice as well though. I didn't know you'd be able to make me laugh at myself. This dancing has made me rely on someone other than me. I've never relied on anyone and I thought I'd hate it. But I don't."

Hermione's response was said in a low, soft voice. "Thank you. I was wrong about you as well."

"Of course you were," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes at his usual, arrogant response. "You thought I was totally gorgeous but also totally evil…"

"Wrong on both accounts," Hermione corrected him and this time he rolled his eyes.

"Don't try and tell me you didn't think I was gorgeous. I caught you staring at me in Potions all the time."

"That was pity," Hermione said only half joking because certainly by the end of school she did start to feel sorry for him.

"Pity for the handsome, rich and powerful boy two desks in front?" Draco asked.

"Yeh, well you might have been all those things but you weren't happy were you?"

Draco shrugged. "I thought I was in a Malfoy type of way," he paused and his eyes met hers. "I know differently now don't I? Now I'm properly happy – the happy that most people understand and feel."

"But Draco you were on that bridge! Don't try and tell me you were happy that night!" Hermione knew this wasn't a subject he would want her to bring up but she had to say it.

"I hadn't been reaquainted with a prissy little know it all then, had I?" Draco's words were loaded with meaning and Hermione could do nothing but stare back at him.

"Are you telling me I've made you happy?" she asked and she was torn between making this into a joke or not.

Draco made her decision for her with his answer. "Can one person make you utterly miserable and utterly happy at the same time?" he asked and then smirked.

"No."

"I must be imaging the happiness then because I am absolutely positive that you make me utterly miserable….." he grinned until she leant forward and hit him on the chest then he grabbed her hand and stopped her easily. The thought of what she was about to do hadn't really registered in Hermione's brain before she had already leant close to him and gently placed her lips on his. She just knew that she wanted to kiss him because he was rapidly becoming the only thing she could think about.

Their kiss was gentle, Draco letting Hermione lead him as her lips danced almost carefully across his. He made no move to touch her and the only part of them in contact was their mouths. Their lips moved together and Hermione could have almost cried at the tenderness they conveyed. When she'd been kissed by Draco before there had been a fire, one she didn't know existed until he had lit it and there had always been an intensity that grew quickly, pulling Hermione into it.

This was different, this was a communication between them. This kiss was conveying feelings other than attraction and Hermione felt a wave of intense and overwhelming affection for Draco that she could never have imagined feeling. She sighed as their kiss continued, neither of them trying to push it any further than the butterfly touch they were experiencing.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and they sprang away from each other turning to the door, which was now been flung open by Paul.

"Do you two know you're on next? I was the only one who knew where you might be!" he asked. He gave their intimate situation a glance over and then grinned. "Obviously you weren't watching the show…"

Both Hermione and Draco were on their feet, smoothing down their clothes. "The door wouldn't open," Hermione explained. "We tried everything..."

Paul gave her a grin that said he didn't believe a word but they hadn't time to explain so Hermione thanked him for letting them out and she and Draco ran towards the changing rooms. It was time to dance.

**I liked writing this chapter as there is nothing like a Draco/Hermione moment in a cupboard!**


	30. The Competition

The stage was in darkness and it was very quiet. It was that magical moment when everything seemed to stay still just before you went on stage. The only sound Hermione could hear was her own heart pounding in her chest. Draco was the other side of the stage and standing here alone was terrifying. A spotlight came on and Hermione knew this was her cue to move onto the stage. She took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, focusing on the shadow of Draco moving in from the other side.

They reached each other and got into position while the clapping died away and then the music started and after an initial second of sheer, terrifying panic Hermione was swept into the dance. She knew it would only take a second for her to lose her place but there was fine line between concentration and thinking about the steps too much.

Draco's face was blank but she could see the concentration behind his eyes as they finished the first intricate step sequence and moved more swiftly around the stage. Hermione could see the theatre spinning as Draco swung her around but she didn't mind because it meant she couldn't see the hundreds of eyes watching her.

The rollover was approaching and Hermione felt Draco stop moving and she knew it was time. She lowered herself to his side before leaning her weight onto his back and completing the roll over. She didn't have time to be relieved because the next move was the lift. For the first time since they were on the stage she and Draco moved apart and Hermione could have quite happily run off the stage. She took a deep breath and looked up to find Draco's eyes encouraging her. She ran at him and the next moment she was soaring in the air above his head whilst a loud burst of applause reached her ears. The balance came naturally to her now, the many hours of practise paying off. She swung her legs over Draco and landed gracefully and now they were repeating their earlier steps but this time the way Esme had taught them - sexily, slowly.

Now Hermione moved to her position to do the drop fall and she knew that this could make or break the dance. She felt Draco squeeze her arm and turned her eyes to him, remembering this was what she should do to make this easier. The problem was that just minutes before she'd been this close to him, looking into his eyes and all she could think about was the mind blowing kiss that they'd shared. She forced herself to concentrate and keeping her back straight she let herself fall. For one petrifying moment she thought Draco had left it too late but then she felt him catch her and lift her back to standing and then the dance was over and they held their position whilst the audience applauded enthusiastically.

Hermione wasn't sure but she felt that they had performed it very well indeed with just a couple of mistakes that they had covered well. She took one last bow and then she and Draco left the stage to find Ginny waiting for them.

"Fantastic! It was fantastic!" Ginny said, hugging them both.

"Was it?" Hermione asked, anxiously. "Was it good?"

"Yes, it looked great. The lift was brilliant."

And that was when Hermione felt a rush of exhaustion. Every mixture of emotion she'd felt in the past few hours seemed to flood over her. She followed Draco backstage but her head felt strange and she couldn't focus.

"Are you okay?" Draco was staring at her and she nodded mutely. "We did it! It was almost perfect, apart from the drop fall when I was just a little late but I think we covered it. We have to be through to tomorrow..." He stopped because Hermione wobbled a bit and grabbed the wall and he put his arm around her. "What is it?"

"I'm okay - could you get me drink of water, please?"

While he was gone, Hermione lowered herself to the floor and rubbed her head. The relief of having danced well on top of the overwhelming feelings she had for Draco were making her feel weird but she could hardly tell him right now! He came back and sat next to her, handing her a large glass of water, his face anxious.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeh - just exhausted and relieved! I don't think I was more terrified when I was facing Voldemort!"

There was a commotion and they both turned to see Beth and William coming off stage. Beth's face was bright red and she was pointing at the ceiling.

"It wasn't right! I bet half the audience couldn't see me during the lift!" Her voice was raised.

"We got applause so I'm sure they did, " William said in his usual, quiet tone.

"They couldn't, William and I'm I intend to complain and right now!"

"Beth..."

Beth glared at him. "I expect you to come with me." She took a few steps and then stopped as she saw Hermione and Draco on the floor. "What's the matter?" she asked, looking Hermione up and down. "Have you fainted?"

"No - I'm okay."

"Was the pressure too much?" Beth's voice resumed its usual sneering tone.

"I told you , I'm okay." Hermione said, quietly not having the energy to argue.

"Maybe you should withdraw as you don't stand a chance anyway?"

"Beth!" William tried to stop her but she ignored him.

"At least our lights were on the whole time..." Draco said this casually and slowly stood up. Only once he was upright did he look at Beth. "You can be the best dancers here but if no-one can see you it's a waste of time. Shame."

Beth glared at him and without another word she grabbed William and waltzed off. Draco looked down at Hermione.

"How are you feeling? I think the compare is about to announce tomorrow's qualifiers."

Hermione took a last sip of water and stood up. "I'm okay now."

Before Draco could comment they were called to a line to await the announcement. Hermione felt her nerves returning because this could be it. If they hadn't qualified for tomorrow then it was all over.

The first name was called and the girl let out a loud scream before grabbing her partner and dragging him on stage. They could hear the audience clapping and Hermione began to feel sick. Every pair who were called meant her chances were diminishing. Only ten couples would be called back and now they were onto number five and neither she or Ginny had been called.

"The sixth couple through are Ginny Weasley and Eddie..."

Hermione couldn't hear the end of the compares sentence because Ginny was squealing in her ear.

"We did it! We're through!"

Hermione smiled at her friend and patted her on the back. The next couple called were Beth and William and Hermione could feel Draco's tension next to her. The ultimate insult would be that Beth and William were through and they weren't.

Three places were left, then two and Hermione felt her heart sink. This was too close now.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione heard her name but it didn't sink in until she felt Draco pulling her onto the stage. She caught a glimpse of Ginny but it was all a whirl and she wasn't sure how she felt. Nevertheless, as she stood with the other qualifying couples to face the audience there was a huge smile on her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was laid out on Draco's sofa. She had been too exhausted to protest when had insisted she stay at his flat tonight. They had to be up fairly early in the morning and it did make sense to stay together.

"I'm so tired I could sleep for a week but I just know I won't be able to because I'm so wound up!" Hermione said from her position on the sofa.

"You don't seem very wound up to me," Draco said as he came into Hermione's line of view. He looked her up and down. "You haven't moved your lazy butt from my sofa since we got back. Here is your third drink, ma'am." He made a show of placing her drink on the coffee table as if was her waiter. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Madam?"

"A biscuit would go down with the coffee nicely..."

Draco ignored her and sat opposite her sipping his drink. She turned slightly to her side and observed him. Despite his joke about waiting on her, he didn't seem his normal self. He seemed distracted.

"So - we have to perform the routine they set us tomorrow?" she asked and bit her lip.

"They set us a routine in the morning and then we get to practise for a few hours before we perform it in the afternoon."

"Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell, indeed." Draco agreed with her but his voice sounded flat.

"I think this is where we might not be as good as the others," Hermione said. She watched Draco intently because there was something about him that wasn't right. "We haven't been dancing together very long and our forte isn't the technical side of the dance..." Her voice trailed off because Draco was staring into his drink and she knew he wasn't listening. Hermione rolled off the sofa and went to sit by him. He didn't look up until she was next to him. "What is it?" she asked.

Those startling, grey eyes met with hers and for a moment they just stared at each other. It was disconcerting and mesmerizing at the same time. Draco broke his gaze first, looking down and running his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing - I'm just tired, like you were earlier," he mumbled and he started to stand up.

"I wasn't just tired. I'd been excited about the competition, then we got locked in and I was terrified we'd miss our turn and then the adrenaline of doing the dance. Draco..." Hermione put her hand on his arm to stop him moving away. He turned his eyes back to her again and again they just looked at each other, drinking each other in. Hermione spoke first. "When we were locked in today..." She stopped, not exactly sure what she was trying to say.

"Best kiss I've ever had," Draco said and keeping his head down, he just lifted his eyes to her, the smallest smile on his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes but she felt a secret thrill. She shuffled a little closer to Draco who watched her with interest.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked. She wasn't fooled by him saying he was tired. She bit her lip again. "If it's about me kissing you..."

"I just told you it was the best kiss I've ever had, " Draco interrupted, sitting up a bit straighter.

"You didn't mean that!"

Draco shook his head. "You are the worst compliment taker I've ever met!"

Hermione stared at him, still not quite believing he meant it. "I can't tell when you're teasing me."

"Good - that's how I like it," Draco joked with a grin.

"So, you're not going to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"Something's on your mind - I can tell," Hermione sighed when he shrugged in reply. "Okay, you're obviously not going to tell me so maybe it is best we get some rest." She went to stand up but he stopped her in the same way she had stopped him a few minutes earlier.

"This time tomorrow it will all be over," he spat the words out and Hermione sat back down, staring at him.

"I know and we might have won!" she said.

"And if we haven't?"

"I'll be going cross-eyed writing tutorials until 2am!" Hermione frowned. "I can't believe you're acting like this just because we might not win? You've known our chances were very hit and miss right from day one."

"I know...it's just I could have done it...I mean I don't think I would have..."

"You could have done what?" Hermione's voice had lowered both in tone and volume because she was picking up on Draco's seriousness. And she also had a sick feeling in her stomach because she thought she knew what he was talking about.

"On the bridge..." Draco had his head in his hands and she stared at him in astonishment because this man in front of her was so far removed from the image he projected to everyone else that it was shocking. He looked up and caught the look on her face. "I didn't go there to do it...I was doing what I told you before. I thought about just disappearing into the Muggle world and starting again without having to carry the burden of being a bloody Malfoy..." He put his hands over his face again and then looked down again. "But then when I got there, when I was hanging over the edge..."

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" Hermione whispered. "You have so much - so what if you've lost your business? It's important but it's not the only important thing..." she stopped as she realized how her words sounded. "I'm not belittling it...I just mean that you're a brilliant, quick witted and clever wizard who can be successful at a hundred other things."

Draco turned to her and put a finger at his head. "Yeh, my brilliant, quick, clever brain knows that, Hermione but that bloody business was my life." He shook his head. "How bloody sad does that sound?"

"I'm glad you said 'was'," Hermione said, quietly.

"What?"

"You said - that business was my life - not is my life," she shrugged and gave him a small smile. She was relieved to see him return it.

"Yeh - I've moved on from that haven't I? Now dance competitions are my life!" he joked and she felt the sick, worried feeling fade just a little. "I'm getting more pitiful by the minute!"

"See - things are different already! So when we get last place tomorrow just remember that," Hermione teased him and Draco groaned. Hermione gave a small laugh. "I'm joking! We won't be last! And if we are last we'll still be fine."

"I'm glad you said 'we'," Draco said and his eyes locked with hers again.

"Well, I can't do the dance on my own!" Hermione answered.

"I don't mean the dancing. You said 'we' will be fine," Draco put his head to one side. "Am I to understand that might mean that you're not going desert me when I'm a sad, tenth place loser?"

Hermione stared at him, not able to comprehend that Draco even had this insecure side to him, let alone him letting her see it. She wanted to tell him that if he kept acting like this she'd never desert him in a million years but she couldn't. So instead she replied in a light hearted tone. "Sorry to tell you this but you're stuck with me, Malfoy. I'm not going anywhere." She knew she had to force herself to say something else though so she took a deep breath. "But you can't let yourself feel like that again...you have to let me help you..."

"I won't feel like that again."

"But if you do..."

"I won't." Draco leant his head closer. "You have to be lonely to feel like that."

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat and she blinked rapidly, willing herself not to cry. He was telling her he wasn't lonely any more - he was telling her he wanted her to stay with him after the competition was over. She wasn't lonely either and she wanted to stay with him for as long as he wanted. Tomorrow they were going to win if it was the last thing she...they did!

**Sorry for the long delay - I do have an excuse but I don't want to post it on here so PM me if you want to know. Hope this was worth the wait. I intend to finish this story and I do have an idea for another one in mind so hope you're all still interested! x**


	31. The Finale

The ten couples had been given their next dance and had been sent to various rooms to practise. The dances were short but they had lots of technical footwork and positions so they were intense. As soon as their instructor left Hermione dropped to the floor.

"Merlin! This is going to be difficult!" she said.

"Yes - so get up and let's get on with it," Draco pulled her back to her feet.

The first few seconds of the dance were staccato steps on their toes, facing each other, arms extended, palms together. It was surprisingly physical and also hard to balance whilst moving so intricately. Hermione was surprised when she learnt the steps quicker than Draco who really struggled with the fast movements. After treading on her feet several times he stopped and sighed.

"I'm bloody useless at this!"

"You're thinking about it too much," Hermione said. "Let's practise it in two halves and then you won't have to remember so much."

They did as she suggested and it worked. After learning the first half and getting it right several times, Draco then found the second half easier. The next part of the dance was a revolving lift which started with Hermione behind Draco. He then had to reach behind himself, grabbing her shoulders and she then had to jump, so that her legs began to extend behind her. The momentum then allowed Draco to move his arms above his head and hold her there for several seconds before she lowered her head and twisted round him to dismount. It was sort of a reverse of their previous lift and that made it easier for them. After they had mastered the position of their hands so that neither of them got hurt, the rest just sort of fell into place. After they had done it several times, Hermione gave a little woop.

"Yeh! We've done that really quickly!" she said. "Just the last part now."

The last part involved a twirling, spinning routine with lots of joining and releasing of hands as Hermione ducked under Draco's arm, then they both spun together. It was fast and used the entire dance floor. It was also very difficult as the turning made it hard to grasp hands again because of the constant movement. After half an hour they took a break and sat on the floor to have a drink.

"I think we're doing okay?" Hermione said, questioningly.

"I agree," Draco nodded. "The lift is great, just a variation on the one we did so it was easy."

"I'm nervous now," Hermione sighed. "This really is it, isn't it? Do we really do the steps at a good enough technical level? I mean, have you seen some of the couples? They must have danced together for years, it's as if they can read each others' minds."

"You really don't want to be able to read my mind," Draco said and he gave her a cheeky grin. "Especially when my hands are in certain places!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. She chuckled at the expression on his face and then, probably because of her nerves she couldn't stop and she collapsed into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach whilst Draco looked on amused. "It wasn't that funny!" he said but her hilarity was contagious and he was now laughing himself.

"It was! It was funny because it was Draco Malfoy flirting with Hermione Granger!" Hermione said between giggles. She was bent over now, giggling. "I mean - this whole thing is ridiculous! We're dancing together! In a competition!" she gasped and tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "And now we're getting on!" She leant forward and pointed first a Draco, then at herself. "I mean I really like you! Lots! It's totally ridiculous!" She gave him a final grin which he returned.

"You're right! It's totally ridiculous!" Draco then reached over and gently pushed her shoulder but because she was leaning to one side he could tell she would lose her balance, which she did, ending up in a heap on the floor. This started her giggling again, which had been his intention and he watched her with utter amusement as she tried to stop. "I think you've finally lost your mind, Granger," he said and she reached over and grabbed her empty water bottle which she threw at him. He ducked to one side and it narrowly missed his head, flying across the room and hitting the wall just as the doors opened and their instructor poked his head around the door.

"Oh!" he said, staring at the bottle. "I was just checking how you were getting on."

The expression on his face was priceless and despite their embarrassment, both Hermione and Draco burst out laughing again.

"We're getting on just fine, thanks," Draco answered and he glanced over at Hermione, his expression saying so much more than his words.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny had just danced and they were next. Hermione had lost none of her nerves but their practise session had gone so well that she somehow felt different. It hadn't just gone well in the way they had danced - they had got on so well, it was as if a switch had been flicked after their emotional discussion last night.

The music started and she moved onto the stage elegantly as they had rehearsed. She and Draco met in the middle and joined hands to start the tip-toe part. She could see Draco looked tense and she smiled at him, trying to stop him worrying about the part he had struggled with. He made one mistake, lowering his heal at the wrong point but he remedied it quickly and once the sequence was over, Hermione felt him relax.

She felt a little rush of nerves about the lift but she was becoming an expert at ignoring the nerves and when she felt Draco grab her she jumped and the lift worked perfectly. They moved across the floor rapidly now, only missing a couple of hand grasps and then it was over - this time really over and Hermione didn't dare look at the judges faces.

There were five more couples to dance and then a short break before the announcement of the winners and as she and Draco went backstage, Hermione knew it was going to be the longest half hour of her entire life.

It was good having Ginny there because the four of them sat together, chatting and trying to not keep looking at the clock.

"If one us wins I reckon we go out tonight to celebrate!" Ginny said.

"That's the problem, Ginny. Only one of us can win."

"We could both be placed! Stop being a grump, Hermione."

"Sorry - I'm anxious."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After what seemed like an eternity, they were called back to the stage. Hermione had hold of Draco's hand without even thinking about it and he made no protest. The head judge stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well done to everyone standing before me. The standard has been very high which is very pleasing in an amateur competition. We have really enjoyed watching you all. However, this is a competition and we do have to chose a winning couple." He cleared his throat again and surveyed the piece of paper in his hand. "There are five places with a rising scale of prizes. The winners receive the grand prize which includes receiving a set of lessons from our expert instructors and a chance to meet our Sponsor who is always interested in helping our amateurs with their career. So, in fifth place are Charlotte Overwood and Lewis Brand," They stepped forward to take their prize from the judge who then continued. "In fourth place are Camilla Steele and Abraham Street." Hermione clapped loudly, please for her fellow pupils. "In third place are Ginny Weasley and Eddie Dewitt." Ginny looked pleased and she glanced back at Hermione who gave her a thumbs up.

"So - now to the final two. In a very well deserved second place are Fiona Smith and Jacob Mason..."

The couples from the same dance school, including Beth and William, shouted praise and clapped loudly but Hermione was surprised. She hadn't really noticed this couple - they certainly hadn't stood out and this made her heart sink. If she was honest, she really didn't expect her and Draco to win. As she'd pointed out to Draco, they might have flare and connection when they danced but they were not technically perfect. She glanced at Draco who's face told her he was thinking exactly the same. She suddenly felt all her energy and enthusiasm drain from her as the reality of not even been placed hit her. She saw Ginny looking over at her anxiously but she couldn't meet her gaze for fear of bursting into tears.

"So first place has been awarded to a couple who in our opinion had us totally on the edge of our seats the entire time they danced. We thought their chemistry was amazing and their free dance yesterday was inspiring. So our sincere congratulations goes to..." The judge paused dramatically but Hermione wasn't really listening. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stood with her jaw open staring at the judge incredulously. She felt Draco pull her arm and she could see Ginny jumping up and down and clapping out the corner of her eye. She saw Beth glare at her but she let Draco drag her to the front and she was vaguely aware of the judge congratulating them and handing them an envelope and trophy.

Then she was in Draco's arms and she put her own arms around his neck, not caring what anyone else thought or how many eyes were on them. Then Draco did the unthinkable and he kissed her, right there on the stage in front of everyone and she was torn between pushing him away or pulling him closer - being embarrassed or being thrilled - by the time she managed to decide it was too late because Draco's lips were sending her soaring and she couldn't drag herself away.

**Hee hee - I know it was cliche for them to win but I do have a reason because Draco is going to do something next chapter...let me know what you thought and thanks for all the messages and reviews. x**


	32. The Sacrifice

Daniel Tompkinson , the infamous sponsor that had affected both Draco and Hermione's lives so much recently had been watching the competition without any of the competitors knowing it. Draco and Hermione were told that he had been impressed with them and that he wanted to see them before they went home. Draco had asked if he could go and speak to him alone first so that he could put his request to him about helping getting his business back. Hermione was waiting anxiously for him to come back.

She felt elated from their win - the cash amount was fantastic and it would be such a huge boost to her savings. She knew that she was beginning to get near to a substantial amount of money and now there was a light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel.

She was quite nervous about meeting their sponsor because neither she or Draco had any inclination to make dancing a career but she'd decided to tell him that she definitely wanted to continue competing and could he help with that. She glanced up at the clock - Draco had been a while and she hoped that this didn't mean it was bad news. Even them winning the competition didn't guarantee that Daniel would be willing (or able) to help Draco with his problem. She rubbed her head anxiously and realised that her action was very similar to Draco's own when he was upset. His actions earlier, kissing her in front of a theatre full of people, had made her feel weak at the knees because she knew it meant something.

The door burst open, breaking into her thoughts and she stared at him, trying to judge his demeanour. He was very good at keeping his face a blank canvas and she couldn't tell how it had gone.

"Well? What did he say? Will he help you?" she fired questions at Draco who came over and pushed her down into a seat. "Why are you sitting me down? Is it bad news?"

"No, but you do need to listen to me and let me finish without interrupting," Draco said, pulling a seat up to hers to face her.

"Why? You're scaring me," Hermione's eyes searched his face anxiously.

"Don't be silly. I told him about what had happened and asked if he could help in anyway," Draco started to explain, his piercing, grey eyes on her face. "He's a really nice man, Hermione. He listened and asked lots of questions, he was great. He can help me, Hermione."

"Oh good!"

"Wait - let me finish. He suggested that he use his various companies to buy my shares back and then stage a takeover when he has accumulated enough."

"Great!"

"No - I didn't want that," Draco sighed. "If I'm going to get my company back then I want the satisfaction of doing it myself and I know it's petty but I want to be able to rub Griff's nose in it when I do! So I asked Daniel if there was any other way and there is." Draco stopped speaking and this time Hermione said nothing because she knew him so well now that she could tell this was the part that wasn't going to be good news. "The other way involves me setting up several new, small companies and buying the shares gradually myself. It will take longer because my companies won't have the buying power even with Daniel's backing, but I could still do it." She saw Draco bite his lip and she knew this was the bad news right now. "But there is a chance that Griff could trace my connection to the companies if I buy them too quicly and draw his attention so the only way to buy the shares relatively quickly is for my companies to be set up abroad..." Draco's voice trailed off and he looked at her anxiously. Hermione stared back, unable to comprehend his words for a moment.

"How long for?" her voice was just above a whisper and she had that horrible, sick, tight feeling back in her stomach.

"A year." Draco's eyes had left hers and he was staring down at his feet.

"A year?" Hermione heard her voice break but she didn't care because no matter how bad the news she'd been imagining this was worse. She'd just found him and now she was going to lose him. If he went away for that long then they didn't stand a chance. "Oh, Draco..."

"I know - it's awful. You're reacting exactly how I did," Draco went to take her hand but she moved it away. It wasn't his fault but she felt hurt and upset. "Daniel could see I was upset so I explained why."

Hermione felt her breath catch. "What did you say?"

"I told him about you...about us - everything about us - about school and us being partnered and about now. He knew about now obviously as he had watched me kiss you earlier. I also told him about your idea and how you'd failed to apply for the scholarship and why."

"You told him that? You didn't say you were going to tell him that!"

"I knew you'd tell me not to so I just didn't mention it," Draco gave a little grin but she couldn't return it because she didn't want her school if Draco wasn't going to be here with her. Right now she couldn't see her having the enthusiasm to do anything without him.

"I already have the half the prize money..." Hermione said. "But I don't care right now." Her voice broke again. "I just don't want you to go..."

"Hermione..."

"But I can't ask you to stay because then I'm spoiling you're dream and I can't do that, especially when I understand perfectly how much it means..."

"Hermione..."

"What? What? There's no way out of this! Either I'm utterly miserable or you are!" Hermione wiped her cheek because the tears were falling silently down them now.

"I seem to remember asking you to not interrupt," Draco spoke quietly and gently and now he grabbed both her hands. "Hermione, you have your sponsorship."

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Daniel is going to sponsor your school, he'll buy the building and help with the set up and running costs."

Hermione shook her head. "You asked him for that?"

"Of course I did."

"But Draco..." she wiped her wet cheek again, unable to deal with the amazing news he had just told her because she knew it wouldn't mean anything without Draco. "I don't want it without you."

"Say that again." Draco's voice was low and deep. His eyes had darkened and Hermione didn't seem to be able to breathe.

"I don't want my school without you." She was speaking so quietly that Draco had to lean closer to hear her.

"Wow," Draco said. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He moved back just slightly. "This school of yours, it's going to need a Deputy Head isn't it?"

Hermione stared at him open mouthed. "I don't understand."

"A Deputy Head that could also double as the Potions teacher?" He pointed at himself.

"Draco!"

"Isn't it funny how something that we both thought meant so much to us, actually means nothing if we're not together?" Draco gave her a wide smile. "I don't want my company back if it means losing you."

"No - you're saying that right now but if you don't try then you'll regret it and you'll hate me for stopping you."

"No I won't because I will still get it back - just a lot slower. I can stay here and buy a small company that can steadily buy Malfoy Enterprise shares. Daniels company can do the same and I can buy them off him. It will take a long time but I can still do it and in the meantime I'm sure I'll have my mind taken off it by helping my girlfriend..." he said the word very slowly and Hermione at last managed a smile, "set up her amazing school."

Hermione pulled a face. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend - maybe we shouldn't be spending so much time together." She now managed a proper grin which he returned. "Does she know you've just given up your dream to stay and help me with mine?"

"How about we start calling them our dreams? Then it won't matter who's helping who."

Hermione reached out her hand and touched Draco's cheek gently, her eyes following her fingers. "How the hell did this happen?" Draco didn't ask her what she meant because he knew. She dropped her fingers and sat back, her face serious. "Are you sure? I mean really, totally, completely sure? You promise you won't hate me? My school is not more important than your company..."

"Our school," Draco grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "Our company."

Hermione stared at him, not quite believing how fast things had suddenly moved and not even beginning to comprehend what Draco had just done for her. How could that selfish schoolboy he had once been have just delayed what he wanted by years so that her dream could become reality?

"You wanted your company back so much..." she insisted, one last time. He had to be sure. Draco opened his mouth to reply but she held up her hand. "I was on the bridge remember? I saw how much it meant to you. I saw how much you wanted it."

Draco sat back and shook his head. "A lot has changed since that night on the bridge."

"But..."

"The night on the bridge I needed my company back because I hadn't got a life without it." He nodded his head at her. "Now I have."

Hermione took a final look at him before she let herself accept that he meant it and that she wasn't stealing his dream so that she could have her own. She gave a little sob and fell against him, unable to tell him how much what he had done meant to her. After a few minutes, Draco pushed her away.

"Stop blubbing, Granger!" he said. "We've just made our future together happen by winning a bloody dance competition!"

Hermione whilst still wiping her tears laughed at him because what he said was true. They had!

THE END

**Aah! Totally OOC in this chapter but who cares? It is a romance after all! Hope you liked it. I know some of you will want to know about the school and what happens next but I wanted to end it here because this is how they got together. I might (not next) but someday write a follow on about the school etc because I think this story lends itself to it perfectly. For now I have another idea for a new story so I'll be back soon. x**


End file.
